


My Tail of a Yarn

by Artlover209, Historia70



Series: Sexy Mermen of Japan [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Mermen, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artlover209/pseuds/Artlover209, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historia70/pseuds/Historia70
Summary: In this AU, Asami is still himself.  Akihito is not.  If you can read the tags you can guess who might the Merman be.I don't own the Finder series.  If I did then my whole room would be plastered in sexual drawings of Asami.  Enough said.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will mostly consist of something more continual from one day to the next. That is unless I feel like skipping a day or two. We are still in the process of writing the story out and my girlfriend is the one who wrote the first chapter out while doing the beta. We didn't add some characters into the tags so we can have some sort of surprise for you folks.
> 
> Also, this is a working title until we can think of something better.
> 
> We hope you enjoy. :)

The coldness that almost prevailed.

 

To the sea that almost swallowed him whole.

 

Eyes watched from afar as the ship seemed cast away.

 

Away to its own doom.

 

The doom that was on the ship as many lighted up eruptions were found.

 

To the rocks that the vessel it was coming near.

 

Many bodies were already in the water.

 

Some eaten by sharks.

 

Many by his own people as they feasted on flesh.

 

Eyes watched in alarm as the one he seemed most fascinated from earlier emerged.

 

This one far more powerful than the rest.

 

Very alarmingly handsome to behold.

 

He an outcast originally followed due to him.

 

Now here he stays behind a small outcropping of rocks to observe.

 

Where were his friends that he came on board with?

 

The man was now standing alone before the ship hit against the large rocks.

 

Hazel eyes now wide as he observed the man fighting hard to stay aboard.

 

To no avail, it all failed as he watched him fall heavily into the sea.

 

Blood.  

 

He can sense it from the man.

 

Taste it.

 

He quickly swam to the man to clear him out of the way.  

 

Save him, he must.

 

Save him from the sea creatures.

 

Save him from the monsters that were once his own brethren.  

 

He had to save him.

 

XXX

 

Asami felt the pressure against him before it released away.  He could have sworn he was blessed with a kiss, but it could have been his imagination.  He knew he could hear the waves slapping against the shoreline.  The gull's song was soon followed.  

 

“Kirishima?  Suoh?”  He murmured out.  

 

“Are they the friends you came on board the vessel with?  I did not see them during or after the ship crashed.”

 

That voice sounded unfamiliar, but it felt so welcoming.  Not because of him being a human presence, but something so good to wake up to.  Though, Asami didn't wish to break the illusion by opening his eyes just yet after seeing so much idiocy last night.

 

“They are strong.  I have no doubt that I’ll see them.”  He almost smirked.  “Where am I and who are you?”

 

“I’m happy you have such strong confidence in them.  Not many do these days.”  Seriously that voice was such a joy to listen to.  “As to where you are.”  There was a pause.  “Due to the carnage last night I had to direct you to some place nearby.”  Another pause.  “Hashima Island.”

 

“Your name?”

 

"Takaba Akihito.  Don't know why I have the last name though."

 

It was such a shy answer that it confused him.  “I’m Asami Ryuichi.”  His eyes opened up slowly to find they were on a dock.  They were certainly on the island.  Turning his attention to where the voice has been, Asami sat up.  “You’re a..”

 

He couldn’t tell how old Akihito was, but he determined between the age of seventeen to mid-twenties.  The boy had beautiful blonde-silverish hair, hazel eyes, and plump pink lips.  Beautiful slim body with pink nipples that was fully exposed until he moved his eyes to his waist.

 

“Are you a merman?”  Asami almost chuckled, but he couldn’t stop gazing at such a heavenly sight.  Never had he ever fantasized about a thing like this and now here he was viewing it.

 

Akihito snickered in such a delightful way.  Asami smiled at how the boy’s smile brightened up the whole place around him even more.  This was crazy.  Absurd even that he was feeling this way over such a creature.  

 

“I am, but I’m an outcast.”  Akihito shrugged.  “I refuse to eat you guys up.  I ate humans before when I was a child, but you guys taste like ass.”  

 

“So are you into sushi type things?”

 

“I am.  I have to eat something.”  He glanced down to his tail.  “Also, I’m one of the few who can transform.  I just have to dry up.  I was out there searching for your friends while you were out still.”

 

Judging by the puddle still, there Asami figured he just came back.  "Did you kiss me?"

 

“Had to or else you would have died with no oxygen in the water.”

 

Leaning closer, Asami smirked.  “No.  You kissed me recently.”

 

Blushing, Akihito giggled.  "Fine, you caught me.  I did it because I was curious."

 

He was endearing.  “How old are you?”

 

“Twenty-three.  What about you?”

 

"Thirty-five."  His eyes traveled back down to the peacock-like coloring of the tail.  Asami wondered if many had the same type of coloring.  He hoped not.  "Have you transformed at all since I've been out?"

 

Akihito shook his head.  “No.  It was best to search for your friends.  The other thing that was important was to see if any of my people were around since I know someone spotted me grabbing you.”  He then grinned.  “I also needed to eat.  I can locate you some food if you would like.  I can also see if it is safe to consume.”

 

He was so innocent.  So cute, but Asami didn’t have his appetite at the time.  He did stand up to survey what he could.  “It is obvious I don’t have my phone so I need to see what still exists here.”

 

“Oh.”  Akihito glanced to his tail in almost a downtrodden manner.  “I’ll still be here.”

 

“Seriously.”  Chuckling at how cute a pout appeared on that face, Asami surprised the younger male by picking him up in his arms.  “You’re coming with me.”

 

Wrapping his arms around the man’s strong neck, Akihito’s face turned red as he found himself now about to explore some other world with a handsome stranger.  His eyes sought those of the determined golden ones before he almost curled against him.  

 

“When you blush, you are pretty adorable.”  Asami’s eyes went back forward as he smiled more at how those cheeks deepened in color.  

 

XXX

 

Bellies still so full after the night's feast.

 

Down in the darkest corner of the ocean laid a kingdom that was once so bright.

 

The King and Queen of long ago, dead.

 

Too kind.  

 

Too beautiful.

 

Too peaceful for their own good.

 

Not realizing the danger that would befall them once his family came around.

 

An evil smile split his face prompting many to shudder.

 

They didn’t wish to know what was his next order.

 

They all knew the news of the Prince who left.

 

They knew that the Prince was seen ushering a fallen human away to safety last night.

 

The good Prince was seen and now the search was anew.

 

"Any further news on Akihito?"  The Dark Prince questioned his lieutenant.  

 

“We are still searching.  We know that Prince Akihito is clever in covering his tracks.  You know that we will locate your bride-to-be.  Our Prince will have his desire back.”  His Lieutenant bowed to him in respect.

 

The Dark Prince knew now it will be closer now in him having his Akihito.  "I trust in your skills.  My father wishes for me to marry him."  He ran his hand up his stomach.  "I, wish to marry him."

 

XXX

 

On dry land, Akihito shuddered.  He felt eternally in his system that the Dark Prince will be quickening his movements.  

 

“Everything alright?”  Asami questioned his sweet little present.

 

“Yes, I just had a slight chill.”  He curled up a bit.  “That’s all.”  He said in addition in hopes to convince the man.

 

Asami wasn’t convinced.  In fact, he could tell his merman was hiding something.

 


	2. The Dark Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a continuation from the first chapter with a mystery introduction of another character

Asami watched with utmost satisfaction, along with fascination as Akihito’s legs were slowly becoming revealed.  He also could see some inner horror happening in the younger man’s face as he instantly covered his manhood.  He almost laughed at the expletives that poured from Akihito’s mouth from him being utterly nude.  He also could see that there was strength in him as the man left his arms to run behind the nearest shielding.

 

"Fufu.  There is nothing to be ashamed of."  Asami did enjoy the view of the world's most finest ass he had ever seen though.  "Most men would be ashamed of you in fact.  If they have seen you they would envy you."

 

Akihito rolled his eyes.  “Easy for you to say.  You have things to cover yourself up.  I have rubble to cover myself up.”

 

Removing his jacket he walked over to where he stood.  "Place this on you.  I have a feeling this will cover you up nicely."  Honestly, it would be a shame to cover this one up.  Akihito should be roaming around naked.  

 

Smelling the faint hint of cologne on the fabric, Akihito smiled just a bit before slipping it on.  “It helps.  Thanks.”  Stepping out from his shield he looked to his feet.  “I have walked on hard stuff before.  Don’t worry there.”

 

Nodding his head at that Asami began to scan everything.  “The apartments won’t be a good place to start.  I’ll have to start where the workers would go to send out their messages.  I might get some equipment to work again.”

 

“Then after you get someone to come I guess we’ll part.”

 

Such sad words to be said.  It made Asami glance back to that pouting face.  “No place to really run to down there.  Is there?”

 

“No.”  Akihito shrugged.  “I didn’t save you just so you can help me out.”

 

“Then why?”

 

He blushed.  “I won’t say it.”  

 

Asami smirked at how he looked down.  “You like what you saw?  Is that why the second kiss?”

 

Blush gone Akihito sniffed the air.  “Ha!  You are a bastard to think that.  A pure bastard.  Like Davey Jones Locker I did.  So fuck you.”  

 

Chuckling at how feisty but impossibly innocent that all sounded, Asami reached out to the younger man.  “I know there is a much larger reason why you want to remain away from the ocean.  I know you are far too pure hearted to betray me.  Tell me.  I would like to protect you.”

 

Akihito blinked up at the man.  "Yes, there is a reason."  His eyes began to glisten.  "There was a King and its Prince that came.  At first, all was friendly.  At first, it was a mission to have me marry that Prince.  I didn't like him.  I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew I didn't trust him.  One day I heard a scream."  He paused as he remembered it in vivid detail.  "They killed my parents."  He sniffed.  "Soon they locked me in my room.  That King told me I will still marry his son.  I refused.  He told me I don't have any other option and I was to marry by the end of the day.  I escaped soon after.  I had to.  I just had to."

 

Asami embraced him so he could know he could trust him.  He knew his story wasn’t false by how he acted.  He was always so good at judging the truth from fiction.  “I’m sorry for your loss.”

 

“I’m a Prince without a kingdom.  Not like I care much for that.  I mostly loved my family.  My parents never looked down on me for my choices.”

 

"That means they are outstanding parents."  He smiled at that knowing they raised a good son.  "I guess your world is at least progressive when it comes to same-sex marriages."

 

"Well, you would be also if the male can also reproduce."  

 

It was so matter-of-fact in the way he said it that Asami pulled away just to study his face.  “Can all the males there do that?”

 

Akihito was confused by his attitude.  “No, just a very rare few.  Since I’m royalty I have my choice of marrying male or female.  Why?  Is there a problem?”

 

Guess he’ll have to use condoms on Akihito if they take the next step in their relationship.  Asami actually didn’t wish to do that with this one at all.  “No, we just don’t have any males like that here.”

 

"Oh!  That's why you are like that."  Akihito giggled before his mouth went slack.  "Oh, crap."

 

“What?”

 

Removing himself completely from Asami, Akihito sighed.  “Guess I shouldn’t have kissed you the second time.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

Walking off past him, Akihito waved his hands up in the air unaware of his ass suddenly showing.  “Because I was originally watching that vessel because of you.”

 

First, the fantastic view of that ass a second time and now the confession, Asami had some hope now.  "There are these things called condoms.  We, humans use them to protect against that sort of thing."

 

Stopping in his tracks, Akihito turned to face him.  “Really?”  

 

“Yes.”  Without any further questions, Asami moved in to kiss his little prize.  

 

This third time was spectacular.  Now there was a response and Akihito was feeling it all over the place.  When he was made to kiss his suitor he was sickened.  Asami was a completely opposite reaction as they both continued to kiss.

 

Pulling back, Asami kissed the tip of his nose lovingly.  “Come with me.  I know I’ll be found.”

 

Giggling, Akihito nodded his head.  “Sure.  I’d love that.”

 

Now the next step is to locate a radio on this island.  Taking his hand, Asami led him off in the best direction he could think of.

 

XXX

 

The Dark Prince was in such an ugly mood that when he emerged finally to the mainland for business, he sought pleasure as well.  His father knew of his exploits on dry land but hardly questioned it.  Why would he when the Dark Prince still conducted his business at sea still?  

 

The sea is his home.  His life.  Dry land was mostly a buffet full of naive humans ready to be devoured.  

 

He wondered where his Akihito went off to with the human.  He knew that the Prince couldn’t survive on land like he could.  He just knew of Akihito’s ability to reproduce babies.  Something he wanted to divulge in as soon as possible.  He also knew how the boy refused not to eat humans.  It was something he would have to trick him into eating.  He couldn’t force him.  If he did it would all fail.  

 

He then thought of that gorgeous peacock colored tail of Akihito's.  That boy was the truest of the royal line.  While he himself was not.  His own tail was an obsidian with just a shimmering of scarlet coloring in it.  He was called the ‘Black Death' by many of his own friends for so many years.  A name that was thankfully never passed along to Takaba's kingdom.  If it was then he wouldn't have had the opportunity to have Akihito as his bride.  

 

“Sensei, we have the file you requested.”  A guard informed him as soon as he entered the club.

 

The Prince knew this was old business as his eyes narrowed.  “Fine.”

 

The guard was confused by his manner.  “Is there a problem, Sensei?”

 

"I have lost my bride.  My bride ran off and I wish to locate him."  He answered.  At the almost stunned expression on the human's face, the Prince closed in on him.  "I'm into men.  I thought you knew this.  Now you might want to help me out or be his replacement for the night."

 

Swallowing some possible spit down that thick throat, the Prince shook his head.  “Never you mind about that.  Just send me Sorano.  I’ll be heading to my private pool.  Don’t you dare disturb us after.”  

 

“Yes, Sir.”  The guard made haste out of there hoping to put that unpleasantness behind him.

 

XXX

 

Sitting on a dilapidated chair Akihito smiled with some glee.  It had been already two hours and Asami had already managed to produce sounds off the ancient piece of machinery.  “That’s amazing.”

 

“Why, thank you.”  

 

Smile gone, Akihito’s lips went into a straight line.  “No need to act so smug about it.”

 

"You'll come to love it, my sweet Akihito."  

 

Now that brought some heat into his belly.  He wanted to fight back against that smugness of Asami, but it felt it was part of that man's charm.  Akihito just went silent as the man sought out a signal before he could take it no more.

 

“You passed by several voices.  Why?”

 

Asami smirked as he continued to head towards the signal he needed the most.  "I had something set up a long time back.  It was in the case of emergencies.  I'm locating the signal and heading so I can reach out to my men.  I can't have just about anyone find me."

 

“Are you a bad person, Asami?”

 

Leaving the radio to face the other male Asami wanted to kiss him once more.  Such innocence that isn't annoying.  "To some, I might be considered that.  To others not so much.  I do rule the vast majority of Japan.  I'm not royalty like you, but I am the head of my own organization."  He walked over to Akihito just to touch that face.  "With you, I'll never ever hurt or betray you.  We have just met and yet I know you are worth the world to be with."

 

That was romantic, but even Akihito knew that Asami wasn't accustomed to saying such things.  "You've never said anything like this to anyone before, have you?"

 

“Never.”

 

“Why me?”

 

He brushed his finger along that smooth skin.  “I know there are things of value.  I have had many bed partners and I never valued one.  I never wished to hold them.  They never interested me beyond a tumble.”  Asami enjoyed those eyes as they seemed to get bigger.  “When I heard your voice down at the dock, I didn’t wish to open my eyes.  I didn’t want it to be just a dream.  I have never heard a voice that made me desire more.  So to open my eyes to find that you are real I found relief in that.”

 

Akihito cocked his head.  “So the fact of me being a merman had nothing to do with that?”  There was caution in that voice suddenly.

 

“No.  That was a shock but that to me isn’t all you.”  Crouching down in front of him he moved the front of the jacket to reveal his chest.  “This does.”  Asami kissed where his heart laid lightly.  “I feel it heavily with you.  I also feel your fire in your eyes and I want to experience that.”  

 

Breathing a little hard from just a touch, Akihito almost scoffed.  “So smug but I know I can out swim your ass.”

 

Chuckling, Asami kissed him lightly.  “Take me out for a swim one day.  I admit that I’m not the strongest swimmer.”

 

“You just admitted a shortcoming to me.”  

 

“I did.  I want you to trust me.”  Asami wanted to remove that jacket fully off him but knew he had to get in contact with his men.  “I should get back to this.”

 

“I can help.  I have crazy hearing when I open up my senses.”  Akihito offered.

 

That could be helpful with a crappy radio.  “Please.”  Extending his hand out, Asami smiled as the smaller man accepted it.

 

XXX

 

The eighteen-year-old was now used to the summons.  Ever since he witnessed the beastly merman exit the ocean, Sorano held a suspicion that he would be at this one's beck and call.  When he first came across the merman was when he was sixteen.  His blonde hair became straggly after a struggle with a pervert and his glasses became destroyed.  The sea was churning hard that day and he welcomed it.  

 

As he stayed on the shore he first saw Him.  Sorano was in awe.  He immediately offered him some help and the merman simply flashed his teeth.  Sorano didn’t budge even as he seen blood from that mouth.  He could smell blood.  He always had such an acute nose.  He was more afraid of the pervert then of the merman in front of him.  Something the creature could sense.  

 

Sorano knew not to never linger long in front of the door as he was already without his clothes.  He was naked for the Prince.  The Prince who spared his life and killed off the pervert when the creep came to stalk him.  Sorano couldn’t help but laugh at the man’s demise.  He never knew why he did that, but he did.  He just knew he seemed to owe this creature something for sparing his life.

 

So as he stepped through the door to find the Prince already swimming in his true form, Sorano bowed to him.  “My liege.”  He said and he knew it was all foolish, but it was all to make nice as he stepped forward.  

 

The Prince stared up ready to devour the young body.  He wanted to spread his pheromones inside the young blonde.  The guards here would often act up so it was up to having this sweet little nubile body to bring them all back down to Earth.  He needed these stupid followers and Sorano turned out to be a perfect vessel to spread his personal wealth into it.


	3. Pent-House?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue and the explanation without the tale of the drunk sailor involved. :P

He smiled at the sound of his secretary’s voice.  Asami knew that Kirishima and Suoh survived.  When he informed them where he was they said they will be dispatching a boat to the island to retrieve him along with Akihito.

 

Akihito smiled happily.  “I’m glad that your friends are good.”

 

“They are my most trusted workers.”  Asami caught the confused expression on his face.  “I do consider them as friends, but they are my employees.”

 

“So you really want me to come along?”  

 

Such an unsure face.  Asami could see how he hid from the sea.  "Positive.  I also wish you to live in my penthouse."

 

He made such a cute face.  “Pent-house??”  Akihito asked the question slowly.

 

“You shall find out for yourself.”  Reaching out to the man, Asami placed him in his arms.  “We have a little time before they arrive.”

 

Snickering, Akihito blushed a deep crimson before he buried his face in his chest.  “I’m not having copulation with you now.”

 

“No, I wouldn’t do that with you here.”  He actually just wanted to have this deep honeymoon period with Akihito in the privacy of his home.  Them both wrapped up deeply in that large bed before carrying it to other parts of the penthouse.  After he would fly them out to the onsen where he would bless each part of the large bungalow with Akihito’s round ass.

 

“Hey!!  You’re thinking about it now!  Aren’t you?”  Akihito tried to hit him but he was irked when he heard the chuckle.  “Jerk.”  Pulling away from him he moved his way out of the room.  

 

Watching him leave, Asami continued to chuckle.  “He is more feline than fish.”  He said to himself before following.

 

XXX

 

“Go.”  

 

The command was absolute and Sorano exited the pool.  The Prince watched as the water left the second tastiest body he had ever encountered to spread his wealth.  The second he saw Sorano on the shoreline he almost thought it was Akihito until the sun's rays passed.  The young lad was indeed very sweet to look at, and when that man came to attack him, the Prince simply needed to end that life.  

 

Oh, it was delicious to taste the flesh and blood of that horrible human while Sorano gazed at him with gorgeous fascination.  When it was all done he went to the teenager to sample him just to see he almost tasted as good as Akihito.  When he entered the boy's body and took his virginity away, the Prince could smell how his own pheromones permeated throughout.  He needed to know if this child could be truly loyal.  He had Sorano take his first human slave by his body alone.  The man was so grateful that he gave all his life savings away.  Who knew it amounted to so much?

 

So now he could imagine his guards gazing at that firm flesh as Sorano’s body dripped of water and of his seed.  He smirked as he turned on the cameras to view the show.  The young man had his first victim already.  

 

“If only you were Akihito.  Then you would be perfect.”  The Prince stated as he licked his lips at the scene.

 

There was Sorano on the couch with his legs in the air and a guard between them as they busily lapped up his seed from that cute hole.  Soon another guard came into the room to begin jerking off.  Just waiting for his turn.  

 

Soon the guard got on his knees to begin hammering into the young flesh.  Sorano’s eyes gazed lovingly at the camera knowing his Prince was watching the show.  A sweet smile showed on his face.  

 

"I know you love me, but you aren't for me."  The Prince reminded him of where he was.  

 

XXX

 

There was his feline merman sitting on some stairs.  There was no anger in his face but Akihito seemed wary.  Asami approached wondering if he’ll say something first but it was apparent Akihito was curious to what he might say.

 

“True there were such thoughts, but you can’t blame me.”  Asami examined those sweet legs for just a bit.  “I have informed you what I have been thinking thus far.”

 

He uncrossed his arms knowing he was correct there.  "I also have a bullshit meter inside of me,"  Akihito grunted even as his ears perked up a little.  "I'm just very oversensitive since being on the run and all."

 

"I can understand.  Also, I'm certain that the world isn't that different from my own.  Well, we don't literally eat humans.  Well, most don't."  

 

Akihito made a face.  “Yes, I have heard of cannibals.  No need to explain.” 

 

Sitting down beside his kitten, Asami liked how he leaned against him.  “You are going in a whole new world.  Will you listen to me when you head there?”

 

“I’ll try, but I know my stubbornness is famous where I come from.”

 

He wasn’t surprised by that information.  “Tell me something useful here.  If it rains and you are outside.”

 

Akihito understood.  “It will take me twenty minutes to transform.  It isn’t an instantaneous effect.  Anything else?”

 

“You won’t do anything that will call attention to yourself once you’re there?  If someone were to find out what you are they will want to study you.”  Asami hated to sound like a parent here.

 

Sighing, Akihito nodded his head.  “I know this one all too well.  Except it isn’t with my own people.  It is with sea life.  The ones that have been released finally.  While some have said that these people helped them when their fins were badly damaged, the others had the worse time.”  He began to tear up.  “They told me of the horrors that they had to endure and I wished that I could have helped them.”

 

Asami wondered about the fish in the tanks at some of his restaurants.  He began to imagine Akihito miserable in a tank.  His own life draining away.  That fiery spirit just dying away.  “I don’t have any research places myself like that, but I have some restaurants with sea life in it.”

 

He bowed his head.  “You wouldn’t truly know what goes on.  They told me how they heard the humans say that it is okay since they don’t feel anything.”  He placed his head on his knees.  “You had no idea.  I forgive you.”

 

And he knew Akihito meant that he had already absolved him of that crime.  Still, Asami will need to think about redecorating those restaurants.  He kissed the top of his head.  "Things will change in those restaurants.  I'll make sure of that."  Suddenly a thought came to mind.  "What about the fish you eat?"

 

Akihito smiled knowing he would ask that.  “I can’t exactly eat rock, can I?  Yuck.”

 

Asami chuckled at that.  “That is true.”

 

XXX

 

The Prince was dried and back to human form.  He had to see first hand how his little Sorano was doing.  The camera was fine, but something, where he can smell it in the air, was so divine.  So he walked in to find his little lover just oozing away as the guards took advantage of those pheromones.

 

“So who do we abide by?”  Sorano purred out.  His hand went up the guard’s back.  Those fierce brown eyes went to the Prince and the level of smell intensified in there.  His little lover had a gift to hold his pheromones like no other.

 

The guard issued out the Prince’s name as Sorano congratulated him on his loyalty.  Soon the man released his seed, but Sorano kicked him out of his tiny hole.  The Prince chuckled at that boldness.  

 

“My liege.”  The guard bowed to him before he disappeared leaving the lover and Prince alone.

 

“As always that was incredible.”  The Prince did realize when he had a loyal subject.  “Is there anything I can do for you?”

 

Sorano adjusted himself while wishing he could shower now.  Too many men were just inside of him, and they all grunted like pigs.  “My married professor continues to hit on me.  I don’t wish him dead.  I just wish he would keep with his wife.”

 

He nodded his head before considering what to do with his lover now.  The Prince did want seconds.  “Give me his name and I can scare him.”  

 

"I can't have you do that for me,"  Sorano grunted once more.  "Forgive me but they sweat like pigs.  I enjoyed having your scent on me."

 

Undoing his pants he showed him his penis.  “Helpful?”

 

Grinning, he came forward.  “I know I can’t help myself.”

 

Of course, he couldn't when some of those pheromones do seep into his skin.  They make him want to fuck the whole world.  "My sexy lover."

 

XXX

 

“Asami-sama.”  The relieved sound of Kirishima’s voice was heard.  The crackling of the ground as he stepped past some rubble to head towards them.  His eyes as he took in Akihito almost amused Asami greatly.  “I’m so pleased that you are alive.”

 

“Indeed.”  Asami enjoyed his little cocoon with Akihito too much to leave it, but he must.  “I’m actually pleased that you made it out alive as well.  Akihito is the one responsible for getting me here.”

 

Kirishima bowed slightly towards the young man.  “We are most grateful to you then.”  Straightening up he placed his finger to his lips.  “Though I know you weren’t on the ship last night.”

 

Standing up, Asami took Akihito’s hand.  “It is a long story.  A story I will inform you about in a much more private setting.”

 

On his feet, Akihito knew he would be back on the sea.  "Please, you cannot say my name on the vessel or share this secret on there.  Your voices will carry down below."  He warned.

 

“Excuse me?”  Kirishima raised his eyebrow up in confusion.

 

Coming closer and glad to see that Suoh has finally joined them Asami said, “When we are all on dry land and in the safety of the penthouse, I will share with you why it is important not to say anything.  It is for his protection.”

 

Suoh and Kirishima accepted the terms knowing they could trust him.  "We will wait.  Perhaps you both should go down below."  Suoh looked at the beguiling looking younger man.  "Some might wish to speak to him a bit too much in spite of that.  Also, I'm certain we can locate clothes for him."

 

There wasn’t much expression from either of the men, but Akihito could see it from their eyes as they perused him for anything suspicious.  He knew not to blame them seeing as he was merely a stranger latching onto a man to whom he fell for at first sight.  A man he knew also had secrets as deep as the ocean.  

 

So as he was led back down to the dock he could hear the sea creatures below in search of him.  Akihito ducked his head closer to Asami and the man knew to shield him as they went to the vessel to climb aboard.  From there he was led below.  

 

"Walls speak."  Asami decided to say instead to Akihito while his men began the search for clothes.

 

Akihito nodded his head knowing that the fish will know his voice all too well.  He just remained silent.  He was a fugitive basically.  His only crimes were not wanting to eat human or marry the other Prince.  

 

Handing him a pad of paper Asami hoped that he knew how to write.  “Use this if you know how to.”

 

He snickered before he started to jot down something.  _‘Your men don’t know what to think of me.’_

 

“No they don’t, but that’s fine.  Give them time.  They are in charge of protecting me.”  Asami informed him.

 

_‘Big task since you have proven how much of a pain in the ass you are.’_

 

He guffawed at that one.  “Perhaps, but they haven’t voiced it.  I know you will.”  Asami glanced down at the eloquent scripture.  “How did you learn how to write?  Since I don’t know anything of your kind, I would like to know.”

 

Akihito shrugged as he wrote more.  _‘My parents.  They felt it important to learn everything.  Since we can travel long distances they thought it crucial.  They also thought since I could transform and needed to leave I will be prepared.’_   He placed the paper down to whisper in his ear.  “You never truly are.”

 

His finger moved to touch below his chin.  “You will be with my help.”

 

The blood started to rush below his waist and Akihito had never felt so happy for an interruption when that glasses guy came in with some clothes.  Accepting the clothes happily he bowed to the man before disappearing to change.  

 

“Sir, may I speak?”  

 

“Yes, but try not to be saying so much as to alert others.”  Asami pointed down to the ground.  “Once I explain it to you it will all make sense.  He is to be highly trusted.  He is a refugee from his own land.  He didn’t come to me for riches or to put me out of my misery.  He came to me for a purpose that I’m actually happy with.”  

 

Kirishima blinked at that knowing he couldn’t dissuade his boss now.  “You will tell me his name so I can run a full background check later, won’t you?”

 

“I will tell you his name, but you won’t find him.  I guarantee you this.”  

 

That confused him but he knew not to say anything as Akihito came out.  He was truly young.  “Does he have a place to stay?”

 

“Yes.  He is staying with me.”  Asami smiled smoothly loving the frazzled nature of Kirishima.  “He needs clothes so we’ll need to buy some for him once we land.”

 

Akihito bowed his head down feeling some shame now.  Shame that began to feel like it was melting away as Asami stood up in front of him.  He mouthed out that he was sorry.  He was sorry for such an inconvenience.

 

“Never be apologizing for this.  You have an excellent reason.”

 

Kirishima observed as Asami brushed his hands tenderly in the younger man’s hair.  His boss had never looked upon anyone with such tenderness before.  He was being protective over Akihito.  If he was being like this to the man than there was a logical reason to it.

 

XXX

 

Her fingers strummed against the counter.  Her eyes surveyed the boring idiots in there.  She was once more being hyper-vigilant in her psycho skills of sarcasm inside her own head.  She was bored.  Incredibly so.  It had been some time since anyone has come in to personally thrill her.  

 

There was some silly giggling happening and she rolled her eyes before she could see what was the cause of it.  “Great.”  She yawned as she noticed a sweet looking beauty to the side of Asami.  That wasn’t the normal treat of the great man.  Asami never took them shopping.  

 

“Ms. Sloan.”

 

She groaned as she looked to see that Kirishima just pop up in front of her.  “I see that you had to get ahead of the flirting dumb pack just to get here.”  She knew the man would never smile at her.  “Seriously take that fucking broom out of your bum.”

 

He adjusted his glasses to try to erase her tacky way of speaking to him.  “Are you still upset that yet another man refused to leave his wife for you?”

 

Kristen straightened up.  “I didn’t know he was married.  The bastard lied in telling me he was divorced.”

 

“And yet he is in the line of married men that you have bedded.”

 

"You act like I'm a whore."  Kristen wished to pummel him.  "I just have the world's shittiest luck in picking them."  She knew that someday her stupid boss will be lingering around her.  "Or maybe I'm the moron here."

 

That made Kirishima smirk.  “Oh come on now, Ms. Sloan.  You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.”

 

Spotting Asami arriving with the blonde beauty, Kristen had to ask.  “You wish me to get clothes for him?  The sweet blonde beauty.”

 

“Indeed.  We are pleased that you are here seeing as you are the only one not interested in Asami-sama.”  Kirishima leaned forward a bit.  “Perhaps because he isn’t married.”

 

She looked at him as if she wanted to stab him before turning her attention to her real customers.  “Good afternoon, Asami-san.  I do understand that I am to help out this beauty here.”  

 

Asami smirked at the bold woman.  He knew she would be the only one never to put unpleasant ideas into Akihito’s head or flirt with him.  “Indeed.  I know I can trust Akihito with you.  So please help him out.”

 

Akihito watched and listened to the exchange between her and Kirishima before they arrived.  Her absolute distaste and Kirishima's bit of interest in her.  It was far more welcoming than the people who were flirting with Asami as if he didn't exist next to the older man.  So as the woman left behind her stand he almost gulped at the astounding shape of her.  If she was a mermaid she would every Merman singing songs to her.  

 

“Hello Akihito, I’m Kristen.  Come on and let’s try to have some fun.”  Her voice was perfect for the siren sound.  

 

“Alright.”  Akihito looked to Asami briefly before he followed the woman away.

 

She knew this one wasn’t a stiff.  “You look like fun.  You look like you can deal with color and stuff.”  She smiled at him knowing the exact area to take him.  “I have the perfect place to take you.”

 

“Sir…..”

 

Asami sat down in one of the farthest chairs possible in order to get comfortable.  “We have so much to talk about later.”

 

They did.  “Yes, Sir.”

 

It was an hour later when they finally left the store and Akihito arrived at this penthouse Asami had been speaking of.  In awe, he wanted to explore but it ended up with Asami telling him to take a bath.  Akihito knew that it was time to tell Kirishima and Suoh about his truth.  

 

“Sir?”  Suoh looked at their boss as he got comfortable.  

 

Asami sat in his favorite chair.  “Tell me this first;  Did you both see anything unusual in the water last night?”

 


	4. Let me show you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations are always such fun. What is never fun is enemies.

They honestly didn’t want to think back to what they witnessed, but witness they did.

 

Kirishima wanted to believe logically, but Suoh informed him that the Universe is too large to dispel such a thing now.  Even Japan believes in spirits.  

 

They remembered a man, but he truly wasn’t a man.  He had teeth before he tore into flesh.  Sharp teeth.

 

The kicker was a strong tail attached to said man.  

 

The tail helped stun many before they latched down.

 

There were sharks in the water, but these creatures were dominant.  

 

Kirishima and Suoh took hold of a boat before trying to locate their boss.  Their friend.

 

He wasn’t found and they hoped he was safe.  

 

With the smaller boat, they took the larger vessel to resume their search.

 

A search that ended the moment they heard Asami’s voice.

 

XXX

 

"Hmm, dramatic,"  Asami said as he studied them.  "So do you believe what you witnessed?"

 

They didn’t want to be called crazy by their boss and friend.  They remained silent.

 

He smiled.  "Well, you are correct in what you witnessed.  You spotted merman feasting on the flesh of humans."  At the look of astonishment on their faces, he chuckled.  "Oh come on now, I am thinking logically."

 

“We know this, but is that legend true?”  Suoh wondered.

 

Standing up after checking the time Asami told them to come with him.  He wanted them to find out for themselves.  “Yes, but not all of those creatures are the same.”  They walked into his bedroom to head to the bathroom.  “Some are very friendly.”  

 

After the door opened up, Kirishima and Suoh looked at Akihito in his true form.  They automatically reached for their weapons but Asami prevented them in discharging them.  Placing their guns away they watched as their boss sat at the edge of the bath.

 

“This is Prince Takaba Akihito.  He is a refugee from his own kind.  He doesn’t eat human flesh and he is the one who saved my life.”  Asami reached out to touch Akihito’s hair.  “As he protected my life, I’ll be protecting his life.  There are many out there in the ocean who are looking for him.”

 

"I tried to find you both after I got him to safety.  I'm glad you both made it."  Akihito told them in earnest.  "The Dark Prince won't stop at anything to get me back and he was the one that was out there attacking everyone."

 

Was this a fairy tale?  "The Dark Prince?"  Suoh was too confused as he felt the need to park his ass some place.  

 

Akihito glanced down.  "He and his father killed my parents.  They now rule my kingdom.  I'm to be his bride due to my ability to have babies."

 

Kirishima essentially ignored Suoh as he finally did give in and sat on the ground.  “Can all of them change?”

 

“Not many.”

 

"The Dark Prince?"

 

“I don’t know.”  Akihito didn’t know.  “I think they know that I can.”

 

"That means high-security detail."  Kirishima's eyes went back down to that gorgeous tail.  "We have to truly be cautious about all of this."

 

Asami smiled as he looked at Akihito.  “True, we do.”  His finger brushed against that face.

 

Suoh coughed.  “Is it true you guys can lure people with the siren song?”

 

Akihito giggled at that.  "Oh, that tale!!  Just the bad ones will.  Mostly the women will use it in order to attract a mate of her own kind."  His eyes went to Kirishima.  "Kristen, if she was a mermaid, she would have her choice of any Merman once she sang."

 

That seemed to bother the man enough for him to adjust his glasses.  “Enough of that.  I need to concentrate on security detail.”

 

As the man instantly left the room to make a call, Akihito looked to Asami.  “He really likes her.  His pheromone level increases around her.  Her, she doesn’t want a thing to do with him.”

 

Suoh laughed at that.  “True because he actually had the nerve to belittle her as she was on a date.”

 

“With a married man.  She doesn’t have much luck.”  Asami told him as he glanced to his kitten.  “Would you care if I took a shower with you in the room?”

 

"Uh, perhaps I should dry up.  I am not prepared for that yet.  Also, I just needed to show what I was so…"  Akihito rose himself up to the edge of the tub.  

 

Reaching for the towel he handed it to Akihito.  “The clothes are in the bedroom.”  Kissing his cheek, Asami decided to allow him some privacy.  He knew it won’t be long before he was able to have Akihito.

 

Leaving the sanctity of the bathroom and going to the living room where Kirishima shut the phone, Asami knew they might say something to him and his desire for Akihito.  Fortunately, his secretary never let him down.  

 

“Was it truly prudent in doing this?  I know you are intelligent to make precise decisions, but this one is so different.”

 

Asami wandered over to the window.  "I knew from the moment I heard the sound of his voice and nothing else.  I knew that this one is the one for me.  Those long empty years have been so filled the moment he entered."  He wished to smoke something but wondered if it would harm Akihito.  "Of course I'm highly certain of him.  Just like I'm highly certain that I would love to redecorate a few of my restaurants by removing the tanks in them."

 

“Excuse me?”  Suoh blinked at the sudden move.  

 

“When Akihito spoke to me about the horrors of what sea life have to endure by our hands, it makes you want to remove that.”

 

Kirishima stepped closer to him.  “I respect that deeply, but what will happen when he finds out what you do behind the scenes?”  He whispered.  “What if he thinks you are as horrible as this Prince who took his parents away?”

 

“I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it, Kirishima.  I just know that he is highly worth everything.”

 

XXX

 

Her feet sought refuge the moment it hit the wet sand.  Such a long day on her feet and this felt so good to be here right now.  To be alone out here with the ocean as her companion.  She yawned just a bit as her eyes looked towards the horizon.

 

“Why is the beauty alone?  Did the beast leave her be?”

 

It was so corny sounding and she only frowned.  She was too tired for any other movement with her face.  “You could say that.”  She turned towards the voice to find a naked young male behind her.  “You have a nice body.  You looking to take a dip in the water?”

 

“You could say.  You could also say I’m here to meet my lover.”  He stepped closer just so he can begin wandering waist deep.  “He can see you right now.  He normally isn’t into women, but he would make an exception with you.”

 

Kristen nodded her head before finding herself hit hard in the back of the legs.  Her eyes went wide as she felt pulled into the ocean.  "Help!"

 

The young male smiled before he observed his Prince bring the woman back to the shore.  He loved his Prince.  “He has a meeting soon, but he needs something from a woman.”

 

Her eyes were wide as she clawed at the strong creature.  She thought she felt a prick occur into her skin that had her eyes go half-lidded.  

 

“She has the right structure needed.”  His Prince said.  “The seed that I implanted in you.  Give it to her.  She won’t fight you.”

 

Sorano moved over to place himself between her legs.  His first time with a woman and it was all to help his Prince out.

 

XXX

 

Asami wondered if they should have stayed at the penthouse, but Akihito said he wanted to experience his world.  Wanted to experience what something, ‘Cooked’ would be when he offered to take him to a restaurant.    

 

He even thought about hot pot instead of them just pretending so Akihito could eat something raw.  Anything to make the youth feel comfortable.  Akihito snickered telling him he has eaten cooked food before when he laid it out on a rock to let the sun heat it for him.

 

"You nervous about the state of how my stomach will react?"  Akihito beamed at him.  "I have an iron-clad stomach.  I can eat most anything except for, you-know-what."

 

He rose his eyebrow up as he brought Akihito closer to him.  "Oh, I know this very well.  Of course, I wouldn't mind you eating me in the most tasteful of ways."

 

He gulped at the deep croon of that voice as he melted into that hand.  “One day, but I’m afraid you’ll need to teach me there.”

 

“I will.”

 

In the kitchen, the staff was extra busy preparing food for the owner when the manager of Dracaena stepped in.  He looked to the host who informed him of Asami’s arrival with a pretty young blonde.  So checking if he looked great himself, Sudou rushed himself over.  

 

He knew it was nothing unusual for Asami to have lovers, but he knew it was rare for him to see such loving attention displayed to one not as great looking as he himself.  Sudou scoffed as he viewed the younger man.  Yes, he was certainly attractive, but he wasn’t of the same caliber as the great Asami Ryuichi.  Sudou is the one who belonged beside him.  Not such a moppet.  

 

“What is that?”  Sudou observed the masterpiece of a desert in the making.  “Is that for…..  Him?”  

 

The host nodded his head.  “He says that it is a surprise for him.”

 

“Have you spoken to that thing?”

 

The host decided not to react to how Sudou chose to act like an ugly jealous monster.  “I have.  He is a most honest speaking person.  I know you hate me saying this, but it is true.”

 

Sudou hissed.  “Get out of here.”  

 

Knowing he wasn’t going to get a thanks for telling him about Asami, the host rolled his eyes at the arrogant man.  Served the jackass right for believing he could bed the great Asami.

 

At the table once after the food arrived, Akihito moaned in delight.  “This is so good.  Thank you, Asami.”

 

Moving closer to those lips, Asami whispered, “Call me Ryuichi.  Remember how special you are to me.”

 

Swallowing his food, Akihito blushed.  “Ryuichi, sorry about that.  It is custom to address someone by their surname.”

 

“With me I want you to address me by my name.”  

 

Hearing a loud thunk on the ground, the staff looked down to see Sudou passed out on the ground.  The host came over to see the owner kissing the little beauty.  “Hmm, right on, Asami-sama.”  

 

XXX

 

Typing out his dictation into the computer from his last patient.  Somehow this became quiet once he did this.  The pure concentration felt more welcoming than of some doctors actually not minding that beeping sound in their ear.  That constant wailing of that one alarm.  Somehow the others found that all relaxing and he did too only in the way of his patient's safety.  Just not when he needed to write up his notes.  Nothing usually disturbed him till he spotted movement to his right.

 

“Help me.”  The woman fell to the ground and people clamored around her.  

 

Alistair left his dictation and went to her to tell the people he’ll handle it.  He looked down at her legs and thought he spotted something unusual on her.  “Take her to the exam room.”  Guess he’ll message Kazumi that he’ll be home late.

 

XXX

 

He was nervous and he was rightly so as they stepped into the penthouse sans his guards.  Akihito looked to Asami knowing that he did desire this though wondered if he should wait a bit.  “I’m nervous.”

 

Asami stepped closer to tip his face up just so he can kiss those lips.  It always felt like the slowest of dances as they did this.  He enjoyed how those slender arms went around him before he lifted him up.  “Don’t be.  I’ll make sure you’ll enjoy each second of it.”

 

His heartbeat was pounding as they walked into the bedroom.  Akihito fell in love at first sight of this human and hoped that he could feel the same.  “Ryuichi.”  He breathed out as he was laid out on the bed.

 

It was strange for him to experience this when no other had elicited this emotion before.  Asami actually felt a nervousness into doing this.  He swallowed the emotion down as he undressed the tasty Akihito.  He kissed each exposed spot to enjoy the sweet tastiness of this skin.  His eyes went to Akihito to find him enjoying it already.

 

He found air hitting more of him before a hot mouth covered those areas.  Akihito melted more against that touch.  His body reacted and all he could do was beg for more of him.  He was to give his virginity up to the man he fell in love with.  

 

Asami pulled back some to take in the sweet pink slender form below him.  He was perfect.  “I will be curious to how it would be like to make love to you in your natural state.”

 

Akihito giggled.  “One day.  I would love that.”  

 

XXX

 

Kazumi kissed Alistair as soon as he came in.  “Tough day?”  He asked as Alistair leaned back to yawn.

 

"It was fine until the end.  A woman came in.  She was attacked at the beach.  We conducted tests on her when she mentioned how she was pricked by something before she was weakened more.  At first, she said that it was a tail and then a prick."  Alistair just gazed at his partner's face for reality.  

 

“So she was raped.”

 

“She wasn’t.  She was attacked by a half fish type man.  Though this person was frightening to look at.”  Alistair shook his head.  “First she mentioned the black tail before the prick she felt to her skin.  The only thing human was the person that was there to drag out the attack.  She managed to escape.  Just barely.”

 

Kazumi couldn’t just let this be now knowing about the reality of Mer-people.  “Did you conduct tests?”

 

"We did and I couldn't believe it.  She was attacked by something with fish DNA in it.  Of course, that is impossible."

 

He couldn’t inform his lover about how Mer-people being real.  “You never know.  Do you believe her?”

 

He considered the woman before he accidentally blurted her name out.  "Ms. Sloan seems to be a very clear-cut person.  I am having my doubts.  If another came in crying in sheer hysterics then I would have an issue.  She is very concise as she spoke to me and only me about this."

 

"Sloan?  As in, Kristen Sloan?"  Alistair nodded his head to him.  "I know her.  Her and Kei are usually having a little one on one battles."

 

Alistair considered this lightly as he still thought about his patient.  “We are keeping her for observation.  She isn’t answering any questions to the authorities knowing how they’ll treat her.”

 


	5. And the Dark Prince is.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if anyone had any guesses who the Dark Prince could be. It isn't an original character. This is the only hint that you get before you keep reading this chapter.

It was true in how sore he felt, but it felt so good.  Akihito stretched a little before re-curling himself up against Asami.  His smile was blissful and he was truly unaware of how his older lover was watching him.  He didn’t want to move.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

That voice was more rumbling now since he was on his chest.  Akihito moaned in content.  “Sore, but oh so good.”

 

That pleased Asami as he shifted so he can have a better look on that face.  This one matched him perfectly.  Asami never had a pure heart.  He doubted he had one when he was born.  The things he had done behind the scenes would probably make his kitten disappear.  Something he hoped wouldn’t happen seeing how he needed this pure heart and tenacity to keep him grounded.  

 

“You’ll get used to it.”  He assured him.

 

Akihito surprised him with his next words.  “Maybe I don’t want to.  Maybe I want to feel each inch of you always.”

 

That was actually perverse but said in such an innocent way.  "You are truly one of a kind my dear kitten."

 

He lifted his head up suddenly.  “A cat?  You compared me to a cat knowing what I am.”  Now he was fully awake.

 

There’s that fire.  That sweet fire that made Asami want to claim him once more.  “I know what you are.  You just have these qualities like a cat.  Does this offend you?  You should know this is a compliment, not an insult.”

 

Akihito slowly moved himself up into a sitting position.  It was so graceful that it was like he was back in the water.  “Because they always land on their feet.  I do understand why you would think this.”

 

He had to stop acting of this true nature right now.  This nature was making his own groin twitch and he had business to attend to today.  “First and foremost is the fact that you are something that I find precious and special.  Not a word I’m accustomed to saying.  Precious, but you are.  Second of all;  Please stop acting like you are swimming on my bed because it is increasing my desire in having you again.”

 

Moving off the bed Akihito wiggled his ass.  "I wonder if you can do what you can do before the twenty-minute mark hits."  He challenged.

 

Seeing the man go into the bathroom and hearing the shower turn on, Asami rushed out of bed to join his young lover.

 

XXX

 

 

Her eyes lifted up to see the last person she expected to see there.  She almost scoffed but ended up just rolling over to her side.  “Go away.  I don’t need your bullshit.”

 

Kirishima closed the door behind him just so that they can talk in peace.  He walked over to the other side of the bed and could see those hateful eyes on him.  “No bullshit.  I do know what happened to you and I believe your story.”

 

She had no response to that as she just continued to lay there.  Her eyes just did all the talking instead.  She just didn’t know what to say.

 

“I do believe in those creatures especially since that night the boat we were on took on water.  There were these creatures swimming around eating what fell into the cold dark water.”  Kirishima said to her softly.  “Not something you can forget.  I even remember one in particular.  One large one with sharp fangs as he ripped into the flesh of someone.  Him using his black tail with a crimson coloring to..”  He faded away the second she rose up a little.  “Yes?”

 

She moved towards the side table where she removed a pad of paper to show it to him.  “Was it this?”  By his expression it was.  Kristen had never seen any type of facial reaction from this man before and this time it was shock.  “It is?”

 

Exactly.  Kirishima examined the drawing thoroughly.  "You haven't shown this to anyone, have you?"

 

“No, just the doctor.”

 

"Alistair is safe to do.  He is the partner of Suoh so he is safe to share this information with."  Kirishima studied the woman in front of him.  "Was anything said to you?"

 

“That I turned out to be the perfect vessel for a baby-to-be.”  She shook her head.  “He didn’t have sex with me but someone else.  A human.  He was young and very attractive.  He was also strange.  I heard him say that he helped him by carrying his seed to give to me.  I fought to get out of there.”  

 

Well, that was disturbing.  Kirishima sighed wondering how to handle this.  “If they did manage to get you pregnant, would you keep it?”

 

That was a long decision.  “I can’t kill it.  It isn’t the fault of the baby in how it was brought to be.”

 

That was a very brave decision for her to do bringing Kirishima to bend down to kiss her on the forehead.  “I admire that.”

 

XXX

 

Akihito thought Sion was amazing.  Asami showed him practically everything even his upstairs area where his office laid.  Smiling at him before he noticed how imposing his older lover was Akihito took a step back.

 

“Company.”  

 

Opening his mouth to question about it, Asami heard about the intruder just inviting himself in.  He cursed not wanting that louse to see his kitten.  “Stay right here.”  He told him before departing.

 

Akihito did but couldn't help stepping closer to the window that overlooked the club.  He remained cautious as he did so even as the door opened up behind him to reveal Kirishima entering.  He stepped closer and closer till finally, he was to the glass before gasping and rushing back towards the secretary to whisper.  

 

“Hide me.”  

 

Hazel eyes were full of fear and Kirishima knew the boy was safe up here, but he had to comply in case Akihito wished to speak again.  So he opened up the hidden door to lead into the private bedroom where Akihito rushed to.  He walked in to examine him.

 

"That's the Dark Prince,"  Akihito whispered.  Now he knows he can transform as well.  "I know it is him so don't tell me it isn't."

 

“Sakazaki is a…”  Kirishima blinked before licking his lips.  “There were so many cagey things about him and this explains some of it.”

 

“He was there that night.”

 

The flashback was felt in slow motion as the merman slowly turned his form towards him.  While he was transformed it did have some of Sakazaki’s facial structure.  “He is so ugly and you are so refined.”

 

Akihito smirked.  “Different breeding.  I’ll explain once he is gone.  He must not know I’m with you guys.”

 

Kirishima understood as he left the room and shut the panel before walking out of the office.  As he did Asami left the elevator with Suoh beside him.  “You didn’t make any mention of Takaba to him, did you?”

 

“Why would I?”  Asami felt that to be an odd question.

 

He turned on his heel.  “Because you need to hear this latest development.”  

 

Akihito stayed pressed against the wall while his breathing didn’t ease.  Hearing the panel open up and seeing Asami step in he felt relief.  It felt good to see him there.

 

“Kitten?”

 

“I’m not a fucking cat.”  He barked back.

 

"Meow,"  Asami smirked before moving in front of him.  "What is it?"

 

He clutched at the older man's sleeves.  Akihito wished that Sakazaki couldn't walk on dry land.  "The Dark Prince is Sakazaki.  The man who walked into your club is my fucked up fiancé."

 

“Ugh.”  That came from Suoh.

 

Kirishima spoke up.  “Ms. Sloan was attacked last night by a merman and a human.  She was pricked by something.  They tried to rape her but she fought to get out of there.  She drew this.”  He handed the picture to Akihito.

 

Taking the drawing, Akihito slid to the ground.  “I feel so bad this happened to her.”

 

“Is it him?”

 

“Yes.”  Akihito looked to him.  “He’s a monster.”  He breathed out.

 

Asami crouched down in front of him.  “Well he is plenty of things and now he just added to it.”  His kitten was trembling.  “What are you thinking?”

 

He hated to say it but it will mean danger for someone else.  "Sakazaki is older than me.  He has reached the age that he needs to mate and reproduce an heir."  Akihito rose his hand up.  "I'm not available right now.  I just didn't think he'd end up doing this to someone else.  Especially a human."

 

“And if I got you pregnant?”  Asami challenged.

 

Akihito wanted to hit him for daring to be cute right now.  “I won’t say no to that one day, but now this headache is here.  It proves how I can’t run away from him.  If he boldly walked in here, who is to say he won’t walk in where I’m right there?”

 

He had a point.  “I’m still protecting you from him.”  Asami kissed him before pulling away.  “Sakazaki just came in here to show that he could.  The sweeps were conducted the moment he left.  So we’ll need to protect the penthouse as well with more security.”

 

“What if he goes to, Ms. Sloan?”  Kirishima questioned as he began to leave the room.  

 

“Akihito?”  Asami had to know since Akihito knew Sakazaki well too.

 

The thought of that poor woman attacked again would be terrible.  “He’ll locate her again.  It won’t take too much to do so.”  Akihito’s eyes found Kirishima’s.  “Sakazaki already placed his scent in her.”

 

The man left hastily as soon as those words left those lips.  Asami could actually hear a slam on the other man’s desk before he made his calls.  “What do you say now about Kirishima?”

 

“Doesn’t take much to know that he wants to protect her.”  

 

XXX

 

She didn’t know why but she knew it was wise to get up.  Kristen tore the IV out of her uncaring of the blood coming out.  She sensed a problem emerging and she had never felt such an urgency before.  The only clothes she had were no longer wearable so she had to figure another option.  

 

So she snuck out of her room.  She pretended to walk like any other patient.  She decided to bring her drip with her so she would raise suspicions.  People seemed to ignore her and she looked to where she could grab some scrubs.  After seeing a room where some nurses were coming in and out of, Kristen ducked in there as soon as she could.  She ripped into the nearest area for anything to wear and once she found it, she placed them on.

 

After she had something else on and she was wandering down the hallway, Kristen paused the moment the elevator opened.  Her mind went cold with a memory of the young male before she ducked into a passage only to run into her doctor.

 

“Please.”  She begged.  Her eyes pleading as she grabbed his coat.  “One of them is here.”

 

Alistair reacted quickly by bringing her down to the service elevator.  He placed his identification in front of the pad to activate it and brought her in the moment the doors opened.  He texted Kazumi knowing how calls never go through on the elevator.

 

“My boyfriend spoke to me about your problem.”  He told her as he furiously texted before hitting send.  “We all believe you and want to help you.”

 

Kristen now thought he was crazy.  “Why didn’t you call security on that ass?”

 

He almost laughed but he just was stoned faced.  “That you got attacked by a merman and his minion?  I don’t believe that will go over too well.”

 

Her eyes were large as he pulled her out of the elevator to make a dash towards the parking lot.  “So where are you taking me?”

 

"Someplace safe,"  Alistair told her as a BMW pulled up fast in front of them.  "Get in.  It's my boyfriend."

 

Guess she’ll have to trust him as she climbed in to find out that it was Suoh driving.  “I didn’t know you guys were in charge of the X-Files.”  She mused.

 

Kazumi almost scoffed before he drove out of the parking lot.  "It is pleasant to hear your sense of humor.  For now, you'll be living under our protection until this is all settled."

 

"What the fuck is going on exactly?  I can deal with Kirishima's hard-assed attitude about me, but who gives a fuck about a lowly person like me?"  

 

"Seeing that you are upset I will choose to ignore that.  Please sit back while I drive."  Kazumi instructed.  He hoped that Sakazaki wasn't there or else many things were blown now.

 

XXX

 

Sudou had to speak to him but there was the blonde ducking into the car.  Sudou hid away so he couldn’t be detected while he observed.  Asami was showing such tender care with the simp that it angered him.  

 

First, he stayed at home to try to formulate a plan to lure Asami away from the bimbo.  Knowing that Asami wasn't a sucker for just a simple come hither expression, Sudou needed larger guns.  So he left his home to head away to the scums club of, Shinjuku.

 

It wasn’t unusual for the guards to see the man enter the place, but it was strange to find an attractive long haired blonde leaving one area dripping wet.  The man was oozing in a strange odor that turned his stomach.  Sudou only wished to rip his throat out while the guards began to surround the young man to touch him.

 

“I’m Sorano.  He’s in there.”  The man came closer to him.  “Don’t be alarmed.  It is time you knew the truth.”  

 

The one called Sorano moved away with the guards in tow.  Sudou could only watch in distaste as they pawed at the man openly.  He knew that Sakazaki was a pervert who often flirted with him, but this seemed like a whores den.  

 

Hearing water splashing past the door, Sudou opened it to declare.  “I’m here to help you get even, but I want Asami in return.”  His voice was going flat as the form went under water.  “What the hell?”

 

Nearing the edge of the pool he could see the black inkiness of Sakazaki below, but what was unusual was the rest of him as he bent to take a closer look.  He swore he saw a tail.  

 

“Sakazaki?”  He asked cautiously as the form neared him.  “Is that you?”  

 

There was such a quickness as a hand grabbed him to pull him under.  Sudou panicked as he looked at a Sakazaki in a far more different version of himself.  He screamed underwater.  He thrashed to get away as he realized his mistake too quickly.  

 

Sakazaki knew that this time would come as he inserted a prick from his fin into the small of Sudou’s back.  That one teasing kiss he laid on the man a year back was his sample.  A sample of the DNA this human possessed.  As the human began to go limp in the water, Sakazaki waited for the perfect moment.

 

XXX

 

"I honestly wished you didn't tear out your IV,"  Alistair complained while he cleaned her up.  "You made a mess."

 

Here she was in Sion on a very comfortable bed being eyed by men she was already acquainted with.  Still, she wasn’t that comfortable being stared at.  “So sorry, but the damned nurses take their damned time to do anything when you fucking sense danger coming your way.”

 

Akihito was the only one who snickered at her sarcasm.  “I’m sorry.  Please don’t take offense to that.  I just don’t blame you for that.  I would have done the same in your position.  Sakazaki is relentless.”

 

Kristen curled her lip up in distaste.  “Was that the blonde’s name?”

 

“No, but the one who did this to you.  He is the one who attacked you.  That human is simply his accomplice.”  

 

“You guys know about this fucking ass.  How?”  She gritted her teeth now wanting to get away from them.  

 

Akihito turned to Asami.  “Do you wish me to go all show and tell with her too?  She is very angry right now with Mer-people.”  

 

Asami had a feeling that she would take off on them, but he hoped she wouldn’t.  “Today we just found out that Sakazaki is a Merman.  I have never believed in this sort of thing until recently.  Until I was saved by one.”

 

“The famous Asami needed saving.”  She scoffed before standing up.  “I like you, I really do, but I just don’t believe it.”

 

“The ship that capsized off the bay.  Did you hear about it?”  Kirishima questioned as he made sure to act as a door.

 

Nodding her head she looked at them.  “Many people died.  Many perished in the sea.”  She made a face.  “Are you telling me that they are responsible?”

 

“Not all.”

 

The men looked to Akihito for an explanation.  It was something he wondered what will happen now the woman seemed ready to kill.  “I could try to help remove or at least block what he did to you.”  He began to say.

 

She narrowed her eyes.  “How?”

 

“Well, you might hate me for a little while.  Let me begin by saying that.”  Akihito started off by saying.

 

XXX

 

Clothes were wet on the deck.  For some reason, Sakazaki actually cared enough to allow the prima donna to have his clothes back once he was done.  Still underwater, Sakazaki inserted himself into Sudou.  The man was now breathing easily underwater.  It will take only a couple days for everything to take shape for him.  

 

The first thrust, Sudou moaned but didn't open his eyes.  The second thrust he fluttered them.  By the third thrust, Sudou gasped at what was happening to him.  "Stop."  His eyes went wide at the fact he spoke underwater.  

 

Sakazaki smiled as he continued to have his way with him.  “You wanted it all, didn’t you?”  He asked.  “I’m giving it to you.”

 

“What are you?”

 

“A merman.”  He pumped into him once more.  “I already have one to hypnotize others to do what I wish.  I will have another for another purpose.”

 

“The blonde?”  That explained the blonde dripping wet.  “What about that horrid smell?”

 

“Sorano is off having my guards do anything I wish them to do.  If you didn’t react to that smell it means that you aren’t attracted to him.”  Moving out of the water the smell surrounded Sudou.  “How about now?”

 

It was such a pleasant feeling that Sudou wrapped himself around him more.  He wanted more of him inside.  “Keep going.”

 

Sakazaki's eyes went a little large as he felt something unusual about the man he didn't feel before.  He almost pulled out but continued on.  Guess he could forget about the woman, but he still needed his Akihito.  "Excellent.  Just keep enjoying this."

 

XXX

 

Such discontent as she stood on the steps of the pool.  The men were behind her while Akihito was inside the water.  She waited before she spotted something strange happening to the man.  Her mouth widened as she watched before he came towards her.  Akihito was still his attractive self.  The tail was just marvelous to behold.  

 

"Unlike Sakazaki, I don't eat humans.  Nor do I use them for my own benefit."  Akihito informed her before coming closer.  "I need your total trust like I know you need mines.  No one can know about me."

 

Kristen watched as he extended his hands out for her to take.  She accepted them.  “How will you do this?”

 

He smiled before bringing her more into the water.  “It is like a baptism.  I’ll be purifying you.”

 

So that meant she will be submerged.  “Just as long as you can help me.”

 

“You are willing to trust me.”

 

“I was only hostile because of that creep.”  She came closer to whisper to him.  “I’m scared.  I don’t see you as someone who could hurt someone.”

 

Akihito was pleased to hear that.  “I’m glad.  So please hold your breath as the first part begins.  I’ll keep watch of you.”  

 

Nodding her head, Kristen held her breath as Akihito submerged her underneath.  Immediately she felt his tail touch the area where she was pricked before she felt relief.  Her eyes held onto him before he closed them while he chanted in a different language she never heard of.  She guessed it was a fish language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gf is devious. She surprised me by springing it on me by telling me later who the Dark Prince will be.


	6. To be a half fished man

Out of each person there, Kirishima left first.  It was business he said he needed to attend to.  So as he opened his phone up to speak about the schedules he knew it was his distraction.  It was all perfectly fine with her being away from them all.  Away from this dangerous business at hand that Asami did that society didn't know about.  He wanted to keep her away from this.  From himself.  

 

He knew what a hard time he gave her once he has seen her.  How he mocked her for her decisions.  It was all to make her wise to her mistakes.  He had a feeling she didn't mean for them to happen, but it did.  All he wanted was for her to have a nice normal marriage to a normal salary man.  He didn't wish her to be involved with someone like himself.  While he enjoyed his life, he knew someone like her wouldn't.  

 

So as he continued making his phone calls, Kirishima knew how well he was making his decisions when it came to her.

 

XXX

 

Sudou just stared at the creature next to him as that tail still remained partially in the pool.  He actually allowed the bastard to ruin him for Asami.  Though it did seem to be a promised wealth as the more humanized face of Sakazaki showed more.  

 

“I think I should get my prostate examined after that.”  He complained.

 

“Go ahead.”  Sakazaki laid back.  “Tell them how a half-fish fucked you.”  He winked at him.  “A half-man with a very large penis, mind you.”

 

He wanted to hit him but feared those teeth will come back.  "What did you do to me exactly?"

 

“You’ll be one of my people.  This can’t happen at all to anyone else, but I noticed it in your DNA when I first tasted you.  You had what it takes.”  

 

That excited Sudou.  "Do you think something like this could happen with Asami?"  He began to dream of their life together.  "Oh, I could just imagine it.  He would also make a dashing…"  

 

Sakazaki leaped on top of him pinning him down.  "Will you shut the hell up about him!  All you ever speak of is Asami this and Asami that.  If you weren't so useful to me right now I would eat you."

 

Those teeth were back.  Sudou trembled at the thought of them ripping into his flesh.  “Fine, I’ll stop.  What do you want with me now that you turned me into this?”

 

Now there was some sensibility.  If his father was here, Sakazaki knew that the man would want to use the hell out of Sudou before possibly eating him.  “Given the fact that I have helped you many times over, it is time for you to return the favor.”

 

“How?”

 

“You’ll see in a couple days time.”  Sakazaki heard the door open to reveal Sorano.  “Yes, Sweet?”

 

Sorano came forward.  “Someone has betrayed you.  You should see what he said exactly.”  

 

It was dire leaving Sakazaki to move off of Sudou so he can view the camera.  Sudou watched the scene of the guard screwing the whore before he mentioned something that had him opening his own eyes wide.  

 

“Sorano, bring him in here telling him you wish to have sex in here.  Tell him that I already left.”  Sakazaki announced as his eyes went to Sudou.  “I suggest you leave.  You don’t want to see me like this.”

 

Nodding his head and grabbing his clothes, Sudou yelped when he was pulled down for a kiss.  His insides reacted as if on fire before Sakazaki released him to duck under the water.  “As strange as that was I will admit the sex was pretty interesting.”  

 

Deep in the pool, Sakazaki smirked at hearing those words.  

 

XXX

 

“You know I would love to report even that guy to scientists, but I fear it would backfire.”  Kristen’s eyes landed on Akihito’s now formed legs.  “I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.”

 

“I appreciate it.”  Akihito noticed that they were alone now.

 

“Now is there any way you can put some mojo on me so I don’t fall for married losers?”  She began to snigger.

 

He had a feeling she would ask him that eventually.  “Sorry, but I’m not exactly a wizard.”  His mind considered something.  “Why do you hate Kirishima so much?  I get that he teased you, but still it is like a child teasing the one they like.”

 

She dipped her foot into the water.  “Because he is nothing but an ass to me.  I like Asami and Suoh, but he is such a dick.  When I first saw him coming in I thought that he was this refined and good looking man.”  She smirked at him.  “That was until he became a shit to me.  Illusion shattered.”

 

Akihito won’t dare try to argue with her about the man right now.  All he wished to know was why.

 

XXX

 

That Sudou was already long gone and Sorano watched with glee as Sakazaki ripped into the traitor he brought before him.  This is what they shared and not him and that stupid wimp that just left.  The hungry eyes turned to him and he knew what his liege desired of him.

 

“Yes, my Prince.”  His voice was full of lust as he began to stroke himself.  

 

Moving over towards his lover, Sakazaki pulled him closer.  “If I could I would change you into one of my people.”

 

Sorano touched his face as that mouth tasted him.  “You know that I do anything you desire, my Prince.”  

 

The older man could see the love in those eyes.  He knew Sorano wouldn’t betray him.  “I know this, but one day my father will have me return to the ocean for good.”  Sakazaki moved up just to kiss his lips.  “To leave you behind would be a sin.”

 

That would be so depressing.  “Then have me.  I love you, my Prince.  I know you are promised to someone else, but I just wanted you to know this.”

 

Moving away from the man just so he can leave the pool, Sakazaki ordered him to get him some towels.  His eyes went to the dead form in the pool.  Now that will need to be removed.  He sighed until towels were brought down to dry him.  His eyes remained on Sorano till his human legs formed.  

 

“We’ll need this cleaned up before we both can celebrate in private.”

 

XXX

 

The hand brushed down from his hair down to his back.  Gray eyes turned to brown eyes and he slid the zipper down.  He loved to give his partner head each time he felt so stressed.  Alistair knew it was strange.  Normally the person stressed is the one getting head.  He was giving it just for the satisfaction of hearing Kazumi get off.

 

His hands moved around to cup Kazumi's butt cheeks as his mouth swallowed that already engorged cock in his mouth.  Many would think that this would lack finesse, but for Alistair, it felt even more real to do this.  

 

When he started off slowly before he managed to get bored with it.  He would even try to locate a reflection to go by to see if he was doing this for real.  This happened with each partner and when he met Kazumi and they undressed, Alistair was on his knees swallowing him up practically.  It felt tangible.  His own manhood reacted to it as he would often moan himself.

 

Standing up with a hand in that thick hair, Kazumi would watch as Alistair blew him.  He didn’t do much but that until he got the queue from Alistair.  So as those gray eyes looked to him, his hips slowly began to move.  His eyes closed a little as those teeth moved against a nerve.  It felt so good.

 

“Alistair.”  He breathed out almost unaware of a passing guard till his eyes sent a warning glance to the other man.  He won’t be stopping for anything now.  “I want you now.”

 

Undoing his pants and standing up, Alistair faced the opposing wall before supporting himself to present his ass to him.  “Same here.”

 

His lover was indeed ready.  Each part was waiting for him to enter.  “I love you.”  Kazumi breathed out.

 

XXX

 

Akihito’s eyes went wide at hearing the sounds of rampant breathing not too far away.  Does anyone have any shame nowadays?  As he asked this question he blushed when Asami showed up in front of him.  

 

"What is it, Akihito?"  Asami's voice sounded so seductive as he neared him to whisper that.  "Thinking of last night?"

 

His hand gripped the man’s shirt.  His head turned to see if Kristen heard that, but she was not aware.  “I am now.”

 

“Do you care to wait for tonight or have a repeat now?”

 

He wanted to kiss him.  Akihito didn’t know how crazy he could get for another till he met this human.  “We’re busy now.”

 

Leaning down to whisper in his ear, Asami said, “Won’t stop me from having you.”

 

Hitting him Akihito pulled away.  “Sheesh.  You were fucking romantic on the island.”

 

“I still am mostly for you.  I’m just more excited to be alone with you.”  Asami paused to let that kitten settle down.  “Is that a crime?”

 

"No, it isn't."  He came back over.  "I want to be alone with you too."

 

He said the magic words that had Asami speaking to Kirishima.  "Could you please speak to, Ms. Sloan about what we wish for her."

 

Kirishima bowed to him.  “As you wish, Asami-sama.”

 

As the man departed, Akihito was pulled against that hard body.  “You starting to do it here?”

 

The man chuckled as he led him away to a far more private setting.  Asami placed him on the couch where he instantly removed his own clothing.  “There is a rather large tub in the other room if you wish to go in there.”

 

Removing his own clothes Akihito smiled at the pervert before him.  It was rather tempting.  “I need more room than that.”  Feeling his body flipped over and cheeks separated, his head tilted back as a hot tongue teased him.  “Nnh.”

 

“Can you take a hot spring?”

 

“Not for heavy periods at a time.”  He replied.  “Why?”

 

“Just asking.”  He moved up to kiss along that spine as his fingers moved inside that hole.  “Just thinking of places to take you.”

 

He was beginning to leak on the couch from the excitement.  “How thoughtful.”  Akihito’s hand moved over to his erection to stroke it.  “Just give me you.”

 

“Such a demanding sweet request there.”  Asami mocked playfully as he readied the condom.  His eyes giving the device a hateful glance before rolling it on him.  There will be one day he won’t have to wear this with him.

 

XXX

 

The silence from her was almost very welcoming as he gave her instructions.  Kristen nodded when she needed to.  She examined the desk he showed her where she’ll be working at and even he was beginning to get testy with her.  

 

“You do understand each word I said to you.  Please tell me that you do.”  His words were very firm.

 

"I do.  This is how I listen to instructions."  She explained.  "Anything else is sometimes learned and quickly so."  She was very confident in how she sounded as she went around the desk before sitting down.  "So we are basically working together."

 

“We are.”

 

“Man, that must suck for you.”  She mused.

 

Kirishima thought her lips appeared feline like as she smirked at him.  It unnerved him.  “It doesn’t.  I know you’ll do an excellent job.  I just don’t understand why you never got a job in your desired field.”

 

Kristen scoffed mostly at her memories.  "I'm not married.  They thought that since I was a single woman that I would be more flakey than a woman who was married.  So this is why I couldn't get any research jobs."

 

"That is absurd.  If you are qualified then it simply doesn't matter."

 

That was the first time the man didn’t look at her like a speck under his feet.  “Thanks, but it happens.  I still tried to fight my case and I still ended up at that job.”  She glanced around the desk to take the first file from the pile.  “I can start right away if you want.”

 

“Please do.  If you need anything then don’t hesitate to ask.”

 

She watched him depart and before long someone came into the office with a few files to place down.  She accepted them while working on her first file as a smile formed on her face.  A real smile.  

 

XXX

 

Sorano hated this as he watched his Prince leave back into the dark waters.  His body was still freshly tingling from being touched by him and his Prince did tell him to spread the wealth.  What wealth when one day his Prince will no longer be here?  

 

“Hey kid, you alright?”  

 

He turned his face towards the officer that approached.  He smiled before turning on the full charm of it.  The officer came closer to remove Sorano’s pants.  “I’ll be all right now, Officer.”  

 

As the obvious older man rammed himself into him, Sorano made sure to pick him of his valuables.  “I’ll do anything for you.”  The man whispered.

 

“Anything at all?”

 

“Yes.”

 

His Prince will be very pleased getting another into the police station.  

 


	7. Stupid Heat Cycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsure if you want to pity Sudou in this chapter. Oh well, we'll see. :)

It was nearing the time that he needed to have a child.

 

And his father was angry at him.

 

Angry for losing his bride.

 

Angry for not locating him in time.

 

The Prince tried to quell his anger but to no avail.

 

Though he could make a pause of the pain by having a child with another.

 

That child will be nothing but a bastard.

 

They all knew that what was needed was a child from pure-blood.

 

They needed the child to be born from the good Prince.

 

XXX

 

Sudou had fallen down in his shower and screamed in such a fright.  It had already been a couple of days since Sakazaki did those things to him.  A couple of days and he felt such confusion of what the man said.  Now he stayed in his shower in shock before he could move to his cell on the counter.

 

It felt like forever and finally, Sakazaki appeared.  The man was in such good spirits as he looked at him.  He threw a couple of towels at him to tell him to dry up if he wanted the tail to leave him.  

 

“But.”  Was all Sudou could manage.  

 

The older man could understand the shock the human was under though he was amused still.  “My bride’s tail is far more remarkable though.”  He mentioned before he left the bathroom.

 

Sudou gaped at the man as he busily dried himself.  As shocked as he was he thought the tail held a pretty color.  It was a green.  Wasn’t that normal?  Well, not that black color of Sakazaki’s, but it was a pretty green color.  Though he wished it was blue to match him better.  

 

When he finally dried himself and left his bathroom, Sakazaki was on his bed.  “Twenty minutes is the maximum period of time to be under water.  More than that and you change.”  He warned.  “So cut those beauty periods off.”

 

Sudou came closer.  “What will I be now?”

 

"My Concubine."

 

He laughed at that one.  “Now that one time was good, but don’t think that I will continue to have repeats with you.  I know you are crazy, but this is asylum crazy.”  He moved away to get dressed only to be thrown to the bed.  “Sakazaki don’t!”

 

He was in heat and he needed to breed fast.  “I’m a Prince in my world.  You can’t deny me anymore, Sudou.”  He breathed out.

 

“What?!”

 

XXX

 

Asami moved his lips up that fair body.  It was all done so slowly.  Their lovemaking completely on their skin from last night and this morning.  Akihito’s sweet laugh even as his fingertip played with the tip of that delicious still leaking tip of his younger lover.  A sweet laugh that died out in a moan.  

 

“Had enough?”  

 

Akihito almost shook his head till he thought of his limbs.  "I have swum countless miles of the ocean and never felt tired."  He released another moan as his erection cried out for more.  "You have more stamina than me in bed."

 

He enjoyed that compliment.  “But your body is still aching for more of me.”  This time he moved that body to be on top of him.  

 

The Prince did as he sat on top of him releasing a deep shuddering breath as Asami entered him.  He grasped onto his own penis to stave off another orgasm.  “We forgot to put the condom on you.”

 

Asami moved the man on top of him.  “I’ll release on you then.  Let me feel your skin against me.”

 

It was so hard to argue against something that felt so good.  Akihito loved the difference in how this felt.  “Maybe this is why I’m about to come faster.  It feels so fucking good.”  

 

No denying such a thing, Asami closed his eyes just a little as those waves continued to form.  He felt close himself into coming and he had always such stamina.  Such control that when he knew he was about to lose it, he brought Akihito off of him just to release on his own stomach.  It was a new feeling that he wanted to say something, but Akihito silenced him when his lover moved around so his own penis was pointing towards his face and the younger man was licking the sperm off his stomach.

 

Smirking at his kitten’s tenacity, Asami gave his lover another blowjob.

 

XXX

 

“Ah, Ms.Sloan.  How are you this morning?”  

 

She smiled up at one of the guards that came into place some files down.  "Pretty decent.  How are you, Jin?"

 

The man seemed to almost hit the ceiling from her angle so she knew he must seem intimidating to everyone.  “I’m very fine.”

 

Even though he said it with a smile, Kristen could see he was lying.  “Really?”  Her voice low as she caught him in a lie.

 

He sighed as he brushed his hair back.  “My wife gave me divorce papers this morning.  So it isn’t so fine.”

 

“I’m sorry about that.”

 

Shrugging Jin knew it was all part of this job.  “I guess it wasn’t meant to be.”  He waved her off.  “I will be getting back.”

 

Shaking her head as she put the papers together for Kirishima to have, Kristen went to the next file on the stack.  She went through the papers before stopping at a picture.  There was the kid from the beach.  This research wasn’t about the kid but just about someone else from the school.  She put the file down as her hand laid heavily down on top of it.

 

XXX

 

"You really are nothing but a diva,"  Sakazaki informed him as he reaped what he sowed.

 

Laying there on his stomach Sudou wanted to hit him.  “I really want to kill you.”

 

“Try it.  I dare you.”  The man had a really nice butt to look at.  “But I guarantee you that I will rip your neck out with my teeth.”

 

Choosing to ignore that, Sudou raised himself on his elbows.  “So you are really a Prince.”

 

“Yes and I’m in need of releasing my seed.”  

 

Sakazaki was so frank about it that Sudou rolled his eyes.  “You aren’t just bullshitting me, are you?”

 

"No."  He really loved with Sudou got this way.  Did the man know how stupidly adorable he got when he became this diva-stupid?  "I'm at the age that I need to produce."  He looked at that ass in the air knowing he needed another go at it.  "I would have been married to another Prince.  A beautiful one of the purest breeding and of a fantastic peacock coloring of a tail."

 

“What happened to him?”

 

He looked to his ugly human feet.  Sakazaki preferred his tail.  "He ran off soon after we killed his parents and locked him in his room.  Last I have seen of him he rushed off to save a human."

 

Sudou diverted his attention to his ornate headboard as jealousy flared.  It was like everyone preferred someone else above himself.  It was just criminal.  "Do you know who the human was?"

 

There was a long silence before Sakazaki answered him.  “No.  If I did then this would be easier.  I need him.”

 

“Why, when you have me?”

 

The diva was pouting.  “If you were of royalty then this would be final.  I would bring you down with me.  We can both rule together.  The thing is that you are not.  I just need you to help produce a child.”

 

This had him getting off his bed.  “A bastard that I will end up with.  Fuck off asshole.”  Sudou threw the nearest thing at him as he rushed to put clothes on.

 

"Poor little baby.  First Asami doesn't want you and now I won't have you as a bride.  What's next?  You want Feilong rushing in to save the day?"  Sakazaki loved teasing the man as he heard dishes clattering in the other room.  

 

Sudou didn’t want to eat.  Didn’t want to drink anything.  He just wanted to do something with himself to distract from how inferior he felt.  He is in love with Asami and now he was pouting because of Sakazaki wanting another merman.  What the hell is wrong with him?

 

Feeling a hand trying to undo his pants he moved around to slap the much larger man.  "It is bad enough that Asami is with someone else.  Some pretty young thing with silvery-blonde hair, but now that I've had fucking amazing sex with you."  Sudou hit him again.  "Yeah, I said it.  It was good.  You fucking bastard."  He pushed away from him.  "You just remind me how useless I am."

 

Sakazaki grabbed the man to bring him closer to him.  “Did you say, silvery-blonde hair?”

 

“Yes.  Why?”

 

Breathing hard, Sakazaki held him a bit too tightly.  “Did his name happen to be, Akihito?”

 

He had to think about it.  Had to think back at that night.  He remembered passing out at the restaurant, but that’s all there was to it.  “I have no clue since I passed out.”

 

“Find out for me.”

 

“No.  As it is, I’m already having a bastard baby for you.”  Sudou shook his head.  “So, no.”

 

Grabbing his hand, Sakazaki hauled him back into the bedroom.  “It hasn’t taken shape yet.”

 

Hitting him, Sudou complained as he was brought back into the other room before tossed back on the bed.  “Asshole!”

 

XXX

 

It was later at his club with Sorano approaching him.  Full student outfit of his as he stood before him to tell him that they now have favors at the police.  Sakazaki smiled at his lover willing him to reward him.

 

"I also did something else you didn't ask me.  I kept a watch of Sion and of the place where Asami lives."  Sorano announced.  "It is like they are being careful.  Even more so.  Has he been like this with past lovers?"

 

“Never.”  Which was interesting.  

 

Sorano nodded his head.  “I’ll be finding a different angle just to see who this mysterious lover is.”

 

“Come to me.  I want to hold you.”  Sakazaki just wanted to feel the little bundle in his arms.

 

Doing as he wished, Sorano loved feeling those strong arms around him.  “I understand and respect that one day you’ll leave here.”  He swallowed his pride in order to say what he needed to say.  “I just wished to express to you that I truly love you.  I’m happy that we have met and I don’t regret anything that I do for you.”

 

Sakazaki placed him on his lap.  “I wish I can bring you down there with me.  Have you as my concubine forever.”  His eyes met those willing ones.  “You are special to me.”

 

Sorano loved those words.  “You can still use me after you are down there.  Only if you want a bit of human.”

 

He chuckled at the offer bringing his lover even closer for a taste.  “I might do that.”

 

XXX

 

Akihito was wise to it.  He spotted the blonde before he could spot him.  So he pointed him out to Asami.  “Sakazaki is close to his heat.  He’ll be stepping it up.”  He murmured.

 

“He won’t be allowed to have you.  I am making sure of it.”

 

He loved how assure of himself he was.  Akihito loved this man in such a short amount of time.  His eyes sought out those golden eyes.  “You are also the bad guy and yet I trust you more.”

 

The words seemed to have taken Asami aback before a fierce glint replaced the shock.  “What did you hear?”

 

“Remember that I can hear better than most.”  His serious expression turned into a smile as he touched that smooth face.  “I know that you are a man that wouldn’t be the type to murder my parents.  I also don’t understand why you have that life, but I’m willing to listen when it comes time to talk.  I’m just letting you know that I don’t want you delaying that.”  

 

So essentially his kitten was saying he may be yakuza, but he is still good at heart.  How interesting and how endearing of him.  Asami kissed the man.  “I will talk to you about it.  I don’t wish to lose you.”

 

He knew that the man didn’t want that.  So giving him a kiss back, Akihito held his hand.  “I don’t want to lose you either.”

 

XXX

 

Spotting her empty desk, Kirishima knew that this wasn’t a simple bathroom break nor lunch break.  She had been gone for far too long.  No one drove her to any specific place where the files could lead her.  So he had to rely on other methods to locate the wayward woman.

 

XXX

 

Wayward?  No.  

 

Kristen did leave knowing she was foolish to head to that club’s direction.  So here she was seeing that blonde go back into that shitty ass club of Sakazaki’s before she turned around to catch a cab.  Of course what pulled up happened to be a dark BMW as Jin rolled down the window.

 

“Come in or else Kirishima has a shit fit.”  He told her.

 

She got in and hooked the seatbelt in.  She was silent for a bit before she spoke.  “He might have a shit fit now.”  She suggested.

 

“Depends.  Why did you head here when you know it is dangerous?”  

 

Again she was silent before she looked to the man.  “Can’t we forget about this?  At least for the time being.”

 

Jin snorted at that thought while he continued to drive.  “A bit hard.”

 

“So why did you come for me?”

 

This time he was silent before he answered.  “Maybe because I like you.”

 

Now the question at hand.  “In what way?”

 

“In the way that I don’t give a shit that my marriage has failed.”  Jin spat out.

 

Another married man.  Her attention went out the window as she was ready to face Kirishima.  “I’m fine if Kirishima wishes to get on me about today.  I just felt this urge to do so.”

 

She knew that the serious man would be waiting for her once she returned.  The way he looked at her was nothing with the way he gazed hard at Jin before the man disappeared.  Why was he so willing to smash that man like a bug compared to her?  She was the one who rushed off.  She spoke before he questioned her.

 

“It was an urge to follow before I can speak to others.  I felt that blonde’s presence.”  Kristen said to him as she went into the file to pull out the picture to show him.  “This one.  Sure it was wrong and I know I should have said something, but here’s the thing.”

 

Kirishima studied the young kid in the picture.  “You couldn’t contain yourself.”  He finished for her.  “Takaba mentioned that there might be some lingering within you.”  He placed the picture down.  “Don’t do this again or else you could place yourself in more serious danger.”

 

Leaning against the desk she felt so tired from that earlier urge.  “Did you send Jin to retrieve me?”

 

“No, but you are under our protection.  He was just doing his job.”  Kirishima would need to double check on that once he was done there.  “Did he make a pass at you?”

 

She wanted to lie but felt he would know better of it.  “He just told me he likes me.  That’s all.”

 

He nodded his head.  “Please stay here.  You’ll be driven home by one of us later.”

 

While the man was walking off she made him stop.  “There is another urge inside of me.  I was tempted.  I just didn’t want to fall into my old traps.”

 

“Why tell me this?”

 

“Maybe because I might need you to give me a hard time to prevent me to stop me from doing that to myself again.  I deserve better.  I do believe this.”  

 

He turned his head to look at her and he faced his temptation before agreeing to her terms.  He just couldn’t voice anything as he moved ahead to resume his job.

 

XXX

 

Sudou ached from earlier but he knew he needed to be here for the meeting.  He dressed handsomely for his perfect man.  His insides ached in so many directions for Asami.  The moment they met.  The moment that man spoke to him.  He fell in love.  It had been too long since he had been working for him and he hadn’t yet been bedded by him.  One day he had hoped.  

 

So as that secretary of his led the man from the elevator to the office, his heart continued to dance.  Inside he was smiling as hope continued to spring eternal that today will be the day.  Today will also be the day he’ll forget about that pretty little thing he was on a date that one night.  Sudou had to dream.  He had to dream.

 

But as he stepped through the door and that pretty little thing was leaving those lips he had often dreamt of, Sudou had to fight hard to school his features.  He even stepped forward to impress his dream man by introducing himself to the pretty boy.  

 

“Good Afternoon.  My name is Sudou Shuu.  I am the manager of Dracaena.”  Sudou’s smile felt so plastic right now.  “And you are?”

 

The blonde smiled back.  "My name is Arata."  He shook his hand.  "It is nice to meet you.


	8. Call me Arata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sudou coming into Sion and running into Akihito, Aki took the initiative in introducing himself as, 'Arata.'

After Sudou left the building and Akihito finally came back carrying a tray of food for him, Asami had to know why he lied about his name.  “Why did you lie?”

 

“He reeked of Sakazaki in spite of him showering.”  He curled his nose up in distaste.  “I’m unsure of how many secrets that man is privy to, but Sudou is sleeping with him.”  Akihito wanted to throw up.  “Want to know a couple of kickers?”

 

Asami actually lost his appetite with having a traitor in his midst.  “Tell me.”

 

“Sakazaki managed to turn him into one of us.”  He moved his knee up to his chin.  “That’s not the worst of it either.  The man is pregnant.  This means that Sakazaki is in heat.  He will still need me to really breed.”

 

"Like hell that will happen."  Asami pushed his tray away slightly.  "So for now on, I'll be calling you Arata in public.  It won't keep them away for long."  His eyes roved over that slim body.  "You do stand out."

 

“As if you don’t yourself.  Sudou has the literal hots for you.”  

 

He smirked.  “I would never dirty myself with the likes of him.  I’ve been looking for someone exactly like you for a long time.”

 

Placing his legs together Akihito pretended he was swimming.  “Because all boys dream of having their very own merman.”  

 

Grabbing those legs, Asami brought him on his lap.  “No, but I did the second I heard this voice.”

 

“Awe!  So sweet.”  He mocked as the man squeezed his ass.  “Mmm…. Maybe you should tell Suoh and Kirishima about this.”

 

"I will."  Unzipping those pants Asami sprung lose a very willing prize.  "I just need dessert first."

 

XXX

 

"You went into Sion.  Any news?"

 

He fucking hated this kid.  Sudou wished to aim his gun at the fucking whore who smelled of nothing of Sakazaki.  “Do you ever take a bath after getting fucked to death?”

 

Sorano’s smile was cruel.  “I get it that you hate me.  That’s fine.  I get it that you are in love with Asami and that is just so….  Fucking pathetic.”  He chuckled.  “I can also tell another untold secret.”

 

Sudou picked up his cell to text Sakazaki to get his brat from the club.  “And that is?”

 

The smile was so cruel as the man came forward to stab the desk with a knife.  “That you also have feelings for our Prince.”

 

It was Sudou’s turn to laugh as he glanced at the incoming text.  **‘He’s there?  I didn’t tell him to do that.’**   He returned the message while he spoke.  “We have both been in a working relationship for a long time now.  We just use one another kid.”

 

Sorano frowned.  “I love him and I love doing things for him.”

 

“Good for you kid.  I’m glad you have that.  What about your parents?”  Sudou could see that he struck a nerve.  “Oh, you have shitty parents.”  He glanced at his phone again to almost smile at Sakazaki’s message.  Why did he almost react?  **‘You know you are pretty attractive too when you are all aghast.  Your eyes get so large that your lips turn pinker.  I enjoy getting you riled up.'**

 

“Why are you ignoring me?”  Asked a very perturbed Sorano.

 

Sakazaki actually took the opportunity to walk in at that moment.  "Because he was busy with me.  The father of his future baby."  Coming over to Sudou he gave him a kiss on the lips.  "Your lips do get pinker when you get upset.  You don't need to enhance them at all."

 

Sudou felt an unnatural heat at those words as he watched the man wander over to Sorano to whisper to the teenager.  Somehow it felt like him watching Asami with that Arata all over again.  They were so loving.  "If you both wish to act like this, please do it elsewhere.  Remember that it is Asami's club.  Also about Asami's lover, I have news for you Sakazaki."  

 

“Yes?”  Sakazaki was more expectant right now as he waited for the results of the man.

 

“I met him face to face.  While he is certainly attractive and out of the norm for Asami, his name is Arata.  Not the Akihito you are looking for.”  Sudou frowned as he brought out some work from his desk.  “Sorry.”

 

“Sorano, go back to my club.  I’ll be there soon.”  Sakazaki ordered as he went to the pouting blonde.  “You are jealous.  Not only of this mystery blonde but of Sorano.”  His fingers brushed against that skin until he made sure to tilt that face so he can have Sudou’s full attention.  “You are never satisfied unless you are number one.”

 

That had to be it.  There was no way he held no deeper feelings to this man before him.  “Exactly.”

 

Those unwavering eyes told him otherwise.  "Hmm."  The Prince loved toying with something so cute.  "I need to bring you with me to my kingdom.  Well, the one I took over.  You'll adore it."

 

Sudou blinked at the thought of that.  “I’ll still be looked at like a consort.”

 

“True, but at least you won’t be harmed.  My father will never harm someone who is holding my child.”  

 

“Very tempting and we should speak of this later.  Now you have to leave or else Asami might already know that you are here.”  Sudou stood up before him.  

 

Fear was more of first nature to Sudou than bravery.  Sakazaki brought him in for a kiss before releasing him.  “You are correct there.  I just needed to take my little lover away.”

 

“Do so or else I will actually kill him.”  

 

He knew that Sudou could do well enough for that.  Sakazaki held no doubt for that.  "Well, I will be taking him away on a little trip."  There are those pink lips again.  "So jealous."  He chortled at how disturbed he was.  "Do you believe that you'll be the only one?  Seriously Sudou."  At the pout, it was confirmed.  "I wouldn't want you to fuck everyone in the whole of Japan to get what I wanted.  That's his job.  He uses my pheromones to entice and hypnotize others."  He grabbed the blonde again.  "I don't want that with you.  I want you to spread your legs out for me."

 

It didn’t help assure him as Sudou pushed him away.  “Fuck off.  The moment Asami changes his mind and wants me instead.”  He placed his shoulders back proudly.  “You are nothing but a memory.”

 

“Tell that to the bastard you will be carrying then.”  

 

XXX

 

Suoh almost laughed.  Almost did a lot of things until Kristen thankfully did it for him.  “Thanks.”  

 

She glanced at him confused.  “For what?”

 

“You did what I most wanted to do but couldn’t.”

 

Honestly, this big man was too adorable.  It made her smile.  "I'm glad I could help you Suoh."

 

The woman was actually a decent person.  He had come to like her since they had visited that store and found her to be pretty trustworthy.  “You can call me Kazumi when we aren’t around Asami.”

 

It was perhaps the best way to confirm to know how this man felt about her.  She felt warm about it.  “Please call me Kristen.”  She thought about something as looked around.  “How long have you been with Alistair?”

 

“Five years now.  Best relationship ever.”  Kazumi spotted her thinking it.  “Yes I do wish to marry him, but with him being a doctor it might ruin things for him.”

 

"So?  Ask anyway.  He might love it and you never know."  Kristen shrugged.  "I know I'm not an expert at this sort of thing but some would love to be asked."

 

“Perhaps.  Would you?”

 

“If the right guy asked me, yes.”  Came her honest reply.  She doubted that it would happen for her though.  Her, Mr. Right is possibly in a different country or gay.  

 

XXX

 

Off on an errand, Kirishima felt his senses going off as he left to head to the hotel that one lazy important person was at.  He had a feeling he was being followed but didn’t know by whom just yet.  So even as he went to the hotel to go to the room to speak to the lazy person, he left with the files that Asami requested as well.

 

His feet continued to click gently down the hallway till he paused slightly as he caught a scent.  Adjusting his glasses he pinpointed it to a slight frame of a male as he walked towards him.  The hat covering his features.  The attractiveness of that body frame.  Kirishima smelt it from the man before he decided to react to it.

 

“What is your name?”

 

The man turned slightly to him.  “Sorano.  Why?”

 

The peek of blonde hair was showing.  “I prefer having sex in my own place.  Hotel rooms are such dirty places to do such things.  Thousands of people having sex on that bedding.”

 

“They clean it though.”

 

“Not well enough to my liking.”  Kirishima countered quickly.  “Are you here for an affair?”

 

Sorano smirked at him.  “I am actually.  “What about your car?  Have you ever had car sex?”

 

That's barbaric.  Still, he was willing to play this game.  "Never had car sex before."

 

“If you are parked underground than we can have some fun.”  

 

Coming closer to the man he bent down in a show of wanting to kiss him.  "I can't right now.  My boss is very tight with deadlines so I must be off."  He pretended that Sorano was a woman.  A beautiful woman like Kristen.  His groin almost came to life with the thought of her.  His lips brushed against the obviously well-used lips of this man.  "I hope to see you one day though.  I have a very busy schedule so it will be hard to meet you."  To push his point while Sorano panted against him, Kirishima licked those lips as a hand grasped him.  "What?"

 

“Fuck, that’s hot.”  He breathed out.  “Do that again.”  He begged.

 

“I can’t.”  His eyes remained on him.  “I must depart.”  Kirishima pulled away.  “When next we meet then perhaps we shall take it to that level.  That is to say if something doesn’t prevent me.”  

 

Sorano panted while he felt his own cock leaking in his own pants.  Still heavy with Sakazaki’s pheromones deep inside of him, he had never felt such heat from someone so stale before.  “I need to fuck someone now.”  

 

XXX

 

Back at Sion and on the elevator, Kirishima looked at Kristen as she smiled at him after she dashed in at the last minute.  His eyes went slowly down her form taking in each measurement before slamming his hand against the emergency button to stop the elevator.  At her protests, he placed her against the wall where he lifted her up for a deep hungry kiss.

 

In his office, Asami was alerted to what Kirishima was doing.  Chuckling he told them to cut the feeds on that elevator to give the man some privacy.  "Well kitten, Kirishima is finally showing Ms. Sloan how he feels."

 

“Really?”  He asked excitedly from the couch as he paused his game.  “How?”

 

“Sex.”

 

Akihito sniffed the air.  “That is not the way to win her heart.”  Pressing resume on his game he began to hit the buttons harder.  “You didn’t win my heart that way after all.”

 

Meanwhile, in the elevator, Kristen pushed him away.  "What the hell?!"  Breathing hard and unaware of how the talented man unbuttoned her blouse, she hit him.  "You hate me."

 

"I don't actually,"  Kirishima admitted as he knew he was showing below the waist.  "I just pretended to hate you."

 

She decided to gloss over that for the time being.  "Then why now?  You aren't the type to do this at your place of business."

 

“That’s the truth.”

 

"Then why?"

 

He explained it to her.  Told her all that was on his mind.  “I didn’t feel anything when I smelled him, but I knew he was there to try to pry me into doing that with him.  So I had to goad him.”

 

Her voice was so dead while she spoke.  “So you pretended that he was me in order to turn him on?”

 

“Affirmative.”

 

Kristen stared at him as she began to formulate that.  “Why did you want me to hate you so much?”

 

She sounded hurt.  “My job is so demanding here that it takes my personal time.  It would be unfair of me to begin anything with anyone.  I know that Suoh is with someone, but at least he has the luxury of at least having his down time.  With me, I am usually up doing something.”  Kirishima studied her actually enjoying that lace bra that was still exposed.  “I have been very attracted to you for quite some time.”

 

"I can see that."  She pointed to his erection before shaking her head.  "I was once very attracted to you too but you became this dick to me.  You are my ideal, but honestly, it is hard to be around you half the time now."

 

“Once?  Not now?”

 

“Yeah.”  It was hard to admit given the fact she just had an amazing kiss, but something remained.  It was hard to forget how the man treated her.  “I can’t be with someone like yourself after all that you’ve said to me.  Maybe you should find that hormone based blonde.”

 

Kirishima scoffed.  “I don’t do men.”

 

She knew that.  “It is hard for me to be with someone who said very harsh things to me.”

 

“I deeply apologize for all of that.  I know that I’ve done wrong by you.”  He glanced down and snorted.  “If it makes you happy, I will be sporting a case of blue balls now.”

 

She couldn’t laugh at that as she stepped forward to at least kiss him on the cheek.  “We can start off again and see where it goes.”  Kristen gave him a hopeful look.  “As for your private area, I can watch as you play with yourself.  That’s the least I could do.”

 

“You just want to see a show.”

 

The man made a joke.  It was such a pleasant thing to see.  “Well, this bra is showing you a lot of me already.”  She glanced down at herself.  “By the way, nice work on unbuttoning this without damaging my blouse.”

 

He chuckled at the praise as he took the woman in his arms to hold her.  “You are one incredibly beautiful woman.  I wanted you when I first met you.”

 

Pulling back she took his hand to place it on her breast.  “Just for motivation.”

 

“Just that?”  He leaned closer.  “Call me Kei.”

 

“Kei.”  Her hand reached down to feel that he was indeed endowed.  “For your fantasies later, Kei.”

 

This was more cute than seductive.  Kei leaned back down.  He wanted to capture those lips, but she pulled back.  “I will work myself into your heart then.”

 

She moved towards the button just to have him press her against the wall.  No protests.  Kristen closed her eyes at how his breath danced against her skin.  “Do that.”  She whispered her order.

 

XXX

 

Sorano stayed at that expensive hotel huddled up.  The brush of those lips against him haunted him so.  Sakazaki had done it so often to him and yet he had never felt this craziness inside him.  The door opened up and he instantly forgot that his Prince had the other key.  He felt bad for his lack of respect.

 

“You haven’t answered my calls.”

 

His Prince was angry at him.  Sorano is humiliated.  “I failed you.”

 

The man was surprised as he wondered how he failed him.  “Tell me.”

 

“Asami’s secretary was here.  He didn’t react to me like all do.  He instead made me react to him.”  He teared up.  “I am so tempted into going to him to beg for his love.”

 

That was curious.  “Explain to me about everything.”

 

“You won’t bring me on your trip.”  Sorano failed his love.  

 

“I still will.  I just know that Kirishima has his own special talents.”  Sakazaki drew nearer to the boy.  “Now tell me everything.”

 

As the young human did so Sakazaki could spot the change in him.  It almost angered him in how quickly his Sorano wanted to become loyal to another.  The trip needed to change him back.

 

XXX

 

Still, Asami had this all planned differently as there came someone entering that hotel room a couple hours after Sakazaki left and Kirishima stepped inside of it.  The boy was surprised to see him there and the man was pleased by that as he viewed his surroundings to know he lived there.

 

“Sakazaki is your benefactor.”  This was a fact as Kirishima planted his feet firmly at the foot of the bed.  

 

Sorano blinked up at the man as his earlier love of Sakazaki seemed to disappear for the moment.  "You're back."  The phone rang and he knew he needed to answer it.  "My Prince."  His hand immediately went to his notebook where he began to write.  "Yes, I understand."  

 

Kirishima could see that he was unzipping his pants and he rolled his eyes.  The note was presented to him in very sloppy writing.  **‘He wants me to rub myself.  Sorry.’**   The expression on the boy's face showed it as he began to do so.  So to keep himself occupied he looked out the window.

 

“My Prince.  I can’t wait to have you inside of me.”  Sorano murmured.

 

Now used to hearing crazy things being in the front seat with Suoh, Kirishima knew to occupy his mind.  He could still hear the breathing become heavier.

 

“Oh, I love you.  I wish I can marry you.”  

 

Actually, that was pretty laughable.  Kirishima then thought about Kristen and those lips of hers once more.  She tasted like strawberries.  He even asked her and she told him that's what she ate for lunch.  He almost smiled at the thought of licking more of the inside of her mouth.  

 

“I’m truly sorry.”  Sorano was now speaking to him.

 

Turning to him Kirishima avoided eye contact as the man cleaned himself off down there.  “You tried to rape someone close to me.”

 

There was such shame on him, but was it true?  Kirishima approached as not cared about much except his own mission as he checked for any weapons on the man’s body.  It seemed to arouse him again.  He grabbed his shaft hard and Sorano squeaked.

 

His face close to that younger one, Kirishima whispered.  “That woman or any other woman is not to be trifled with in that manner.”  He needed to be careful.  “If you do this again I will rip this off.  Would you like that?”

 

So hard to answer when Sorano enjoyed Kirishima’s touch so much.  He had it worse sometimes with his Prince.  He started to leak again.  “I won’t with her again.  It is hard to say no to him.”

 

Kirishima ignored the juices that flowed on his hand as he stared hard into those eyes.  “Will he kill you?”

 

“He might, but I do believe he cares for me.  I have done so much for him.”

 

“Like fuck others for his benefit.  I am aware of that.”  He squeezed harder but it enticed Sorano more.  “You enjoy the possibility of death that way?”

 

“My Prince removes those if he sees it.  He wants my safety and I want his.”  Sorano moaned in content.  “I will do so much for him like I will do for you now.  I am aware that you are straight, but I still will.”

 

Releasing him Kirishima placed his other hand on the side of his head.  "Excellent for you to be educated in that way.  Now understand this one other important element."  

 

This was such a great fuck tease for him having this gorgeous man close to him.  “Tell me.”

 

“If we ever see you spying on one of our properties again.”  Kirishima paused as he let the man finished his moaning.  “We won’t hesitate in killing you.”  

 

Sorano seemed to sober at that.  “You spotted me.”  He was surprised.

 

“We see everything.”  Kirishima moved off the bed.  “Also, since I believe you are mentally screwed up by Sakazaki, I think there is some hope for you.”  His eyes remained on that face.  “Stay safe while you are with him.”

 

His eyes slightly fluctuated at that finding it strange for the concern.  He guessed it was nice for him to say all that to him.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be too hard on Sorano. We have plans for the boy. Also, pay attention to the chapter count. There is a reason for it.


	9. When the Dolphins Remember

Asami could see that his kitten was missing the ocean.  They were on the roof of the building of where he lived and there was Akihito gazing out in that direction.  Asami moved beside him as the audible sigh escaped Akihito.  He could see the tears in those eyes.

 

“You miss the sea.”  Such a blaring obvious statement of his.

 

He sniffed.  “I do, but mostly I just miss my parents.”  Akihito wiped the tears from him.  “Tonight is the night they took them from me.”  He pointed out towards the sea and there was something aglow.  “They shouldn’t try to honor my parents.  They’ll end up dead, but they still do.”

 

“Your kind?”

 

Akihito shook his head.  “The dolphins.  My parents loved them and protected them so in return they honor them.”  He turned around to face him.  “They are the only creatures who have tried to stay by me.  I told them it is best to think of their numbers.”

 

His attention went out again making him swear he could see a strong churn in that water at that spot.  “Where did Sakazaki originally reside from?”

 

“The coldest deepest darkest part of the ocean.”

 

“Figures.”  Asami went to grab some special binoculars before returning.  As he looked out there he was astounded by the spectacle he was witnessing.  “This explains the mysterious dolphin attacks.”

 

It was depressing knowing what the man was observing.  “My family believed in preserving it.  Them and other species.”

 

“And what about humans?”  Asami felt very curious there.

 

He knew that would come about.  “Shipwrecks mostly.  It was required to wait it out.  The rule was never to pounce on a living being if there is a chance for survival.”  Akihito moved away from the edge.  “That night when you were on the boat.  What happened onboard?”

 

This will likely be a two-way type of thing.  "That was a setup.  At first, it wasn't shown to be, but as time drew onboard the other people were becoming untethered.  That's when the setup showed itself.  We didn't foresee the boat hitting something."

 

“That’s because Sakazaki had it setup to be like that.  I heard him mentioning that.”  Akihito glanced to his feet.  “I didn’t know about his dry land dealings at all.  Wish I did now.”

 

Going to him he placed his hand under his chin.  “And if you did?”

 

“I’d try to warn you.”

 

XXX

 

Sakazaki sighed heavily as he glanced at his little lover.  He had become a bit wayward just from his meeting with Kirishima.  Even after they landed here for their little trip, the boy just couldn't stop staring out the window as if expecting someone.  

 

“Sorano come here.”  

 

The young lover came to attention and walked over to him.  “Yes, my Prince.”

 

“Lay down so we can begin.”  He ordered.  

 

The boy finally smiled at him as he laid naked in front of him.  He was happy to please his love.

 

XXX

 

Hearing the knock at his door Kirishima answered it to find Kristen standing there.  “What’s going on?”

 

She growled as she stepped inside.  "Fucking red tape bullshit.  Yeah, I know my mouth needs to be tamed but guess who is all at a resort for some meetings?"  She said in one quick breath as she gave him the file.

 

Reviewing the file and then the picture showing Sakazaki with Sorano, Kirishima leaned down to kiss her.  "You do belong with us."

 

“So is this creep going to release the magical wang on these powerful people to grant him magical wishes?”  Kristen wondered in one sarcastic breath.

 

He actually chuckled at her wit.  “You could say that and Asami might find what you say amusing later on.”  He pointed to his dinner he hadn’t eaten yet.  “Be my guest.”

 

Turning her head to a good looking meal, Kristen was far too tempted but decided to just put it away instead for his later consumption.  

 

XXX

 

“Is this his methods?”  Asami asked Akihito.  “Do you have any clue if he did this with your….”

 

"NO!!!!"  Standing up Akihito curled his hands into fists.  "If you ever besmirch my parents' name again."  His teeth elongated into something he hadn't done in years.

 

Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh all rose their eyebrows up at that impressive display in front of them.  They were incredibly fascinated by its raw beauty and magnetism.  Asami could see that Akihito was feeling some pains from doing that showing how the merman isn’t accustomed to this anymore.  

 

Coming closer to calm him, Asami was glad he let his teeth appear more normal.  "I apologize for that.  You must understand that I don't understand everything about your culture."

 

“I do and when the King and Prince came it was due to the fact they were the only ones who had a single son.  They came to us and approached with kindness.  My parents were taken in.  I was not.”  Akihito huffed out a deep breath.  “When it was the night of me to be engaged to Sakazaki I was made to kiss him.  I knew it from the moment we kissed that I was right in my instincts.  He wasn’t to be trusted.”

 

"Excellent instincts,"  Suoh said.  "He is as slippery as an eel."  Suddenly he felt like he offended the male.  "Did I offend you?"

 

Akihito guffawed at that.  “Actually you are correct in that analogy.  He is.”  He felt curious as he viewed Kirishima.  The man was immune to the effects of the pheromone.  “May I test you?  You are immune to it when you came across that blonde.  I just need to simply touch you.”

 

Kirishima denied him this opportunity.  “I’m simply trained never to give in to no such desires like those.  Plus, he is a male and I’m not interested in that.  That is why I wasn’t interested.”

 

He grinned.  “Plus, you like someone of a beautiful female stature.”

 

That was a fact.  “Will we be heading there, Sir?”  He asked of Asami.

 

"We will, but Akihito remains here,"  Asami answered as he stepped closer to his kitten.  

 

Suoh stepped outside to begin his security detail for Akihito while Kirishima began other preparations.  As for Akihito and Asami, they were saying their goodbyes for now.

 

XXX

 

Staring out his window Sudou knew he wasn’t concentrating on anything out there.  When did his mind become a blank?  Ever since Sakazaki informed him that he was going on a trip with that whore, his mind had been in a jealous fit.  His hand brushed down his stomach thinking of the unborn fetus inside of him.  He wished he could get drunk.  He wished that Asami could also be in love with him so he could forget about that awful Sakazaki.

 

His phone rang and he glanced at it.  He grunted before answering.  “Shouldn’t you be with your lover?”  His tone showing how betrayed he felt.

 

 _“So jealous.”_   Sakazaki teased.  _“Sorano is busy doing something for me.  Right now I want to speak to you.”_

 

He hit his foot against the wall.  “I should be there instead of him.”

 

The teasing tone was completely gone as the man growled.  _“Don’t think so.  The only person you are getting on your back for is me.  Not for twenty other people.”_

 

“As pleased as I am to hear that, I doubt you fucking care one iota about me.  I’m just a concubine to you.  You refer this as a bastard inside of me.  That shows the seriousness of me.”  Sudou hovered his finger over the End button. 

 

 _"Primadonna."_ The man had the nerve to scoff at him.  _“You are mines only.”_

 

“That is until someone wises up and wants me.”  Hitting the ‘End’ button, Sudou went through the trouble of placing the man on block.   Once he was done he breathed a sigh of relief.  “I’ll just face that price later.”

 

To hear that annoying operator on the other end chime off how his phone can’t go through, Sakazaki chortled out for a long time.  His stupid bratty concubine will learn not to mess with him.  

 

As for Sorano, he rose up on shaky legs as the last of the men fell away in their happy delight.  Snatching the contract away he filed them away as he scanned all the men to whom he was all with.  He turned to walk away as hours upon hours of an orgy was done.  

 

So as he walked away and went to the door with all the contracts in hand Sorano wasn’t expecting to see Kirishima opening the door before him.  “What the?”

 

Grabbing the contracts, Kirishima studied them as he didn’t pay the naked man any mind.  “There is a hole in this contract.”

 

“And that is?”

 

How cute?  The man was being feisty with him now.  "In this contract, it states that if they are all under the state of duress that any contract they signed is null and void."  Kirishima pointed to the clause for him to see.

 

Stepping in to help out, Suoh had to leave.  The smell from the man was far too strong that all he wanted was to have sex.  How his friend could take this was beyond his understanding?  

 

Sorano’s forehead wrinkled as he looked that clause over.  “I don’t understand.”

 

It is true that the men could say they weren’t under duress when they had intercourse with Sorano, but that was up to them.  Kirishima shook his head.  “He has tricked you into using your own body.”

 

“My Prince loves me.”

 

“Sakazaki loves no one but himself.”

 

XXX

 

Asami opened the room up to find that Sakazaki cleared out of there already.  The man knew he was on his way.  “Locate him.”  He ordered his men as Suoh came up to his side.  

 

“He might have gone to the sea.”

 

“True.”  The man didn’t seem to have packed.  Sorano obviously did.  “The kid was used.”  He turned his attention back to Suoh.  “You say that Kirishima is immune to the effects.”

 

XXX

 

Gaping down at the downed man Sorano slowly glanced up at the Prince.  He wished to voice his concern.  Wanted to know if his Prince was about to kill him.  He was surprised when his Prince picked up Kirishima to place over his shoulder.  

 

"Come with me,"  Sakazaki ordered as he walked in the opposite direction of their room.  

 

Sorano did and remained quiet as they went towards a suite.  A suite where his Prince jimmied opened.  He followed inside and locked the door behind him.  “Will you harm him?”

 

"No, but I'm curious if he is immune."  Undressing the man Sakazaki let out a long whistle.  "Well, now he is a big one down there."  He looked to Sorano.  "Take a shower and come out."

 

Nodding his head Sorano did as he was told while still remaining nervous.  While he loved his Prince, he held feelings also for Kirishima.  He knew it was feelings of attraction.  An attraction to a man who will never return his own emotions.  So after he showered and he came out ready for his next order, Sakazaki smirked.

 

"I knew that Asami was immune to me but I didn't think that Kirishima would be as well."  It almost held such a sickly delight for him.  "You like him and so I'll allow you your fun Sorano."  He held out his hand.  "Come here.  I have already given him the aphrodisiac."

 

He won’t say no to his Prince and he won’t say no to this opportunity as he came over to the bed.  Kirishima is certainly handsome.  More so than his own Prince.  Sorano smiled as he first licked him.  “I love you, my Prince.”

 

Sakazaki smirked as he left the room to give his lover privacy.  He took Sorano's phone to contact Sudou.  At the annoyed sounding voice, the man smiled.  "You are heading to my kingdom tomorrow.  No need to pack.  You are meeting my father.  If everything goes right perhaps I'll be marrying you instead."  He hung up knowing he satisfied Sudou's lustful appetite.  His eyes went to the sea where he could spot one of Asami's guards.  He licked his lips.

 

In the room, Sorano felt Kirishima stir below him and knew he was wise to tie him down.  “He gave you an aphrodisiac and ordered me to do this.”  He continued to move on top of him.  “I can’t deny how great you feel inside of me.  Don’t worry, I showered those other men out of me.”

 

He glared at him.  “You are tainted and I get no satisfaction out of this.”

 

“Just think of me or think of the one you desire.”  Sorano felt hurt by saying the second half.

 

“I will never drag her into this.”  He smiled at him.  “I bet you didn’t take my phone away from me.”

 

Stopping, Sorano thought about it.  “No, he didn’t.”  

 

Eyebrow raised, Kirishima relaxed.  “Five, four, three, two, one.”

 

The door opened up and Suoh stepped in with a few of the guards along with Asami with their guns aimed at the young man.  Coming closer to Sorano and taking him off his friend, Suoh deposited him in the nearest chair.  As for Asami, he undid the ropes as he felt like teasing him.

 

“We could have waited.”

 

“No thanks.”  Grabbing for his clothes Kirishima put them on wishing he did have some privacy to release this drug out of him.  “Sakazaki left.”

 

Suoh began making calls to all of his men receiving answers from all but one.  “Jin isn’t responding.”

 

XXX

 

It was so late coming back.  Jin's body was found on the beach and they knew it was the work of Sakazaki.  Sorano slipped away, but knowing that he couldn't get far they just let it be for now.  So as Asami slipped back into the penthouse to find Akihito waiting for him, he approached him as if was the sunshine.  

 

For once it was good to be home.

 

Kirishima hesitated near her doorway before he decided to move away.  He heard her voice and he turned to her as she was dressed in a robe.  He smiled at her as it felt nice to erase the stoic air from him.  His shoulders finally relaxed at just the sight of her.  “I just needed to see you.”

 

It was obvious it wasn’t easy where he was coming from.  “Why?”  She wanted to help if she could.

 

“Because that’s what love is.  I am right in that.”

 

Such a bombshell and she watched as the man walked away towards the elevator and inside of it.  She ran to it and caught it just as it was about to close.  “What?”  She didn’t need an answer as she stopped the elevator just to capture those lips.  

 

He hoped it wasn’t terribly uncomfortable for her as he placed her on the guardrail to separate her robe to reveal nothing underneath.  “This is normal working hours for me.”

 

She laughed.  “That’s fine.  Just do things like this and all should be fine.”  It was exciting and actually romantic.  “Just never forget to talk to me.”

 

Akihito could sense it as he viewed the sleeping form of Asami.  The man was worried about something.  He was too.  Sakazaki is in heat and he got Sudou pregnant after turning him into a merman.  That means he’ll bring him down to the kingdom.  What will happen once that man goes down there?  He knew that Asami didn’t care for Sudou, but Akihito knew of the deeper things as he studied the sleeping man.  He also knew of his own lover’s anatomy as well.  

 

Is he willing to change him when the time comes?

 

XXX

 

He was dragged out of his place and brought out to the ocean.  Sudou had already yelled at him.  “You said tomorrow.”

 

"Today is tomorrow,"  Sakazaki informed him as he pulled him out towards the water.  "You aren't willing to meet my father?"

 

He was unsure until the man pulled him in for a kiss.  Sudou felt the flipping in his stomach and then the water going more around them.  The bastard pushed them deeper in.  The man's hands started to feel around Sudou's body and he began to give in.  "I'm willing."

 

“Good.”  Sakazaki brought them underneath the water as his smile seemed more menacing.  “Can’t wait to fuck you on that bed.”

 

“My clothes?”

 

"Don't worry about that."  He assured him as he undressed his concubine more.  Sakazaki did love how Sudou looks naked.  One day he'll have all this with Akihito.  "So sexy."  

 

His heartbeat began to pound as Sudou stared into those eyes.  “And if he hates me?”

 

“Such doubt.”  He teased as he enjoyed now holding the blonde.  “My father will love you.”

 

Nodding his head he decided to make a move in kissing the man he once thought was disgusting.  As that tongue swirled against his own tongue Sudou felt himself grow with want.  "Then I'll descend with you."

 

Sakazaki sniggered against that ear.  “Oh Sudou, you already have.”

 


	10. To Become One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used, in the beginning, is The Bee Gee's Stayin' Alive. 
> 
> Also, my boyfriend provided the spoiler ahead of time. Bad boy. He has punished and placed in the proper room. ;)

Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,

I’m a woman’s man:  No time to talk.

Music loud and women warm, I’ve been kicked around

Since I was born.

And now it’s all right.  It’s OK.

And you may look the other way.

We may try to understand

The New York Times’ effect on man.

 

Asami slowly sat up in his bed at the sound of music in his penthouse.  His eyes went to the empty side of his bed in inquiry as he wondered what his kitten was up to.  So very slowly he pulled the covers away from him before swinging his feet to the ground.  

 

Whether you’re a brother or whether you’re a mother,

You’re stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive.

Feel the city breakin’ and everybody shakin’,

And we’re stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive.

Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin’ alive.

 

Stepping out of his bedroom and walking out to where the living room was, Asami could see his kitten dancing in wonderful tune to the music.  His ass shaking better than any he had seen in a club as he set the table.  

 

Well now, I get low and I get high,

And if I can’t get either, I really try.

Got the wings of heaven on my shoes.

I’m a dancin’ man and I just can’t lose.

You know it’s all right.  It’s OK.

I’ll live to see another day.

We can try to understand.

The New York Times’ effect on man.

 

“Whether you’re a brother or whether you’re a mother, you’re staying alive!”  That’s when Akihito struck the classic John Travolta pose before he finally turned to Asami.  “Oh!  How long have you been standing there?”

 

Arms crossed, Asami smirked.  “Long enough to enjoy every detail.”  

 

“Hehehehe.”  Laughing like an elf, Akihito came up to him after he shut the stereo off.  “Sorry for waking you.  I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast.”

 

“You cooked?”  Will he have food poisoning from a being that never cooked before?  

 

Seeing such a skeptical expression, Akihito hit him.  "I followed directions so I won't kill you.  If it tastes like ass."  He moved away from him.  "Something you should know very well how it tastes.  Then we'll eat something else."

 

Asami couldn’t shut his kitten down on attempting something for him.  “I’ll try it to see.”  Moving to the table and sitting down he thought it looked decent.  “Nice touch in telling me about my skills of how I know what ass tastes like.”

 

Pulling down his underwear to show his ass, Akihito stuck his tongue out.  “I won’t argue about your skills.  I don’t mind them actually.”

 

"Hmm.  Then may I after breakfast?"

 

Blushing as he sat down Akihito nodded his head as he picked up his chopsticks.  “Sure.”

 

XXX

 

It was such a long swim that when Sudou was about to ask about when they were about to arrive he was stunned by the scene.  It really did appear like what they drew in magazines and such but more so.  His jaw was about to drop till Sakazaki pulled him along making him wake up.  He had to pull himself together if he was to meet an actual King.  

 

“Our Prince has returned.”  Many began to announce as they started to bow to Sakazaki.  

 

Sudou heard whispers upon his own wake as he was pulled along.  He could hear them saying that he wasn’t the lost royal bride.  Something that was a stiff reminder of what he truly was.  

 

“Where is my father?”  He asked someone that appeared to be a guard.

 

“Prince Sakazaki, King Loras is in the Throne room.  He’ll be pleased with your arrival.”  The man said as he stayed in a half bow.

 

“Excellent.”  Sakazaki smiled at Sudou.  “Come with me.”

 

Sudou stayed silent as he was pulled along.  How did a kingdom stay hidden from their own eyes?  And a magnificent one at that.  His eyes went everywhere until he knew he had to keep them remained forward as Sakazaki went through a double door after it was opened by a couple of guards.

 

"Hang back a little till I introduce you,"  Sakazaki whispered before he went forward to greet his father.  "Father, I have returned.  Sadly for a brief time."

 

King Loras had much longer hair than of Sakazaki as it flowed out like a god.  Sudou thought the King was just a step below in his beauty of Asami himself.  Sakazaki was fine himself, but it seemed that King Loras was in the league like Asami:  Gorgeous.

 

The King scoffed as he almost stamped down with his staff.  "Your bride-to-be is proving himself to be quite skillful in hiding."  The male took a deep breath in.  "That shows how intelligent he is."  

 

“True.  I just know that we will catch him.  It is a matter of time.”

 

He loved his son’s confidence.  “Yes, but you will come in heat again.  You need him very soon and not just a sweet concubine.”  Soon King Loras spotted Sudou.  “Like that one for example.  Who is that, Son?”

 

Sakazaki smiled as he extended his hand out.  “Father, this is Sudou Shuu.  Admittedly he was once a human, but now he is ripe with my offspring.”

 

As the King could take a closer look at Sudou as he came for a closer inspection, the Merman then brought his hand out for him.  "Come to me, my Beauty."  As Sudou did so, Loras beamed at the man.  "Do you love my son?"

 

“No, we have mostly been just business contacts.  We took it to this level recently.”  Sudou needed to respond in his best way to the King.  This Merman’s eyes were very beautiful.  Very green.  

 

“Hmm.”  

 

Sakazaki’s eyes twitched at how his father began to touch Sudou.  “Father?”

 

Sudou’s eyes glanced around the room unaware of how both males were reacting.  As he did he spotted a painting that wasn’t showing the King or even Sakazaki in it.  “Your Majesty, who are they in that painting?”

 

Turning his head towards the painting Loras looked back to him.  “That is the former King and Queen of this Kingdom.  The Takaba’s.  The one that is with them is Akihito.  He is Sakazaki’s fiancé.”

 

His hand touched the chest of the King as he turned his head to Sakazaki knowing he had to say something.  Knowing that if he didn’t, the man would harm with.  “His name isn’t Arata.  The one that is with Asami.”  Sudou’s eyes turned more saddened as he knew the result of his own outcome.  “His name is Akihito.  Your fiancé, Sakazaki.”

 

King Loras felt the human go weak in his arms.  “You have to get him back now.”

 

"A bit hard to do since Asami Ryuichi is the most powerful human up there,"  Sakazaki informed him.  "But don't worry, I'll get Akihito."  He came forward to retrieve Sudou.  "I'll bring Sudou to my room."

 

"No."  Loras adjusted the limp form in an almost loving way on his lap.  "I'll put him up in the best room available."

 

“Father.”  He objected to this.

 

“Sakazaki, you have your bride.”  He touched Sudou’s face.  “I’m taking this one as mines.”

 

This wasn’t the plan at all.  Sakazaki stared at his father as the King carried away Sudou.  “Fuck.”

 

XXX

 

He had kissed his boyfriend before he left.  Alistair always enjoyed that lingering taste on his lips better than coffee as he was pulling out of the parking garage.  He just hated parting from Kazumi to head to work.  

 

Last night, Kazumi was relentless in the bedroom.  Sex seemed to be non-stop and he loved his body aching for it.  He tingled for it now more than ached seeing that his body was used to it.  In the beginning, he couldn't take it, but now he wanted it all.  

 

His foot stomped on the brakes as his thoughts even halted away from his partner.  In front of him was that of Sorano.  The one that is known to be Sakazaki’s lover.  The one that has been caught spying even on this building.  There he was now being desperate as tears fell down his face.

 

Alistair texted Kazumi as he partially put down the window.  “What do you want?”

 

Sorano recognized this one to be the doctor.  “Commit me.  Please.”  He begged.  “I can’t take being this way anymore.”

 

He couldn’t trust this if this was a ploy or not.  So Alistair waited on Kazumi and the others while he contacted the hospital about his delay into work.  

 

XXX

 

When he woke up Sudou was laid out in an actual clamshell next to King Loras as he pampered him.  Where was Sakazaki and did he abandon him?  His eyes went up to that of those green eyes and the larger male brushed his hand down his bare chest.

 

“Where is Sakazaki?”  

 

"Elsewhere."  The answer was like he just swatted a bug.  Loras obviously didn't want to bother with questions of his own son.  "For a former human, you are quite fetching."

 

He blushed.  “Thank you.”

 

“I’ll raise your child as my own.”  His hand then placed the younger male against him.  “I wish for you to marry me.”

 

“We just met.  Why me?”  Sudou was so confused.

 

Smiling a very toothy smile, Loras placed his nose against him.  “Would you care to test our compatibility?”

 

Not understanding what he meant, Sudou answered him with a nod before he felt turned over.  

 

In his own room, Sakazaki placed his hands over his face as he heard the signs of Sudou having sex but not truly enjoying it.  Only sometimes he was, but not a lot.  He didn’t think his own father swung that way.  

 

XXX

 

 

Akihito was safely away in the other room just viewing this human.  Asami stood close near the partition where he was.  This included Kirishima while Suoh helped out his boyfriend as he examined Sorano.  Akihito looked to Kirishima for any signs if he felt anything for the younger man, but there was none.  He could feel more when it came to the older man and Kristen.  

 

Alistair was studying Sorano with every bit of kindness and patience within him.  “So why do you believe you need to be committed when I think you are sane?”  He inquired softly.

 

Sorano took a soft breath.  "Should I be so in love with a monster?  I willingly let my body be used for his benefit and I didn't mind it at all."

 

It was said with such clarity, but Alistair still held doubt.  “And when did you believe that you were doing wrong?”

 

“When I was in the middle of raping him.”  He pointed to Kirishima.  

 

“Why did you do it?”  

 

“Because my Prince wanted me to.  I’ve seen him kill before.”  

 

His eyebrow fought hard not to rise up.  "Then that isn't insanity.  That is you doing something in fear of your own life.  That isn't something to be committed for."

 

He swallowed hard.  “But I loved having him inside of me.  More than the others.”  Sorano glanced down.

 

Kazumi spoke up.  “Would you still be with Sakazaki if he was still here?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Kazumi turned his head to his boss.  “Asami-sama?”

 

This wasn't simple.  They couldn't torture this kid.  They couldn't simply turn him lose now, could they?  Asami turned his attention to Kirishima.  "This isn't something for our normal procedure."

 

He knew that.  Kirishima could see how Sorano gazed at him with a look of pure desire still.  He held no emotions like that for the teenager.  “Give him to Feilong.  I’m certain he can straighten him out.  He has been good at doing these things with people like him before.”

 

Even through the partition, Akihito sensed the many vibrations occurring from that room.  He knew he couldn’t take the chance of entering in there in case Sorano escaped and went to Sakazaki.  His head leaned against the wall.  

 

In the room, Sorano’s eyes widened.  “Will he prostitute me out?”

 

"No, but he might if you act out,"  Asami stated.  "Feilong is fair to people who are young and have lost their way.  He'll be fair to you.  He does have a strong reputation of why he leads Hong Kong.  So listen to him if he takes you in.  He will make you stronger than what Sakazaki could do for you."

 

Akihito felt that vibration for sure that made him smile warmly at his lover.  He would have to wait.  Have to wait to hold him in a more private setting.

 

“Will you accept?”  Asami questioned firmly.

 

The promise of such a thing felt so appealing and Sorano had no hope here anymore.  He nodded his head.  "If he accepts me then I would love to try my best.  There is nothing left for me here."

 

“Excellent.  I’ll be contacting him now.  Wait here.”  Turning to leave, Asami left the room just to find his kitten in his arms the moment the door left.  “Something that pleased you?”  He smiled at those arms around him.

 

"You can be a hardass with a good heart."  Akihito tilted his head up.  "Tonight if there is time, I want to head to the pool with you."

 

His eyebrow went up as he lifted Akihito in his arms.  “I’ll make time.”

 

XXX

 

Sneaking into the bedroom after his father left for his duties, Sakazaki could hear Sudou’s suffering.  Laying down by his side he shushed the smaller man when he jumped in fear.  “It’s me.  Calm down.  I’m sorry this happened.  I didn’t know he would do this to you.”  He whispered into the blonde’s ear.

 

Sudou was on his stomach as his eye could only examine Sakazaki for the truth.  “He wants to marry me.  What happened to your mother?  Did he fuck her to death?”

 

“Actually no.  It was sharks that killed her.”  Smoothing his hair, Sakazaki kissed his temple.  

 

“Get me out of here.”

 

He fell silent and closed his eyes.  “I can’t.  Now that my father has taken a liking to you and now that you have consummated, to do that means death for us both.”

 

“He’d kill his own son?”  Sudou couldn’t believe that as he finally moved to face him.  “Are you fucking with me?”

 

“No.”  

 

Pushing him away, Sudou fell into a depression.  “Just get away from me.  You got me into this.  Now that I can’t get out of it, I just want you to leave me alone.  Just go.”  

 

“Sudou.”

 

“Just go.  I wish you never fucking changed me.”  Tears fell and he was surprised to feel them with the amount of water in the ocean.  “I hate you.  Just when I was beginning to fall for you.”  He pushed him again.  “Just go.”

 

“I won’t stop.”

 

“I will.”  

 

This wasn’t one of Sudou’s little prima donna fits.  The man was truly depressed.  He knew he had to swim away to get Akihito back, but once he did he also needed to get Sudou back.  Sakazaki sighed at all his duties as he left the kingdom to head towards the human world again.

 

XXX

 

Sorano was very surprised to find Kirishima back in the room again.  “You here to kill me?”

 

“Not in the least.  I’m here to inform you that you’ll be heading to Hong Kong.  Feilong has agreed to help you.”  

 

The man was so cold.  “If you were to kill me I wouldn’t hate you for it.  You have every right to do so.”

 

“You are pathetic.  I have looked you up and Sakazaki has truly benefitted from your history and your chemistry.  You once got high scores in school but now it is wasted till you straightened up.”  Kirishima stepped forward to grab his shoulder.  “I hope for your sake that you do or else Feilong will see to your end.  We aren’t here to run a scholarship program.  We are simply here to run a business.  I didn’t enjoy what you did with me, but with what you did it helped me tell someone I love how I feel.  So here is hoping for the best for you.”  He released his shoulder to step back.  “Good luck to you.”

 

Sorano’s mouth dropped open.  “I guess it was good that it happened.”

 

"Don't press your luck.  I have made men Sopranos before by simply cutting off their manhoods before."  After adjusting his glasses, Kirishima made his departure.  

 

His placed his hand against his heart swearing that he’ll do good by that man. 

 

XXX

 

Water cascaded down the upper portion of his body as he emerged from the sea.  There was no Sorano this time to greet him.  Sakazaki turned his body around towards the ocean as his upper portion began to resume a far more normal human-like appearance.  He heard footsteps suddenly and his head turned to a gullible looking woman as she smiled at him.

 

“Oh my gosh.  Are you for real or is that a cosplay costume?”  

 

It is dark and she was about to swim in that teensy bikini.  He had to act out to her like he was in a romantic drama.  “My dear Princess.  Help me.  Please lend me that towel around your beautiful neck so I may nurse my wound.  If you do, I have riches beyond that of your imagination.”  

 

She grinned stupidly as she came closer to give him her towel.  “They thought I was foolish to come here alone.  Well ha to them.  A real merman in the flesh.  May I touch your tail?”

 

He didn't want her to, but he obliged since he felt so hungry right now from his journey.  "Please, Princess.  My tail is for your touch alone."  

 

She giggled in delight as she touched him.  As she did his fangs elongated.  She turned to speak to him but it was the last she’ll utter any words to a soul.

 

XXX

 

The pool in this building would be empty of the other residents.  His guards would be busy safeguarding them from any intruders.  So as Akihito and Asami stayed in the pool, they both smiled at how truly intimate this all was even in a pool so large.  As they did, Asami could see the glowing begin to signal Akihito’s transformation.  His hands still held his kittens and Asami wished to finally ask him.

 

“Anything you can sense about me?” 

 

Akihito glanced down to those human legs knowing how the older man won’t let it slide.  He also knew how Asami could handle this as well.  “Yes.”

 

He was afraid of something.  “Please let me know, Akihito.”

 

That voice was so soothing and just prying in its own way.  Akihito felt pulled against the man.  “You have the perfect stuff to become a Merman as well.”  Obviously a powerful one.  

 

Kissing his cheek, Asami knew he was scared.  “Afraid that I’ll eat human?”

 

Akihito nodded his head.  "Yes.  Also, you might reject me too."

 

Asami pulled him away so he can see his face.  “I will never reject you.  You are the one I’m building a life with.  I have already decided this.  We will be having children together.  Do you understand this?  If I did do that I will want Kirishima and Suoh to personal shoot me in the head.  Do you get me?”

 

“Wow!  Dramatic.”  He placed his head on that shoulder while his hand slid down that magnificent body.  “I get it.  I get it.  You love me.”  He giggled.

 

“I do.  I want to share your life with you too.  Explore even down there with you.  Because we need to kick them out of that kingdom eventually.”

 

Akihito would like that.  Sakazaki and his father had been pissing on his families kingdom for so long.  “True.”  His hand reached and started to stroke at Asami’s penis.  “It’ll take a couple of days for the transformation to occur.  Maybe less since I’m of purest blood.”

 

Kissing him Asami was ready for it.  “I’m ready.”

 

"No, you aren't.  Because I'm about to top you today."  Akihito warned him.

 

Outside the doors, Suoh could hear nothing but water splashing around and both men inside making a lot of noise.  All the guards were looking at one another wondering what type of sex life their boss and his lover had all of a sudden.  

 


	11. When you are almost the definition of screwed

His fingers danced inside of her while her head tilted back.  Kei enjoyed watching her as she tightened around him.  His groin tightened more inside his dress pants and he knew he needed to release them from their confines.  

 

“Kei, please.”  She whispered.

 

So he now had to do it.  If not, he would have to change his clothes.  “Yes, my love.”  His voice was just as strained as he finally undid himself and inserted himself inside of her.  No protection but them taking a chance in all this.  

 

Kristen wrapped her legs around him as he thrust inside of her.  Her back was against the wall and her lips against that neck now.  "What is with us and elevators?"

 

He released a laugh that felt as good as him being with her.  His lips found hers and he continued making love to her.  It was all due to his busy lifestyle and elevators constantly bringing them together.  

 

He pulled back just so he can speak.  “I swear it won’t always be an elevator.”

 

“What’s next?  A car?”  

 

He loved that smile of hers.  “Perhaps, but I prefer a bed.”

 

XXX

 

Asami had never topped before in his entire life and he would have to say it wasn't all so bad.  Not bad since it was Akihito doing it.  The man bit into him and there was no evidence of it at all this morning.  So he wondered if it happened.  He knew he had more mind-blowing sex with his kitten again.  That was for certain.  

 

“You fine?”  

 

Akihito appeared to him in such a caring way as he stepped into the shower to wrap his arms around him.  Bringing the man up Asami placed kisses all over where he could.  "Mmm.  Now I am."  He smiled softly as he moved his hand around to begin stretching him out.  

 

“You know you don’t have any protection in here.”

 

"I'll just have you take it in the face then."  

 

Shaking his head softly, Akihito whispered.  “In my mouth.  Get that straight.”

 

Loving that command, Asami inserted himself into him.  “Sexy.”

 

Eyes closed, Akihito hummed out as he felt the man slowly move in him.  It felt so great this way.  "Oh.  This feels so."  He lingered out the last word as he felt more impossibly get even harder.  "Damn good."

 

“Hmm.  Do you want it harder or the same speed?”

 

At the same speed, he will transform in the shower making for no room for them both.  "Harder.  I want to feel you.  I want to feel the future father of our children."

 

That possessed the older man as he stopped the shower from running before carrying them out of there.  He had to say that to him.  Reaching the bed and placing his kitten on top of it, Asami loved how the man knew exactly where he wanted his legs to be as his thrusts got harder.

 

His ass more up in the air as the taller man seemed to do a drop from above type of pump into him, Akihito begged for more.  He knew it was the adrenaline junkie in him.  “Don’t stop.  Fuck, don’t stop Ryu.”  Grunting and moaning he was not aware or a siren type of song he was beginning to sing until a hand clasped down on him gently.  

 

Asami glanced over to the shattered glass cups that were on the nightstands.  “You just did that.”

 

Shocked, Akihito blushed.  “Sorry.  Guess you could say you are that good.”

 

Chuckling, Asami started to go slowly.  “Clearly.”

 

Giggling himself, Akihito soon started to relax as the same feeling was happening again.  His eyes focused on his lover knowing clearly why he was now doing his song.  He had obviously found his perfect mate.

 

XXX

 

“Still no Sorano?”  Sakazaki was on edge now.  His guards will be useless to him here.  

 

The man replied.  “None.  We haven’t seen or heard from him at all.  Even the hotel has contacted us to inform us that he has checked out of the hotel.”

 

He’ll have to find himself another Sorano.  “So much for love.”  He murmured.  

 

“Sir?”

 

Sakazaki changed his tone.  “Asami has someone with him.  Someone that I must get back.  He is a part of my family and he has kidnapped him.”  He’ll have to use this route instead.  “I need him back.”

 

The guard blinked at the possibility of going against the powerful man.  “I wish to help you but we can’t just go in there to retrieve this person.  Do you have a plan to get them?”

 

Sakazaki didn’t have one at this time, but he knew there will be a function that Asami won’t stop himself from going to.

 

XXX

 

Closing his eyes against Lora's touch sent him through more of a sickening spiral.  What once started briefly as attraction has now ended up as horror had Sudou wishing it was Sakazaki.  While that man enjoyed to tease him and sometimes become insufferable, at least Sudou still didn't really mind being around him.  

 

The King left him alone stating he needed to tend to his kingdom.  Sudou waited and waited till he felt it was fine for him to depart the bedroom.  There were no guards at the doors so he swam away.  He paused only briefly to nod his head and smile at some who passed his way.  After they did he continued to leave.  

 

He went into another room and found that it was obvious where the Prince stayed.  Sudou studied the painting of Akihito with his parents only to find a miserable sigh escaping him.  Those parents looked like very good parents and Akihito obviously was highly loved by them both.  Eyes were all brimming with it.  But as soon as he thought those thoughts, he also thought of the idea that Sakazaki was supposed to marry that Prince.  Jealousy clawed at him until reality hit him again as the door opened up to reveal Loras.

 

“Running away, I see.”  

 

Sudou denied it as he extended his arms out.  “No, I wished to view the castle on my own.  Never will I run away from my fiancé.”

 

The laugh was so full of mirth as Loras approached to grab him by the wrist to yank him against the larger body.  Feeling something clamp around his neck, Sudou knew how trapped he was.  “I decided to give you a much better engagement ring around your neck, Dear.”  Loras smiled gleefully.  “I find it much more full of kinks.”

 

Hands around the clamp, Sudou’s head went down slightly.  “When will we be married, my King?”

 

“Now!  Sakazaki will come home to his new mother.  My son will be so happy.”  

 

This is the definition of being screwed was all about.

 

XXX

 

In the lounge, as he heard that the plane was still in its process of being cleaned and fueled up, Sorano sighed heavily.  His eyes peered outside even as one of Asami's men lingered near him.  The brick wall didn't speak at all to him and he was almost satisfied with it.  Almost.

 

A woman dressed as a stewardess was coming down the hallway.  She was well coifed and even he stared at her.  Guess he needed to look at something else.  The woman winked at the guard before firing a gun into the man’s neck.  Jumping up he tried to figure another way out until she spoke.

 

“Sakazaki sends his regards and wishes for you to accompany me.”  She pulled back the trigger to show that he shouldn’t say no to her.  

 

Picking up the only bag he owned, Sorano simply glanced up at the only camera in the room.  He hoped they understood why he was going.  

 

The woman rolled her eyes.  “Can’t you move any slower?  Move!”  She shoved him into the hall.  

 

That they would have caught.  So stumbling out into the hall, Sorano recovered before making his way out of there.

 

XXX

 

It was important so he had to go in.  He knew that his boss would be with his lover in the throes of passion.  They were loud enough last night and by the report, he was just given, they were loud once earlier today.  

 

Still, Kirishima had a mission as he went into the penthouse with Suoh at his heels.  The man soon fell back and Kirishima knew he would have to see their naked parts again.  He just wasn’t expecting to find Asami mounting a Merman on his bed.  

 

“Sir?”  It was hard to remain stoic now as he found broken glass in the bedroom.  The windows will need to be replaced.

 

"Kirishima, we need to get the windows replaced in here,"  Asami said offhandedly.  "Also, why are you disturbing us?"

 

Suoh pushed him from behind making him almost remind his friend that he could speak also.  "Sorano was taken.  By the footage, it was not willingly either."  Kirishima answered as he focused on his bosses face.  

 

“Any sighting of Sudou since he disappeared also?”  He wondered.

 

“No, but I’m sure he’ll show up.”  

 

Akihito wished they weren’t speaking like this so casually.  “You know that I’m not some type of fucking desk to be discussing these matters over.”  He reminded all of them.  “And yes I’m aware I have a cock stuck inside of me at the moment.  So no need to make me aware of that now Asami.”

 

“I’m Asami now, am I?”  Asami raised his brow up in mock grievance.

 

“Only when they are in here and you are discussing things like nothing has happened in the last few minutes.”  He turned his face away.  “Ass.”

 

An escaped laugh was heard from Suoh before he contained himself.  Kirishima maintained his professionalism before Asami pulled out of Akihito.  "Then I'm certain you are fine with them seeing my naked self."

 

“I’m sure they have seen it all before except you driving yourself into me before.”  Akihito huffed out.  

 

Clearing his throat before he went to fetch his bosses robe, Kirishima escaped to the safety of the living room with Suoh behind him.  As they went in there and they were blissfully unaware of what happens inside that room, Suoh whispered.  

 

“I wonder if it is different having sex with a Merman?  If so, I wonder if he could change Alistair?”  Suoh thought out loud.

 

Kirishima brought the phone up to his ear.  “Ask him if he could and see.”  

 

In the bedroom, Asami brushed his hand up the backside of Akihito.  “It was an emergency.”

 

“I know it was but you continued to move in me as if they weren’t here.  It’s embarrassing.”  

 

"Unsure if it is different with your species, but with humans, we need to release or the pent-up energy builds inside of us causing us pain in our balls."  Moving around Asami demonstrated by showing him.  "See how swollen it is?  I was very close to releasing and now I'm starting to feel some pain."

 

Akihito touched him to hear him hiss out.  "You're my first experience at all.  Still, it isn't the same as it is with humans."  His eyes went to those golden ones.  "I'll help out, but please regulate it so they won't see all of us like that.  I'm surprised you let that happen when I noticed how possessive you've been when I'm in human form."

 

"When you are in your natural form you do see your beauty, but you don't see every bit of that anatomy like that of humans,"  Asami explained.

 

Moving over as he felt his legs form once more, Akihito presented himself for the man.  “I love you, Ryu.”

 

“I love you too, Akihito.”  

 

XXX

 

This was fear for the first time and Sakazaki actually became tired as he pulled the young man up to him.  “I won’t kill you Sorano.  I just need you one last time and you can go off to get your help.”  His hand stroked that young face almost too lovingly.  “I am aware it was to Hong Kong and to Feilong that he was sending you to.”

 

“I don’t want to be used like this anymore.  I’m sorry to say this to you, but I want more.  I do love you.”  

 

The man was weeping in his arms now and Sakazaki now was hating this but the heat was overwhelming.  "One last time.  I swear this to you.  Then you may leave."

 

“Don’t you love me?”  Sorano felt so foolish in asking this.  He knew that now as he began to pull away.  “Don’t answer me.  I know the truth.  Just tell me what you need and I will do it for the last time.”

 

Sakazaki released a long hard breath.  “My love for you is there, but it isn’t what you think it is.  I am engaged to another who doesn’t share the same feelings as me and I don’t of him.  I do however find him delicious in so many ways that I know that I will fall for him.”  He didn’t realize he was smiling until it faltered and died away from his lips.  He thought of Sudou’s suffering now.  Thought of their own past and how he enjoyed being with him.  “I do love someone though.  Now he is trapped with my father.  So now I have to release my seed into my fiancé.  I have to even marry him after I kidnap him.  I even have to murder my own father in order to save my concubine.”

 

Sorano began to remove his clothes to begin the first portion with the man.  “I’ll help you, but who is the fiancé?”

 

“Asami’s lover?”

 

The room grew cold at that as he shook his head.  “That’s crazy.  I’m sorry, my Prince.  I love you, but you know how suicidal this is.”  

 

"I feel there will be pity for you in this case.  So help me and I know they'll take mercy on you."  Those tears were killing him but Sakazaki moved over towards the man to practically engulf the smaller body.


	12. I'm going to the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorano now back with Sakazaki, not willing, mind you. What will he do with him?
> 
> What other skills does Sakazaki have? What about Akihito? You'll find out in this chapter.

Akihito knew it before his lover said it to him.  It was all written so clearly.  “You wish for me to tell you the location of where the kingdom is.”

 

“I know you worry that it will get out.”  Asami placed his arms around him from behind.  “I assure you that it won’t.”

 

“You already know where it is.  I planted it inside of you when I changed you.  You’ll know it the moment you transform.”

 

“Is that the truth?”

 

He smiled at his teasing voice.  Akihito almost purred at how sweet this felt in his arms.  “You know it is.”

 

Asami wasn’t testing him.  He was just teasing.  “Curious to know what my tail will look like?”

 

“Nah.”  He was.  He just didn’t want to appear anxious about it.  He was however about other things.  “Have you guys seen Sorano yet?”

 

“No, but we are still keeping an eye out.”

 

It was dangerous to have a carrier out there.  “You know that if Sorano does anything for Sakazaki it is because he fears him now.”

 

There was no doubt about it.  The kid went with that woman due to that.  “I know this, Kitten.”

 

Akihito hissed.  "Quit calling me a kitten."

 

“It is so hard not to.”

 

XXX

 

The guard watched a woman walk down the street.  His eyes enjoyed how she sashayed towards them as his eyes drifted to those long legs.  Air drifted towards him and he caught her scent.  Soon he left his post to go to her.  

 

“Do you live in this building, Miss?”  His erection began to emerge.

 

A smile brimmed under the hat.  “Do you live here?”

 

“No, but I work here.”

 

Pouting, the woman walked past him making sure he took in each detail of her form.  “Do you mind giving me a full tour of.”  She turned to him as her eyes stopped at the growing erection.  “Everything?”

 

“I’d love to.  Come this way.”  The guard showed her in and brought her past the secured doors.  “Are you single?”

 

“Very.  No one finds me very welcoming.”  

 

The guard blinked as he continued to look at his jackpot.  “Now why is that?”

 

Face showing more as the blonde hair was moved out of the way.  "Well, I'm an acquired taste."

 

XXX

 

Left alone in the penthouse after Asami told him he had to head to Sion for a business meeting, Akihito found himself to be bored without the man there.  If Sakazaki was more regulated to be in the sea he wouldn't be a prisoner.  A prisoner to that asshole Prince and his father.  

 

He wanted to explore out there in the streets.  He wanted to be where all the action was.  Not here in a beautiful luxury penthouse.  He groaned out of boredom and wished that Asami was here now.  So he sighed.  

 

XXX

 

The research was great but she wanted something different.  So in her own decision, she decided to head over to the building's security camera feeds where some of them lived to see what was up.  She found it to be no harm if it proved useful.  What she saw was the guard at the front bringing a woman into the building as he sported a woody.  

 

“Huh?”  She went back to see if she can get a clearer look on the woman’s face.  “Who in the fuck are you?”  

 

Getting none she continued watching and followed as the guard brought the woman into another room where she got a pay-per-view show.  She got it all the way up to when the guard stood up with the woman and they went to the hallway.  

 

“Kristen, do you have the files for the..”  Stopping at her shutting him up, Kirishima walked around the desk.  “This isn’t good.”

 

"No, it isn't.  That isn't a woman and that guy is acting more hypnotized than anything else."  As she said this out stepped Sakazaki.  "Kei?"

 

Grabbing her phone to call Asami, Kei immediately interrupted him from speaking.  “We have a breach.  Sakazaki is heading to the penthouse.  The guards have been compromised.”

 

Seeing a few guards get shot at, Kristen shouted as the woman/man on the camera screamed as well in the hallway.  “Shit.”

 

Kei covered her as he watched Sakazaki knock the one disguised as a woman.  When that person was down he saw that it was Sorano.  “Kristen I have to go.  Stop watching this.”  He told her as he shut the feed off.

 

Jumping up she grabbed him.  “Be careful and make sure Aki stays safe.”

 

“I will.”  Kissing her quickly, Kei rushed off.

 

XXX

 

He sensed the vibrations before the shots were even heard.  Akihito rushed off to where Asami showed him where to go in case of emergencies.  Now he wished more than ever that he was with his lover as he pressed in the combination before he dashed into the room.  Akihito than turned on the cameras to see outside.

 

Sakazaki.

 

The Dark Prince and his own men burst into the penthouse while the Prince himself felt along the walls.  Akihito placed himself on the bed in the room to keep himself soundproofed.  He had to pray that Asami would somehow know that this was happening.

 

“Come out, come out wherever you are.”  Sakazaki singsonged.  “Come out, my little Prince.”  

 

Akihito gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes in concentration.  He refused to react to him.

 

"Oh, I remember how your parents acted so brave.  Well, your father did.  Your mother cried as those tits of hers jiggled so much."  Sakazaki prodded him.  "For a female, she did have great ones."

 

His eyes opened up as he wished to spew fire from them.  He knew he couldn’t actually spew fire, but he wished it.  

 

"My father wanted to have his way with her, but felt it demeaning to himself."  Sakazaki paused in his actions.  "What is that I feel?  Feels like the actions of previous sex against this wall here.  Don't you wash up after yourselves?"  Then mock indignation occurred.  "You were supposed to remain pure until your wedding day.  You are nothing but a whore, Akihito."

 

He was aghast at this as he watched the man more.  Sakazaki was naming off things in areas in which he had done different things with Asami.  How many skills did he have?  Akihito searched around to see what he could use as a weapon as he now heard the most dreaded piece of information.

 

Sakazaki grinned.  “I know where you’re hiding honey.”  He chimed out as his fingers danced along the keypad that was once hidden.  

 

The door slid opened and Akihito was facing him.  “I refuse to marry you.”

 

He ignored him.  “I live in the dark and I make my living using such methods to feel around.”  Sakazaki winked at him.  “You really thought you could hide from me for this long.  How cute.”

 

Off the bed and standing there Akihito waited for him to approach.  “I’d rather die than marry you.”

 

“So you’d rather be with Asami?”

 

Akihito smiled proudly.  “More than anything.”

 

He chuckled as he went to grab his fiancé only to get stabbed.  Moving back as he called out to his men, Sakazaki grinned.  “You certainly have guts.  I love that about you.  I can’t wait for our honeymoon.”  Smile vanishing he barked his order out.  “Bring him, NOW!”

 

Struggling, Akihito screeched out so loud that he knew that the only one not to be affected would be Sakazaki, but he needed his chance.  He instantly grabbed the firearm on the guard’s nearest holster to aim at the vile Sakazaki shooting him.  

 

Cursing and laughing at his boldness, Sakazaki grabbed the little Prince as he tried to dash past.  “Not so wise.”  

 

“I won’t ever love you.  Find someone else.”

 

Ignoring him in favor of the sound of the helicopter, Sakazaki pulled him along.  “Don’t you realize that half of royal marriages are not made of love?  I thought you were smarter than that.”

 

Akihito grunted as he fought against his hold.  “No, I won’t do this.  I won’t.”  He mustered up his strength before he released.

 

XXX

 

"Sir, we are nearing the building,"  Suoh informed him before Kirishima let out a curse.  "We should have taken a helicopter."

 

Asami moved towards the window as he could hear the blades himself.  “Go faster Suoh.  I don’t care about the law.”  He ordered.

 

Just as he issued the ordered they witnessed every window in the building shatter.  Asami’s eyes went to the helicopter to find that it was effected as well to the point of a shaky landing on top of the roof.  

 

“What the hell happened?!”  Suoh yelled out as he turned the car harshly to duck an incoming swerving vehicle.  

 

“Akihito.”  He knew it was him.  “We have to get to him now.”

 

XXX

 

Slipping out of Sakazaki’s grip, Akihito rushed out of the penthouse.  Stepping on some of his henchmen, Akihito dashed down the hallway opening the door to the stairwell instead and through it.  He jumped down the first flight before running down the next when he heard a bullet hit the wall on top of him.  

 

“Stop right there or I will hurt him.”

 

His eyes closed and wondered if this was just a bluff as he turned to see him holding Sorano.  “You’d actually harm someone who has said he loves you?  Are you that classless?”  His voice sounded so harsh now.

 

Sakazaki was actually sweating from his heat.  “I don’t want to, but I will.  Even I have feelings for him.  Feelings where I do want him to have what he wants.  This was his last job to me before I let him go.”

 

It sounded so sincere that he wondered but even Akihito couldn’t let another being suffer as he stepped up. “I fucking hate you.”

 

"I get that."  The other Prince just watched as the fairer one approached him.  "Once more do I need to remind you about our impending marriage?"

 

“No, now let him go.”  Akihito almost screamed out.  

 

He did and did so very gently as he laid him down on the ground.  He kissed him before grabbing his prize.  “Come on.”

 

XXX

 

From below Asami left the vehicle to see the helicopter flying off.  “Kirishima, get the flight path now of that.”  He ordered as he rushed off inside with Suoh close on his heels. 

 

He felt like his heartbeat was beating rampantly as they went to the penthouse.  Suoh went through the feeds of the building as they were in the elevator to find that many of their own guards and Sakazaki’s suffered.  Suoh didn’t even have the heart to tell his own boss of the news yet about Akihito as Asami went towards his own home.  

 

Asami burst through the door to feel the air first thing from the shattered windows.  His feet quickly went towards the way of where his kitten could possibly be hidden.  “Suoh?”

 

“Sakazaki has taken him.”  Suoh showed him the feed after Akihito left the stairwell.  “Sakazaki went in with Sorano.  Left with him.”

 

The bastard used the kid to have Akihito come with him.  Of course, Akihito would do that.  Asami glanced over to the door as Kirishima stepped in with Sorano in his arms.  The boy was still out obviously.  

 

"Kuroda contacted me to question me.  In his words, he wanted to know what the hell is happening."  Kirishima put the boy down on the couch.  "I told him that it matters beyond his understanding and that he should make it up.  So he agreed to a gas leak or something."

 

“Good, because if he calls to question you again tell him I have bigger fish to fry.  Namely that of Sakazaki.”  Asami walked towards his door.  “Get Sorano to safety.”

 

“Where are you heading, Sir?”  

 

“I’m going to the sea.”  

 

Kirishima and Suoh knew not to stop him, but they wished that they could follow them there.  Kirishima did rush out to take his arm.  “Sir, I won’t stop you but at least tell me the coordinates so we can reach you both when it is time.”

 

This time he knew he couldn’t tell him.  “I won’t know until I’m transformed.  I just hoped that it is time.”  Asami patted him on the shoulder before he left leaving the other man to wonder.

 

XXX

 

At the shoreline, they were dropped off.  Akihito fought against his shackle but the bastard's grin was proving to be unnerving as he was yanked into the ocean.  Sakazaki enjoyed tearing his clothes apart to get him naked and he enjoyed clawing at his stomach just to dig into his flesh.

 

“I will always fight you.”  Akihito reminded him.

 

"And I will keep you fat with our children then,"  Sakazaki smirked at him with some glee as they both transformed finally.  "Come with me.  My father awaits our return."

 

Yanked along, Akihito grunted as he prayed for his salvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakazaki was born in the deep sea of the ocean. It would be only natural that he could sense things by feeling around.
> 
> Akihito was the one who busted the windows in the building with a very powerful screech. You got this hint in a prior chapter.


	13. Will my Ryu come for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sakazaki successfully kidnapped Akihito will Asami get his kitten back?

Oh, how it felt so cold again being here once more.

 

How lonely.

 

His heart began to feel barren once more.

 

It even ached at the past that could never be anymore.

 

The laughter that once filled the land.

 

That once filled his heart as he thought of it.

 

Now has been replaced with another feeling altogether.

 

His eyes landed on the kingdom before him.

 

A kingdom that once was so beautiful and pristine.

 

Now it fell into continued dusk and ruin.

 

His heart wept.

 

The subjects began to gather as they witnessed the return of the wayward Prince.

 

Some filled with pity for him.

 

Others actually seemed amused.

 

The Prince looked ahead at knowing what laid ahead.  

 

“My bride is finally home.”  The Dark Prince stated gleefully.

 

Akihito wished to speak but just glared even as they went through the doors and past the entrance hall till finally, he got an eyeful of Sakazaki's eyes and mouth as he gasped at the scene before him.  He recognized King Loras but it took a bit of a moment for him to recognized Sudou. Sakazaki changed the human to this.  

 

"Ah, my son has brought his bride back finally."  King Loras laughed that hearty laugh.  "Welcome back, our fair Prince Akihito.  I would like you to meet my wife.  Queen Sudou Shuu."  He kissed the man's hand where the man made a frown at.  "She is already expecting her first child.  We are very happy."

 

Oh, man, he wanted to laugh at how dumbfounded Sakazaki was.  Though he hated his own problem right now.  "You want me to celebrate when I want to get the hell out of this place you fucking murderer!"  Akihito shouted.

 

Narrowing his eyes, King Loras shouted to his son.  “Confine him to his room, Sakazaki!”

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sakazaki bowed to him before he pulled at the chain.  “Come.”  His voice was low as he brought Akihito along with him.  

 

He laughed mockingly.  “You really believe that this will be the last of anything?  You are mistaken.  You won’t win, Lard ass.”  Akihito barked out.

 

Waiting for them both to leave the room, Loras grabbed his wife for a heady kiss.  His tongue delved deep into Sudou's mouth to taste him unaware of how much of the distasteful expression his own wife was given him.  Pulling away he then yanked Sudou up.  "We are going to our room."

 

Sudou’s eyes registered the ultimate humiliation of this as he was pulled along for yet another sex session.

 

Sakazaki tossed Akihito into his room as he yelled at the guard to take the chain to attach it.  He was close to leaving himself till he heard Sudou’s cries of anguish.  His father was having his way with him again and he couldn’t react in front of his lowly servants.

 

Akihito’s eyes found it most interesting till he heard a whisper from the head guard.  He glanced to Yuri as the impressively long tail almost whipped behind him.  The dark bluish gray of it.  He’ll have to question him if he got some privacy.

 

Yuri bowed to him.  “Glad to have you back.  It will be a pleasure to see your marriage.”  Was all the man could say to him out loud before he departed.  

 

After he departed from the room and after there was some sort of silence apart from the rampant sex that was being had by King Loras, Akihito had to push Sakazaki’s buttons.  “I can see that Sudou is with child and he hasn’t been with that child long.”

 

His hand pressed against the door as he heard a very sharp whimper sound out from Sudou.  Sakazaki’s jaw tightened.  

 

The water was becoming thick with the other Prince’s agitation.  “That child is yours but now your father is claiming it along with someone you brought down to be here as your concubine.”  Akihito could see that brought more of an edge to Sakazaki.  “Or did you hope he could give you to permission to marry him instead?”

 

“Quiet.”  He whispered.

 

Akihito refused to.  “Plans that backfire.  That sucks completely.”

 

Sakazaki was so very quick like a predator as he rounded over to him to pin him to the bed.  “Don’t mistake how I feel for you either.  I am very attracted to you still.  I can fill you all the time with babies with how beautiful you are.”

 

“True, but it isn’t love like how you feel for him.”

 

So smart.  “That is very true, but I could fall for you.”

 

“But I won’t.”  Akihito hissed.  “In fact, don’t be surprised if death follows you one day and I’m the one who has you greet it.”

 

Grabbing the beauty, Sakazaki forced him into a blistering kiss enjoying his taste.  Enjoying his taste on his tongue.  So fertile.  So sweet.  He pushed him back before he slapped that tender flesh.  "I hate Asami more for taking your virginity away."

 

“I love Ryu more for doing that.”  He didn’t mind the stinging of his flesh as long as he had the fresh mentioning of his beloved.  Akihito thought of Asami Ryuichi in all his glory.  “He is the man my heart will always belong with.  My body too.”

 

He growled before he swam off out of that room.  He barked out to Yuri not to let down his guard from the Prince.  Sakazaki spotted his father as the Mer disappeared away and he vanished away himself to run to Sudou.  

 

As for Yuri he dipped himself back into the bedroom and bowed before the Prince.  “I am still loyal to you.  My brother is too.”

 

Akihito extended his hand out as the guard took it so he can kiss it.  “Where is Mikhail?”

 

"On a mission to the other kingdom for the king,"  Yuri answered.  "He wanted to raise a coo against the King but many of your loyalists are afraid to."

 

“Don’t.  Not yet.”  Akihito leaned forward to whisper in his ear.  “Where is he truly?”

 

Yuri needed to recover from that bit of closeness and the thought of his brother helped.  “He spotted something human and beautiful on his journey.  He thought the person was a mermaid from the long hair, but it wasn’t.”

 

Akihito thought that was amusing.  “Where was this at?”

 

“Some place called Cheena.”  Yuri didn’t know the exact name of the place.

 

He snickered at the mispronunciation.  “China.  That’s the name of the country.”

 

"Oh.  Well, in any case, that's where he is."

 

XXX

 

Sudou placed his hand on his abdomen at the continued pain before he jolted at the movement in the room.  “Why are you here?”  

 

Seeing where his hand was Sakazaki went to it immediately to place his hand there before anger replaced concern.  “What has he done to you?”

 

“He hasn’t beat me.  He is very rough having his way with me.”

 

Eye narrowing and knowing how horribly delicate this all was, Sakazaki raised his tail up to open him up.  As Sudou panicked he shushed him.  “I’m not having sex with you.  It will feel like I am, but I’m doing something to calm your insides so it can help you and our baby.”

 

Relaxing enough as he felt something that honestly didn’t feel like a dick, Sudou just gazed at the other man’s face.  “I hate him.”  

 

“I get that.”  

 

“How much skills do you have?”  He tried to laugh but ended up whimpering instead.  

 

Studying his face Sakazaki wanted to wipe those tears off of him.  “I’m like a mutation.  The kingdom where I’m from is in the darkest depths so there are a lot of mutations.  Why?  Mostly because it is a way to adapt down there.  My dad doesn’t have quite that many compared to myself since I was born down there.”

 

“Is that why the tail?”

 

"Yes.  Also why I transform in such a way.  Akihito has a far fairer appearance than myself.  My dad will also get ugly too, but not by much."  He glanced down at his tentacle he had protruded out to help out Sudou.  "Right now I have a small tentacle that is aiding in lubricating and giving our baby medicine."  His hand glided down his stomach.  "How are you feeling?"

 

“Better.”  Sudou placed his hand on his.  “I hate him.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I wish I was with you instead but now you’ll be marrying that pretty boy.”  Removing his hand, Sudou turned his face from him.  “I also wish I can make love to you.”

 

Removing the tentacle and settling him down, Sakazaki laid down next to him.  “If things were different I would be marrying you and we can be together instead.  I’m regretting bringing you down here.  I wish my father didn’t get his hands on you.”

 

“And Akihito?”

 

“I admit that I’m attracted to him, but he isn’t you.”  He wanted to steal Sudou away but since he was bonded with his father, his father will hunt them both down and likely kill Sudou to make him suffer.  Sakazaki could never do that to Sudou.

 

XXX

 

He swore he heard the sound of a jet's engine when last it was something horrific.  Waking, his eyes opened to see Kirishima in front of him before the man stood up to show they were in the interior of a plane.  A private plane.  Sorano glanced around as if dreaming but the water being offered also seemed real.

 

"Dr. Fujita has already examined you and determined that you are fine.  You might suffer a slight concussion and for this, we have already alerted Feilong regarding this."  Kirishima rattled off.  "You simply passed out and Sakazaki hasn't harmed you in the least.  In fact, he made sure to keep you as safe as possible.  It seems he does care."

 

He sipped his water before he could speak.  “So does this mean you are coming with me?”

 

No reaction from the man.  “I’m not.  I have important business to attend to and that my boss needed a bit more time to deal with before I head there.  I’m simply here to make sure to see you off.”  He explained.  “Also to make certain that Sakazaki doesn’t send his minions back here again for you.”

 

Sorano glanced down before he put the water aside.  “So this will be the last time I see you.”

 

"Possibly not seeing that you will be there with Feilong.  We will sometimes go there if the need arises.  So if you behave and if Feilong sees you as fortunate to be around, then I'm positive we'll see one another again."

 

Such hope, but in case there wasn’t.  “I know you have to leave so I’m wondering if I can ask one favor.  I know you have done plenty, but this is just in case.”

 

Kirishima had a feeling about this one.  “Tell me and we shall see.”

 

“May I have a kiss?”

 

He had spoken to Kristen as she came to wait with him.  He had told her everything and she actually thought it sweet that he had a crush on him.  He thought it was close to being a stalker.  She informed him it was like he was like a role model more than anything.  So she told him if he wanted a kiss that it would be fine if he granted it.  Only if Kirishima agreed to it, of course.

 

The sight was indeed heavy as he considered the young man in front of him.  His only interests ever laid in females and the one he is in love with is giving him permission to do this.  It was just an option and an option that wasn't laced with poison honestly.  

 

“Just once and don’t ask again.  I have been given permission just by my girlfriend so you should thank her for this.”  Kirishima was so steadfast and firm that Sorano just blinked at him as if he just gave him whiplash.  “Do you understand?”

 

“I do.”  

 

Taking a slight deep breath, Kirishima leaned down to press his lips against Sorano.  The boy held a sweet taste immediately on him so he wondered if this was his natural taste.  He had already known that Alistair had washed him out of kindness.  So pulling back he almost questioned him but felt it was best to remain quiet.  

 

Sorano felt that for such a simple kiss it was better than the Prince’s.  “Thank you.  I’ll treasure that.  Always.”

 

“No need to say all that.  Just make sure to make good.”  Kirishima told him firmly as he turned to depart the plane.  

 

“Kirishima!”  Waiting for the man to turn to him, Sorano smiled.  “I hope I make you proud.”

 

He could only nod at that before he left the plane.  Kirishima had a mission of his own to do.  So after he departed the airport and went to the dock where the boat was.  It was time for an intercept mission.

 

XXX

 

His son has touched what belongs to him.  Loras knew that his son couldn’t resist.  “My son has become so greedy.”  

 

Sudou feared those words as he spoke them with such hateful derision.  “He only did it to heal me and the baby.  It was suffering.”  He raised himself up.  He hated this King but he needed to make sure that Sakazaki didn’t suffer.  “Please, my King.  This is for us.  That’s all.  He didn’t do anything else.  I swear it.”

 

Loras bit Sudou's nipples.  "Once this baby is born I will give you another.  Would you like that?"

 

He had to lie.  "Yes, I would."

 

“Excellent.”

 

XXX

 

Akihito sniffed out as he thought out at how much of a brain they all finally developed.  It was completely laughable in how he escaped last time so now it was difficult now.  His attention went to the door as he could see how horrible Sakazaki appeared.  

 

“My darling, you look like shit.”  He informed him sarcastically.  

 

The dark tail curled up slightly around the post as the taller man sat on the bed.  “As much as I wish to insult you back, I can’t.”  His eyes went to the impeccable Prince.  “I remember when you had all the crap all over you and you still looked amazing.”

 

Such a lackluster voice.  “Sudou?”

 

“If my father continues to treat him like that it will not only harm the baby but him as well.”  Sakazaki’s eyes drooped.  “That’s our baby inside of him.”

 

He refused to pity the man.  “Why did you bring him here truly?”

 

"I wanted him as a concubine."  He sighed.  "Then I changed my mind."

 

Akihito smelled the water change.  “You wanted to marry him but you know about your obligations with me.”

 

“Sucks to be us.”  Sakazaki got off the bed.  “You have to try, right?”

 

“Yes.”  Akihito’s ears perked at something he couldn’t make out quite yet.

 

“Didn’t expect to fall for that prima donna, but honestly I guess I always have been.”  Sakazaki studied Akihito’s face.  “What is it?”

 

“I don’t know.  Something is happening.”  Akihito felt it as the castle shook.  “Whoa.”

 

XXX

 

Outside each resident watched in heightened fascination and curiosity as the stranger appeared.

 

Mermaids and Mermen alike all stopped as they watched him pass.

 

Even every sea creature did as well.

 

Dark beautiful raven hair.  

 

Golden piercing eyes that none have ever seen before.

 

Smooth striking features in his face.

 

A body that made many swoons.

 

A tail that followed that began the whispers that soon followed the stranger.

 

A stranger that even held a mysterious Trident in his hand.

 

While his own peacock-like tail with golden edges to it showed in the fullest of light.  

 

Another royal has come to show himself at the kingdom.

 

The kingdom where they watched as he finally stopped to survey the land.  

 

XXX

 

**“I, Asami Ryuichi, come here to challenge King Loras in battle!”**  

 

Akihito swam himself over to his window to look out and smile at his lover.  “Ryu.”  He breathed out with a smile.

 

Sakazaki was looking over him and couldn’t believe his eyes.  “Figures that the fucker is actually royalty.”

 

As he swam off, Akihito continued to smile even as Asami finally locked eyes with him.  “Well of course he is.  That’s my Ryu.”

 


	14. King Asami to Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami to battle to claim the one he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes

**“I, Asami Ryuichi, come here to challenge King Loras in battle!”**

 

To say that Loras was angry was a gross understatement as he left Sudou to grab his own Trident.  The one he took from Akihito’s own father after their killing.  “You stay here.”  He ordered as he left his bedroom.

 

The insides of his body quivered from the sound of Asami's voice as he dared to not to heed those orders.  Sudou wanted to see the great man for himself but feared the life of his own unborn child.

 

Sakazaki though came out to follow his father more out of curious need.  He guessed that Akihito clued Asami into their culture in their short time together for him to do this.  He just had to wonder where he got this Trident once he swam out in the open.  That wasn’t manmade.  It was the real deal.  

 

“Who are you to challenge me and what kingdom do you reside from?”  Loras addressed Asami as he posed himself.

 

"Didn't you hear him ass wipe?  His name is Asami Ryuichi!  Shit, you're deaf!"  Akihito's voice shouted out from his own bedroom.

 

Asami smirked at his kitten’s claws.  “He is correct in this.  I am, Asami Ryuichi of Sion.  A kingdom of untold riches and power.”  

 

Akihito smiled at his lover’s smugness not minding in the least now knowing how it irritated Loras.  It even amused Sakazaki as the Prince seemed to join in.  

 

"He is very correct father.  Sion isn't a new place and it is pretty powerful to the point where even humans respect it.  The only reason why you haven't heard of it is due to the fact of it is well guarded."  Sakazaki chimed in.  The Trident his father held showed he told him the truth.

 

Loras rounded on him.  “You spent time in the human world and didn’t think to tell me about this?”

 

“I’m still peeved at you for taking my baby away from me and abusing the one you have taken as your wife.”  Sakazaki narrowed his eyes at him.  At feeling a hard slap against his face he felt blood come from his cheek.  “I don’t regret what I say.  You are killing them both just for your own sexual needs.”

 

That was interesting but Asami's interests lay elsewhere.  "If I continue to be ignored I wouldn't mind releasing the humans to this world."  His tone casual.

 

Shifting from his son, Loras glared at the stranger.  “We’ll take this in the arena.”

 

Sakazaki interjected.  “No cheating.”  He was speaking more to his father.  

 

Loras continued as if he didn’t say a word.  “And we fight to the death.”

 

Asami nodded his head once.  “Winner takes what he wishes.  As in, I will take the hand of Akihito in marriage.”

 

“He is promised to my son.”

 

“A son you obviously show no care to.”  Asami glanced to Sakazaki.  “Who is this person you got pregnant?”

 

“Sudou.  As you can guess, I turned him into one of us and he had the right structure in order to get pregnant.”  Sakazaki turned such a furious glance to his own father.  “But he took him away and now tortures him daily.”

 

"Well, I now know exactly where he disappeared to."  Asami seemed to not care much else about the situation.  "Still, with your father's death, you will have him back.  Though I might have to kill you for being a constant thorn in my side."

 

Such promises that were so dark.  Akihito put his hands on the bars of the window while he prayed.  He knew that Asami couldn’t afford to look over to him while two shady characters were in front of him.  So he had to know that the man was thinking of him.

 

Loras couldn’t take this proceeding any longer.  “This is tiring.  I will fight you and I will enjoy fucking your corpse after we are done.”

 

“And the terms?”  Asami questioned the man as he came forward.  “You must agree to them.  This will now include Akihito getting his kingdom back.”

 

“Fine, but you will never triumph.  I have won many battles.  I am certain you haven’t truly won any.  So we’ll meet in the arena in a few shells.”  Loras turned his back to him as he swam away to have his turn with his wife.

 

Not knowing what that meant he went to Sakazaki.  "I want to see Akihito,"  Asami said firmly.

 

“Fine.  Don’t have any sex before the event like my father will.  It’ll tire him out.”  Sakazaki winked at him as he guided him away.  

 

XXX

 

On the deck, Kirishima just gazed out on the horizon.  What was it truly like down below in that world?  To know that it exists is honestly something he could never imagine in his whole life.  It came crashing in around them as soon as Suoh and himself looked upon Akihito in that tub.  That beautiful tail showing.  

 

“Kei?”  Kristen came up behind him.  “You’ve been so silent.”

 

“Our jobs are to protect Asami but he down there unprotected.”

 

That was partially true, but she sensed more.  “That is just a half truth.  What else is there?”

 

“I kissed him.  I didn’t wish to but I did.”

 

"You enjoyed it."  She spoke softly that her voice was almost carried away by the breeze.

 

Kei caught what she said though as he turned to her.  "Not as much as I love kissing you.  I liked it with him.  With you, I see things that I truly love."

 

“Like what?”

 

“A future.”

 

It was too soon for him to see that.  Kristen was as much of a realist as he is as her arm snaked around him.  “We should take this one step at a time.  I’m not pissing on the future here.  I’m just a realist.”

 

He knew that.  “I do love you for that.”

 

She smiled up at him.  "I love you too."  She meant that.  "Also, we both know that Asami will beat the snot out of whomever he needs to.  I believe that."

 

He chuckled at that knowing how true that was.  “I’m happy that you said that.”

 

XXX

 

His door opened and he almost groaned at the thought of seeing Sakazaki again until Asami entered his room.  “Ryuichi.”  

 

To see his kitten’s slowly smiling face as he entered felt so sweet as the man swam up to him for a sweeping kiss.  The saltwater didn’t ruin the sweetness of Akihito’s taste as his tongue dipped in more to tangle with his lover’s.  Those hands moved down his back and Asami felt so tempted in delving into that body.  

 

“Where did the Trident come from?”  Akihito moaned out.

 

“It emerged as soon as I transformed.”  

 

Akihito pulled back to see if what he was saying was true.  “What?”  He couldn’t say this out loud as he whispered in his ear.  “This stuff never happens.”

 

“It is me we are talking about.”

 

“You have to get this smug no matter the circumstance.”  Akihito slapped him gently with his tail as a slow realization occurred.  “You truly are royalty.”  

 

Asami raised his eyebrow as he lowered his kitten down more onto the bed.  “Do you know of his weaknesses?”

 

As the question was asked the sound of Sudou’s screams were heard.  “Sakazaki made a hint that his father has to recharge after his sessions.  He won’t have much time if you have a battle together.  So he is weakening himself.”

 

That was good to hear seeing how he never needed any recharge after his own sessions.  “Interesting.  Do you know anything else?”  

 

“He favors his left more than his right side.”  Akihito felt the man move down towards his tail.  “What are you doing?”

 

“I just wish to have a little taste of you before I head out there.  You do wish to give me luck, don’t you?”  

 

The man just had to be cute with him.

 

XXX

 

He was dressed and ushered out to the arena.  Sudou knew that Sakazaki was behind him while Loras was escorting him out as the subjects applauded their King.  Being placed down on the throne, Sudou could see that Sakazaki was placed beside him.  Loras still stunk of sex as he rose up to speak to his followers.  His eyes went to where Asami was and his heart did leap at how magnificent he still is in this form.  It just sank as he could see Akihito being led out to be seated next to Sakazaki.  

 

If Asami lost he would still be married to this horrible beast.  Sakazaki would be married to the beautiful Prince.  His child would most likely end up dead by Loras’s constant torture of never allowing his own father to rest.  So Asami had to win.

 

"I don't know what I'll do if he loses.  I can't take any more of him."  Sudou murmured sadly.

 

Sakazaki wanted to hold him to assure him that all would be fine.  Akihito heard the finality in the tone of the man’s voice.  They couldn’t say anything even as Sudou sniffled.  

 

Three different expressions were written in the stands but only one he truly cared to see.  Asami focused on Akihito for the moment as he nodded to him.  He knew he was lending him strength.  Asami can even smell his opponent strongly and knew the other’s weakness was mostly his ego.  

 

“We fight to the death and after we feast on your dead body.”  Loras had such a toothy smile.

 

"Pretty cannibalistic there."  He mentioned as he remained calm as the other seemed to stomp around like a bull.  "I'm ready anytime you wish to start."

 

XXX

 

Suoh stumbled on the deck before he glanced to the sea ahead of them.  There it was.  The choppiness of the water becoming sharper than a knife.  “Kei.”

 

The normally sure-footed man stumbled as well before he caught himself.  "It is centrally located there."

 

“Do you believe that this is where the kingdom is located?”

 

“More than likely.”

 

“No one else can know of its location though.”  Suoh knew how they liked to enjoyed tracking weather systems and the like.

 

"It's already handled.  Of course, it meant that Asami had to make a sizable donation to make it happen."  Kei informed him as the ship started to rock more.  "We should get inside."

 

Suoh agreed as they both headed inside before it got any worse.  He had to wonder what was truly going on down there to make such swells now.

 

XXX

 

Sakazaki could hear Akihito’s breathing as the fighting continued.  The beautiful Prince was worried about his lover even though Asami was showing strongly as usual.  Fucking asshole!  Still, the Dark Prince still cared enough of the other Prince to whisper something to him without angering Asami in the process.  After all, he had something to gain out of this too.

 

“Don’t be so nervous.  You know he won’t lose.  Also, don’t look at me when we speak.  You can’t distract Asami.”  

 

Was the Prince helping ease him?  "What about you?"  Akihito didn't move his lips as he spoke.  He just watched his lover in rapt attention.

 

He was so tempted wanting to touch Sudou right now.  How great would it be to see his father angry at him for taking the Queen away in the middle of the fight?  Sakazaki almost broke out in laughter.  "What I want is on the other side of me."

 

He wanted Sudou.  “How is he right now?”  Akihito wondered.

 

“In pain.”

 

Sudou could hear them both conversing and thought to place his hand on his abdomen.  “Sakazaki, the baby.”  He murmured just loud enough for the guards to even hear.

 

Oh, how he enjoyed his devious Sudou.  Sakazaki rose up from his seat to take Sudou's hand.  "Guards, make sure the Prince stays here while I tend to the Queen and the baby."  He made sure to say it loud enough for them to hear along with his own father.  

 

From the corner of his eye, Loras spotted his son taking his wife away.  As the momentary distraction occurred that’s when a flash from Asami’s trident happened as it struck him right on his side.  He cursed out as he wished he could stop the proceedings but knowing how the battle could never be halted, Loras continued as he cursed his son out loud.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I explain this properly? 
> 
> King Loras took the Trident from Akihito's parents once he killed them. King Loras and Sakazaki originally resided in the deep. Sakazaki has hinted that he is a mutation so that means he is a half-breed. So in truth, Loras isn't truly a King. If he was a King he would have had his own Trident to begin with or at least one that was handed down by family. He doesn't. I'll get into it more with Sakazaki's family in the next chapter. Not this one. I just wanted to point out a few things. 
> 
> Sakazaki is a Prince. He was born in the deepest depths of the ocean so you know how ocean life tend to get. So that's why his tail isn't quite as pristine as Akihito's. Also why when he is in his full transformation he is more beastly. Just because he transformed Sudou doesn't mean he will turn into a Prince or a Princess. I have discussed this with my boyfriend and we agreed that it has to deal with what is inside the person to make them change in this way. So in this, Asami is a King. A hot studly King.


	15. To Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Asami and Loras has entered into battle. Sakazaki willing to tip the favor into Asami winning in spite of the possibility of him dying in the end, has taken Sudou out of the arena in a ploy to hopefully distract Loras. A distraction that he hopes will help the other man. Something that Akihito hoped as well even though he has full confidence in Asami.

****

**“I will get you, Sakazaki!”**   Loras shouted out after his son.

 

Asami wasn't a fool in knowing that it was a ruse.  The sea was becoming thicker with this King's scent as he was becoming more tired.  The man still taunted him as they fought but Asami didn't bother once in answering any one of his taunts.  They were almost as bad as kids.  

 

From the corner of his eye, he could see his kitten and there was the concern there.  Mostly pride.  He thought what would happen once he won this battle.  Would he prefer to stay here?  It was a sobering thought knowing how he couldn't stay here himself.  

 

He did know that since he met Akihito, he wanted him.  Wanted him by his side.  Didn’t think he wanted children actually until that kitten mentioned he had the ability to have them.  Once that was mentioned, Asami wanted those as well with him.  Asami wanted it all with him.  So if could, he would go between both worlds with his kitten if it meant to stay with him.

 

“Once I kill my own son.”  Loras laughed at his own thought.  “I’ll even take Akihito as my own and have him as my concubine.  I’ll get his belly fat with my own children.”

 

His eyes narrowed as he used his trident to strike the arrogant King.  “Only I have the right to marry him and no other.”  Asami reminded him in a low voice.

 

In the stands, Akihito yelled out.  "I belong with Ryuichi!  So fuck off, Loras!"

 

Such a foul-mouthed kitten.  Asami loved that.  "You heard him."  He smirked.

 

XXX

 

Sakazaki let out a bit of a titter as he placed Sudou against the wall of his own bedroom.  “Don’t mind me.  I’m just imagining my father in such a fit right now that I have you away.”

 

“I don’t care.”  Sudou smiled as his hands glided up to slide around his neck.  “I wish I had my legs so I can wrap them around you.”

 

His full smile fell into a lustful smirk.  “Hmm…. I quite enjoy that thought now.  You do have such sexy legs for a human.”  

 

He felt a bit a pain that made him wince.  “I just hope that death comes to him soon.”  Sudou opened his eyes up more.  “Why do you want him dead so much?”

 

Darkness showed in his eyes.  “Sharks did eat my mother, but they aren’t responsible for her death.  My father is.”  Sakazaki moved himself down so he can rest his head against Sudou’s lower abdomen.  “He did it because he was tired of the lie.”

 

“What lie?”  Sudou had never seen him look wretched.

 

“I am not a good being.  I know this, but I’m not as evil as my father.  I would never kill off someone that I claim to love.”  His eyes met Sudou’s.  “It is true that I was under obligation to marry Akihito.  That I could have fallen in love with him.”  At Sudou’s saddened expression he placed his hand on his stomach.  “He is also someone I could easily fall out of love with.  He would get sick of me.  I would get bored of him.”

 

Sudou pushed him away just to spare himself.  He will always be nothing.  “I’m always just a fill in or just a nothing.”

 

Sakazaki won’t be rough with him as he knew Sudou has suffered under his father.  So he went to him as he reached for his hand.  “My mother was a fill in.  My father just married her to have me.  He just had sex with others to fill his needs.  He married you out of spite.  He knew how I felt for you.  Knew how it would make me feel.”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“Such a silly diva.”  Sakazaki opened him up from behind to deliver medicine to the baby.  “I love you, Sudou.”

 

He gasped before he melted at how the medicine felt like he just visited a masseuse.  “The baby is happy.  I wonder what the sex will be.”

 

“What sex will you like?  I can’t change it, but what will you like?”  

 

Shrugging, Sudou didn’t know.  “I never wanted kids.  I always wanted to be number one in my lover’s life.  Now that I’m having a child I just can’t wait to meet the little bundle.”

 

To see the prima donna light up was so nice.  Sakazaki kissed him without any hesitation before he spoke once more.  “We’ll wait to have sex until you are fully healed.”

 

Sudou wrapped his arms around him.  “Good.  Because I feel very torn up inside.”

 

“You are.  So be happy this medicine will help with that too.”  Hearing a moan from his lover he sighed.  “Kindly don’t moan ever again until you are ready for it.”  He’ll die of blue balls now.

 

XXX

 

The fight was becoming far more brutal that Akihito could see each predator swimming above the arena waiting for its chance to it the loser.  His breathing felt unstable as he gasped at seeing Asami actually hurt.  Loras scored a shot.

 

“It isn’t fatal.  Not unlike the ones that King Asami has done to King Loras.”  Yuri’s voice tried to calm him but it was hard to be calm now.

 

"Please, Ryu.  I know you can do this."  He whispered.

 

Each of the deadly species was circling above and Asami was just biding his time.  He was not winded like that of Loras.  Akihito's tears that one night as he explained his parents' death and how it all came to be.  How even Loras came onto his kitten and even tried to take advantage of him.  Blood was in his sight that night.  Akihito held such a pure heart and this one wanted to taint it.  Both him and Sakazaki did, but it seemed to be now that Loras was the worse offender.  

 

Even with blood in his teeth as it left his mouth to drift up through the water, Loras still wanted to boast to him.  “Akihito will taste very sweet indeed as I drive myself into him nightly as my wife sleeps.”

 

By that time Sakazaki and Sudou have finally returned hand in hand.  They seemed to be in bliss and that held such an angry affect on the King.  The Mer seemed to wish to forfeit in order to kill his own son as he kissed Sudou's cheek.  Asami found it so tactile as Sakazaki and even Akihito smirked.  

 

“You forfeit and give up your kingdom the minute you leave this battle.”  Asami reminded him with casual aplomb.

 

Loras pointed to his son.  “You will pay the minute this is over with.”  He promised.

 

Sakazaki knew the results of this gamble as he turned to Sudou to kiss him fully on the mouth.  The result was needed from his father as the Mer roared and he deepened the kiss.  "I already know this result.  Do you?"

 

Sudou looked upon him with love as he smiled.  “I do.”

 

There was nervous laughter from Akihito before shocked gasps were heard all around them before they turned around to witness something they have never seen before from the great man.  Asami let the object go to let it freely float away.  He washed his own hands with the water around him as the Predators went more into a hurry to grab at the floating spine before the carcass.  

 

Akihito raised his hands up to allow Yuri to release him from his shackles just so he can swim to his lover.  Rushing into his arms he kissed him freely.  “I knew that you could do it.”

 

Asami sighed happily into his hair as he kissed him.  “There wasn’t any doubt.”

 

Raising themselves up Sakazaki turned to Sudou.  “You are free from my father.”  His eyes went up to a shark tearing up his father’s corpse.  His eyes twitched.  

 

“Asami might kill you though for all the trouble you have caused him.”  Sudou just had to give him something sobering to think about.  Letting go of his hand he swam off towards the celebrating couple.  “Excuse me, Asami-sama.”  As the great man turned to him he felt chills.  “Please spare Sakazaki.  I know that he has been a pain but he was just acting out under orders of his father.”

 

"Something you believe so solemnly,"  Akihito told him before he grabbed the Trident that once belonged to his father.  He placed it before him and touched in such a way that it glowed like no other has seen before since his own father has ruled.  "This Trident detects the truth.  I do believe that you wish to protect the child that you are carrying and that you wish to protect Sakazaki."

 

“That’s because I love him.”  Sudou laughed at that.  “I never thought I could love him, but I do.  He has shown this soft caring side to me.  Please don’t take him away from me.”

 

Akihito turned his attention to Asami before glancing over to Sakazaki as he came closer.  “You want to be judged.”  He stated.

 

"Well, I knew that it would happen.  If you let me pass I will gladly return to my own kingdom."  Sakazaki offered.  "I have a feeling that this one will not only want to redecorate it but also my club."  He raised up his hands as he chuckled.  "I don't think I will be that thorn in your side any longer."

 

“And what a thorn you have been.”  Asami almost rolled his eyes as he noticed that the Trident in Akihito’s hands didn’t react.  “You won’t try to make a move on Akihito any longer?”

 

Sakazaki examined the Prince.  “While he is certainly beautiful, I will say no to that.  I told Sudou that I will get bored of him quickly.  He is all yours.  I just wish to have this prima donna here.”

 

There were no lies, but Akihito knew that many could twist the truth to hide something.  Still, he will have to watch him in the future.  "Then please depart from here and I will send those who are truly loyal to you along."  He looked to Sudou.  "I wish you luck with your baby."  

 

Sudou placed his hand on his abdomen.  “Thanks.  Come on Sakazaki.  I have a feeling your place needs some brightening up.”

 

Eyes a bit wide at that statement, Sakazaki bit his lip.  “Glad I have plenty of money.”  He lamented before the swum away.

 

Asami took his kitten’s hand.  “Will you be staying here full time?”

 


	16. The Nuptials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sakazaki and Sudou on their way to their own kingdom, Asami and Akihito get set on their own nuptials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright kiddos we have one more chapter left. I needed Sakazaki alive for the sequel. Now let's hope that this site will keep this final chapter number because lately each time I update it it'll stick around for some time until it disappears on me on its own. Can't confuse anyone. Especially me. 
> 
> Also another makes me laugh is each time we type out Fei-Long on our computer it automatically auto-corrects itself constantly to Feelings. So it was simplier for us to type out Feilong. Our computer didn't change it anymore. Though we wish it would stop correcting, Yoh, Koh, Suoh, and Kei.

“Will you be staying here full time?”

 

Akihito sputtered out at hearing that question.  His hand touched his chest as he shook his head gently.  “I thought you wanted to marry me.”

 

“I do, but you have your kingdom now and I have my own up there.”  Asami wished they weren’t having this conversation right here in the middle of everything.

 

“I can still run it from up there too.  I just have to come down here.  That’s all.”  Bringing himself up more, Akihito kissed the man gently.  “We can make this work.  I know we can.  This kingdom isn’t that far.”

 

“It isn’t.”  Asami scanned every face around.  “We should marry after we are done with everyone.  Because this will take a while.”  He chuckled.

 

Snickering, Akihito couldn’t agree more as he told everyone to begin lining up.

 

XXX

 

The sea finally calm and Kei’s nerves about at the same level, he smiled as Kristen came in with some tea to hand to him.  He didn’t sip it as he placed it to the side just to touch her silky hair.  His eyes studied her face even as she decided to just get on her knees to lay her head on his knees.  He continued to smile as he combed her hair with his hands.  

 

“That feels good.”  She murmured.

 

"Then I'll keep doing it."  He just wanted to keep doing it.

 

Her hand moved to his pants to loosen up his belt buckle and the button.  He didn't stop her as he felt his blood flowing.  As she brought him out of his pants and placed him in his mouth, Kei still held her hair in his hands.  His eyes were on her as he watched in fascination as she concentrated there.  His eyes went to the phone as he spotted a message from Feilong.  He'll have to look at it later.

 

“Who is it?”  She asked.

 

“Feilong.”

 

“You should see what he wants.”  She said as she continued what she was doing.

 

Opening his phone to see that it was a message, Kei saw it was truly from Sorano.  _‘Feilong-Sama is a gentleman.  He has already given me all the rules that I’m willing to follow.  He has given me a great room.  I will be doing studies.  Hard studies that I’m happy to follow.  Here is me in my new room.  I also attached my new phone number for you.  Thanks for everything, Kei.  Love, Sorano.’_

 

There was a picture of a glowing Sorano in front of a bed in a nice sized bedroom.  Feilong already has him dressed in something traditional.  Kei felt himself breathing hard and he wondered if it was by Kristen’s amazing blowjob or by Sorano.  He had no clue.

 

Smiling after swallowing Kei’s seed, Kristen sat on his lap.  “What did he need?”  She asked innocently.

 

“Just wanted to let us know that the packages have arrived safely.”  Kei lied as he lifted her up before placing her down on the seat.  “Time for me to return the favor.

 

XXX

 

His finger dragged along that delicate spine before he settled back down against the throne.  His kitten was surely tired after such long questioning.  Yuri was obviously the most loyal of all the servants and that included his brother who came back delighting in King Loras’s death.  

 

“Well you both certainly hated that King.”  Asami was far more amused about their behavior.  Akihito already knew of their hatred of Loras.

 

Mikhail stuck his tongue out momentarily.  “Bastard crass sonofabitch.”  He knew how he grouped all the words together with no finesse at all.  “When King and Queen Takaba ruled you have any idea how harmonious this whole place was?  It was spectacular.  As pretty as that Cheenese beauty I spotted in the harbor.  The man with the long hair.” 

 

Akihito smiled gently at him as his hand remained attached to Asami’s.  “You mean, China.”  He corrected him softly.  

 

"Oh yes.  I always fucked that place up.  Quite wrong of me.  That one with the long hair though is not.  At first, I thought he was a woman until I got a closer look.  He is simply perfect for a human."

 

Asami chuckled.  “You would have to be speaking about Feilong.  I know of him.”

 

The Mer acted out with coolness.  "I believe he must be a Mer.  No one that beautiful can't just be a human."  

 

"I wouldn't know since I never cared to see it."  

 

Akihito snickered.  “Did you try having a conversation with the man?”

 

“No.  I knew the rules.”  

 

"And an amen to that,"  Yuri spoke sarcastically while he rolled his eyes.  

 

Hitting his brother, Mikhail did it again for good measure.  "You could be such a drag."

 

"Well, you hardly stick to the rules once your hormones introduce yourself.  I'm certain you would have crapped yourself if you spotted the former Queen Sudou here."

 

Mikhail was confused by that as he questioned his Prince.  “Why is that?”

 

“Sudou looks a lot like you.  That’s why.”  Akihito counted off to when Mikhail reacted to the news.

 

It happened sooner than he expected as Mikhail thought of Loras jumping his bones.  “That is just disgusting.  I hope he wasn’t thinking of me while he was fucking that clone.”

 

Leaning over to Akihito, Asami whispered.  “This is very amusing and all, but we need to move this along.”

 

“True.  We need to talk about certain things and.”  Akihito blushed.  “Our wedding.”

 

"Yes, our wedding."  Asami kissed him.  "We need to think of that."  He waved his hands to both Mikhail and Yuri.  "Will they really be the best two Mers' for the job?"

 

He smiled at them both.  “They will be.  My parents have always trusted them.”  

 

XXX

 

It would be hours later when Asami emerged above.  He brought his body up onto the platform as a large plush blanket was wrapped around him.  He gave his two best men the report of what occurred down below.  

 

“You really allowed Sakazaki to leave.  Was that truly wise?”  Kirishima knew that one would raise trouble once more at another time.  “Sudou does know some of our secrets.”

 

“He does but we know more of his.  We will know what to do to encounter them.”  Asami wasn’t afraid of either one of them.  He then smiled warmly.  “I’ll be heading down there once more.  This tail marks me as royalty to them.  This Trident that emerged as I transformed helped.  The second I won my battle it assured my engagement to Akihito.”

 

Suoh placed his hand on his shoulder.  “You’ll be marrying him.  Does that mean you will be staying down there or will he be?”

 

“Only part of the time we will.”  Asami thought of their honeymoon period.  “I’ll be with him down there after we marry so head home.  I have every confidence that you both can handle business.  Tomorrow before the sun fully sets I want you both to come to this site to pick us both up.  Is this understood?”

 

“It is.”  They both responded to this order.

 

“Excellent.”  Asami took the blanket off as he glanced down at his glorious tail. “To think that I would actually be married.  At least Akihito is a very worthy someone to be married to.”  

 

Kirishima stopped him.  “We only wish we could attend so we can witness this.”

 

"I wish this as well."  Asami patted his hand gently before he jumped off the platform down into the water.  What awaited him was a stoic Yuri who nodded his head to him before they swam back to the kingdom.  

 

Once they arrived he was led into the hall where the ceremony was to take place at.  His eyes went to everyone to see that they all seemed far less stressed than when he first arrived there.  He was brought to the altar where soon the music came up to such a crescendo that he had to wonder how it made the sea react above.  

 

Though it soon faded as he spotted his kitten as he was brought out.  He was that of a Prince in his crown of shells and coral around him.  Asami spotted the jewels that adorned him as well.  Even around his waist, there was such a small adornment of jewels to compliment his tail.  Asami smiled at Akihito as he brought up to him but he was forced to be still separated from his beauty.  

 

Akihito knew this frustrated Asami for him not to be able to touch him now.  In truth, he hated it too.  At present in the royal bedroom, it has the last minute finishing touches of its own redo happening.  It was all to remove Loras out of there.  They both didn't want a bed stained with that man before they slept on it.  

 

“In the name of Poseidon and the true former King of this kingdom.  Will you, Prince Takaba Akihito take King Asami Ryuichi and be not only his Queen but as the King of this kingdom.”  The priest really outdid himself there as he agreed to these terms.

 

He held his hand out with Asami taking it.  "I, Prince Takaba Akihito, will be honored and happy to be his Queen and the King of this kingdom,"  Akihito smirked at Asami.

 

Asami loved his cheeky kitten.  At hearing his own promise to take he repeated them.  "I, King Asami Ryuichi, will be honored and more than happy to be his husband and King of this fine kingdom."

 

The man just had to add his own words to it.  Akihito loved this smug assed bastard.  The priest chuckled at the silly pair as he declared them married in the name of Poseidon.  

 

Bringing his kitten into his arms Asami whispered.  “Can’t wait for the honeymoon.”

 

“Are you planning on getting me pregnant?”  Akihito’s eyes were wide.

 

He chuckled deeply.  “I’m not holding back at all tonight or tomorrow.”

 

Shrugging, Akihito wrapped his arms around him enjoying this part of their public display of affection.  “I honestly didn’t expect any less from a smug bastard such as yourself.”  At hearing the gasp from the priest he giggled.  “Don’t worry about this.”

 

“It has become completely normal.”  Asami finished for him.  

 

XXX

 

The gasp was certainly shrill.  Nothing less was expected from this diva by his side as Sudou caught his first gander of his home kingdom.  Sakazaki waited patiently to hear the first commentary on it.  Thought he would hear each insight of how he would decorate it.  He just didn’t expect what would come out of his mouth.

 

"Well, this is where John Holmes came to die.  Maybe even Dirk Diggler.  It is obvious that this kingdom has certainly decorated heavily in its backlights.  I shutter to think of the possible cum stains in the bedrooms.  Seeing that your libido is quite monstrous that I do understand that it'll be a lot on the ceilings."  Sudou placed his hands on his hips.  "No, this just won't do at all."

 

Sakazaki’s sighs as he rolled his eyes before he brought his love against him.  “Now that the rousing commentary on my home kingdom is done with.”  He kissed him deeply aware of many of his own kind knowing that their Prince has come home.  As he heard the pleasured moans from Sudou he finally pulled back.  “I told you that I’m from the deep.  Since I’m from the deep this is how it is.  You may decorate as you wish in there, but we must keep it dark out here to keep us protected.  Do you understand?”

 

“I actually do.  I was just caught off guard by the seventies theme out here.”  Sudou squeaked as he got goosed.  “Hey!  Don’t do that in front of your subjects.”

 

He smirked.  “Come.  We must be going inside to get married.  I have a crown to claim.”  His eyes drifted down.  “We can’t have our honeymoon yet, but I could do some things to satisfy myself.”

 

Knowing what he meant, Sudou shook his head.  “I’m fine with a blowjob.  If that’s what you want.”

 

“What a good Queen you will be to me.”

 

XXX

 

There was an extra splash of the water that night.  A splash that the man knew didn't belong to the current as he stepped closer towards the edge of the dock.  He was very cautious as always before he spotted movement just below the surface.

 

"I guess you wouldn't mind me alerting the sharks to new chum for tonight."  He clicked back the hammer to his weapon before a thick mane of hair of blonde broke through the surface.  "And you are?"  He asked in simple English.

 

"Mikhail, oh beautiful one."  He flirted with him with a very cheeky smile.  

 

The man almost twitched at the come-on.  “And who sent you here?”

 

“No one.  I brought myself here.”  Mikhail answered as he drifted closer.  “Ever since I first saw you here I had to check if you would return.  I find you to be so beautiful.”

 

Another admirer.  “I don’t care.  If I see you around here again I won’t hesitate in killing you.”  He turned his back to him.  “I’m being lenient this time.  Now begone.”

 

Mikhail reached out.  “Please tell me your name.  I just want to know if you are truly Feilong.”

 

The man’s long hair caught the breeze while his eyebrow raised.  “I should kill you anyhow.”

 

“Are you truly human?  You don’t seem to be.  You are much too ethereal to be otherwise.”  Mikhail continued to sing out to him. 

 

“Ignorant flattery won’t get you anywhere with me.”  

 

Feilong turned his back to him as he began to stride away with easy grace.  As he did he heard movement in the water.  A movement that wasn't the same as normal.  So turning his attention towards the strange man he spotted a tail lift up where the man just was.  That couldn't be what he just saw.


	17. The Tail of an End of this part of the chapter for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married now and now back to the penthouse there is a short discussion between the newlyweds. 
> 
> In Hong Kong, there is a short snippet between Sorano and Feilong. 
> 
> So what shall happen in the sequel? Well, you will see soon.

Back on dry land and back in the penthouse, Akihito had almost forgotten about the damage he had caused the building until he was reminded of it by Suoh.  He felt so bad regarding it until Asami assured him that he had just cause for why he did what he did.  

 

“It was most impressive though.  Kuroda wasn’t happy about it.”  At Akihito’s confused expression, Asami told him who he was.  “He is not only a friend but he is a personal lawyer of mines.  He had to help explain things away to avoid certain legal happenings against me.”  

 

“Oh.  Well, that is handy to have.”  Akihito looked to Kirishima.  “I already know what a lawyer is.  I’ve been educated a long time.  They are basically blowhards with educations.”

 

They all chuckled at that crass definition of Kuroda’s job even as Kirishima stepped out of the penthouse for a call.  Suoh soon followed as he told him he had to pick up his boyfriend leaving Akihito with his husband. 

 

“We still have our honeymoon.”

 

“But they just replaced the windows.”  Akihito felt Asami’s hands as he snaked around to undo his clothing.  “Also, we have no idea what all your skills are.”

 

Lips to his kitten’s ears, Asami whispered, “Everything that is arousing to you.”

 

Eyes closed.  His own back leaning against the hard chest of his horny husband, Akihito sighed in contentment.  “Ass.”

 

“That too.”  Hand reaching between the fabric of his underwear to reach into the crack area, Asami played around the rim area while he kissed Akihito’s ear.  “Are you going to tell me to stop?”  He asked in a teasing voice.

 

Instead, he leaned forward to place his hands on the couch.  His legs spread out to allow that finger more access.  Akihito turned his head.  "I'm telling you to go."

 

XXX

 

He went to his place instead of doing it over the phone.  He switched to the computer and waited for the screen to turn on.  As it turned on he placed it on Skype and turned it on.  His eyes widened at what he was doing before turning it off.  Getting up to head into the kitchen Kei couldn’t think at all as he found himself leaning against the counter.  

 

“I finally have the perfect girlfriend and I’m doing this.”  Kei hit the counter.  “Why?”  

 

He placed his phone on the marble just to stare at the number.  It was mocking him.  Even if he deleted it he knew he had already memorized it.  He had to hope that Feilong will keep Sorano busy enough to forget him.

 

XXX

 

"You still need to learn to make tea correctly or else it will upset Fei-sama,"  Tao explained to Sorano.  

 

The side of his lip lifted up at that.  “The Prince never cared for tea and neither did my parents.  So I never learned.”  Sorano smiled warmly at the young teenager.  “Teach me so I can better help around here.”

 

Tao nodded his head as he began to teach him.  Later when he was serving the tea to the man who took him in, Sorano honestly couldn't help but look at him in awe.  There was stature when it came to his Prince, but there was true stature when it came to Asami and now this man.  They obviously knew what power was and wielded it quite well.  While they had egos, they weren't so weakened by it like his Prince could be.

 

Feilong enjoyed his first sip of his tea before congratulating the young man.  “Most aren’t so quickly so adept in being so self-respecting once they are in a new environment.  Your background is sorta tragic.  You were used like a whore to help someone.”  His eyes went to the beautiful young man.  “Though I don’t see you as a whore.  Many are so disgusting in their habits even as they say they want to change.  You are that of class.”

 

“I wish to be respectable for now on.”

 

He almost laughed.  “You do know who I am, right?”

 

"I do, but it doesn't mean I can't be respectable anyhow.  It is amazing how many people you can still find that is normal in environments like this.  Some are just unfortunately clueless about it."

 

He lightly laughed at that.  “That means that they are there to be window dressing.  You know about those.”

 

“True.”  Sorano smiled.  “Though Sakazaki didn’t hire any of those.  He was a lot more outright in his activities.”

 

“He had no class but he was still a blip on the radar there amongst us all.”  Feilong lied knowing he needed to.

 

Sorano knew that he was lying.  He was fine with that.  Everyone tests everyone every day.  

 

“If he were to approach you again, would you be his lover again?”

 

“No.  It would be very tempting, but I have to say no.”  Sorano’s eyebrows twitched.  “I won’t put it past him if he tried to force me in some way to do it with him.”

 

“Blackmail?”  As the boy sadly nodded Feilong already knew it was good that he had him closely spied on.  

 

XXX

 

Their bodies glistened with freshly minted sweat as they soaked in their happiness.  They were sure that they made a child this night.  Akihito kissed Asami’s chest as a soft laugh rolled away from his lips.  This was truly bliss.  

 

“I don’t smell our heat anymore.”  He said as his lips laid against those nipples.

 

Asami felt hard again.  “And?”

 

“It means that we have a child on the way.”  Lifting his face up to meet those eyes, Akihito absolutely loved how equally pleased Asami is about the news.  “Husband?”

 

“I may not be in that type of heat but I am still in need of pleasuring you.”  Asami pointed out.  “What do you say?”

 

“That no matter what I don’t want our child to marry Sakazaki’s child.”

 

That was a complete mood killer.  Asami’s smile disappeared as his hand fell away.  “Why in the world did you have to say a thing like that?”

 

Akihito’s hazel eyes batted at him.  “Not many kingdoms around anymore due to humans.  So Sakazaki will try to think it is best to bring his child over to marry ours.”

 

Not that much into being crude with his words, Asami was very blatant in his feelings.  “Fuck that.  There is no way their child is marrying ours.”

 

He snickered at such crass words leaving such a beautiful mouth.  So coming up closer to kiss him Akihito had to assure him.  "Then we will have to hope that he or she marries a perfect somebody for them."

 

“I couldn’t agree more, Kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews and since we enjoyed writing this together we have decided to split this in half. Hope you all will enjoy the second half soon to come.


End file.
